Finding Home
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION de cywshapyre. Quand Harry accepta finalement le fait qu'il ne vieillisait pas, dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et il était temps de partir. Correction par Tymara.
1. Verser recommencer - Pour recommencer

Chapitre 1 : Pour recommencer – To begin anew

La guerre avait laissé le monde des Sorciers en lambeaux, et son sauveur de 18 ans encore plus. La différence état que le premier s'était reconstruit, lentement mais sûrement, tandis que l'autre ne l'avait pas fait.

Après la guerre, Harry avait discrètement emballé ses affaires et trouvé un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu. Poli, mais ferme, il avait refusé offre après offre pour dîners et rencontres sociales, brossé les tentatives de ses amis de le consoler, et généralement, ignoré les allers et venues de la communauté qu'il avait un jour appelée 'maison'.

Peu à peu, le temps entre les visites des gens qu'il connaissait s'allongea, et Harry constata qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. La guerre lui avait pris quelque chose, et il savait d'instinct qu'il ne le récupèrerait pas. Il préférait être seul maintenant, et les visites de ses amis se finissaient généralement par une défaite frustrée pour eux, et une migraine pour lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était ralenti. Il avait assez d'argent dans ses coffres pour vivre confortablement pendant un siècle sans lever un doigt, mais il n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. Avec la Baguette de Sureau en sa possession, (littéralement, la Baguette et la Pierre de Résurrection étaient retournées à lui après qu'ils les aient jetées et s'étaient collées à son noyau magique, lui laissant la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette), la magie était beaucoup plus simple pour lui, alors il se tourna vers d'autres matières à étudier.

Il avait toujours été bon en maths, alors il avait commencé par ça. Il avait continué avec la physique, ce qui le conduisit finalement à d'autres domaines de la même catégorie. L'aéro-physique et la physique quantique l'avaient intéressé et il avait passé plusieurs heures retranché dans son appartement, dévorant livre sur livre. Mains il ne pouvait choisir aucune de ces voies, car trop dans le feu des projecteurs, et il ne voulait pas être remarqué. Il s'était donc finalement tourné vers la mécanique. Il devint ami avec le propriétaire d'un garage à Londres qui, après s'être rendu compte qu'Harry n'était pas d'une entreprise rivale et était tout simplement intéressé par la mécanique automobile, l'avait invité à faire un qui se transforma en pauses-déjeuner dans lesquelles Harry apportait le déjeuner et West, le propriétaire du garage, lui apprenait l'aspect pratique de la réparation d'un véhicule.

Et comme ça, le temps passait, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Harry puisse marcher dans l'atelier de réparation, que les clients lui demandent conseil, et le payent pour réparer leur voiture. Il connaissait l'épouse de West, Sienna, et leurs deux enfants qui l'appelaient Oncle Harry. Le garage était devenu une maison pour lui, plus que Poudlard ne l'avait jamais été, Harry aimait y travailler, et West l'avait adopté comme petit frère. Ils tenaient le garage ensemble désormais, West insistant pour qu'Harry en obtienne la moitié des revenus.

C'était paisible et Harry se retrouva totalement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais le destin et la chance l'avaient toujours haït, alors il était logique de penser que la vie simple qu'il s'était créée n'allait sûrement pas durer.

« Tu dois partir.»

Harry arrêta son travail avant de rouler hors de la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait. Gardant un visage neutre, il attendit que West poursuive, ignorant la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine aux mots de l'homme. West poussa un soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Ecoute Harry, j'adore t'avoir ici, mais tu ne peux pas rester. Tu t'es sûrement rendu compte qu'en dix ans, tu n'avais pas pris une ride ? »

Harry se figea tandis que son instinct lui disait de fuir. West dû le remarquer, parce que son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un regard pur et simple.

« Si j'avais un problème avec ça, je t'aurais jeté il y a cinq ans. Je sais que tu as beaucoup vécu, gamin, je le vois dans tes yeux, mais je n'ai pas creusé lorsque tu es arrivé et je ne creuserai pas maintenant, mais certains clients, pas les habitués qui eux savent se taire et fermer les yeux, mais les abrutis cherchant de l'argent qui viennent ici quelques fois par an, vont s'en apercevoir. Tôt ou tard, ils poseront des questions et appelleront les scientifiques, et tu pourrais finir comme un rat de laboratoire. Je n'aime pas ça, mais tu dois partir. »

Harry écouta la longue diatribe de West, laissant retomber sa tête quand le mécanicien eut terminé. Il savait qu'il était devenu une sorte d'Immortel. Il y a sept ans et demi, il s'était réveillé en se demandant pourquoi il ne possédait pas de rasoir. A partir de là, sa vie avait ralentit. West et sa famille étaient hors de la ville, et ne faisaient encore pas assez confiance à Harry pour tenir le garage, alors il était fermé pendant six mois. Harry avait passé ce temps en alternant entre se regarder dans le miroir et lire tous les livres sur ce sujet qu'il pouvait trouver. Rien de tout cela n'avait été utile jusqu'à la fin des 6 mois où, désespéré, il avait pris un couteau et s'était ouvert les veines, et avait observé avec une fascination morbide que le monde autour de lui noircissait.

Puis il avait rencontré la Mort elle-même, banale, et absolument pas l'image terrifiante à laquelle les gens l'associaient habituellement, et la Mort lui expliqua exactement ce que signifiait être Maître de la Mort. Il pouvait se blesser, et même mourir, mais il reviendrait toujours car l'un des devoirs de la Mort est de garder son Maître vivant. Il y avait des règles et des conséquences, lui avait dit la Mort avant de le renvoyer.

Harry s'était réveillé entre 4 murs blancs, West à côté de lui, furieux et inquiet. Apparemment, le mécanicien était rentré plus tôt et avait décidé d'aller voir Harry pour l'inviter à dîner avec lui et sa famille. Il était midi et il avait trouvé étrange que les rideaux soient fermés et qu'environ 3 semaines de journaux soient entassés devant la porte. Donc après avoir appelé le fixe et le portable d'Harry, il avait forcé la porte et l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bains.

West lui avait hurlé dessus après qu'Harry ait réussi à rester assez éveillé longtemps pour l'écouter. Harry l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas suicidaire et ne recommencerait pas. Il sortit un jour plus tard, et il trouva Sienna garée devant chez lui avec un sourire chaleureux et un regard inflexible. Une demi-heure plus tard, il habitait dans la chambre d'amis de son patron, tous ses biens dans le placard et les clés de son appartement rendues à son propriétaire.

West l'avait couvé comme un faucon pendant un an et demi avant de finalement s'assouplir, mais avait refusé que Harry quitte sa maison, et Danny et Janey avaient pleuré en apprenant qu'Oncle Harry voulait partir, alors Harry accepta de rester. Quant au fait d'être le Maître de la Mort, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'Harry pouvait faire à propos de son immortalité retrouvée, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas quitter la Terre des Vivants de sitôt, alors il ne pensa plus à ce sujet, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille.

Quand ses amis avaient découvert qu'il avait emménagé avec des moldus (7 mois plus tard), leurs réactions allaient de confus à carrément scandalisés. Il avaient tiré toutes leurs cartes : Ginny qui attendait toujours sa demande (Harry avait passé ce sujet il y a des années) ses études à Poudlard (dont il n'avait pas besoin) le fait que le Monde Magique ait besoin de lui (comme si ça le concernait. Voldemort était mort, et une année de chasse aux Mangemorts était suffisante), etc.

Harry avait toujours tout ignoré et, quand Hermione avait essayé de le forcer à partir en lançant toute une histoire et en l'accusant d'être irresponsable et égoïste alors que West et sa famille étaient chez eux, ils s'étaient disputés dans le jardin. Cela s'était terminé avec une sorcière énervée et un Harry épuisé et vidé. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis.

« Ok » dit Harry. « Je vais emballer mes affaires ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, West lui avait attrapé une épaule.

« Je ne veux pas dire maintenant » Déclara West, irrité. « Attends au moins que les enfants soient rentrés de l'école. Et tu dois me laisser un numéro et une adresse pour que je puisse te contacter. »

« Je ne vieillis pas » dit-il lentement. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

West haussa les épaules : « Pas vraiment »

Harry le regarda : « Tu es vraiment étrange. »

Le mécanicien ricana avant de se diriger vers la maison.

« Tu peux parler, gamin ! Allez viens, Sienna a préparé le déjeuner ! »

En fin de compte, Harry avait pris une carte, transfiguré un stylos en fléchette, et espéré. West soupira en découvrant la méthode.

« Et si tu étais tombé sur un endroit connu pour ses tueurs en série ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « New York a probablement son lot aussi, mais je vais faire avec. »

West l'aida à rassembler ses affaires.

Sept heures, et plusieurs adieux larmoyants plus tard, Harry était dans un avion en direction de New York. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver là-bas, il aurait choisi une autre ville.

Six mois plus tard, Harry était installé à Manhattan, et avait ouvert son garage. Une fois que le bruit eut couru à propos d'un petit garage au mécanicien très talentueux, beaucoup de véhicules de toutes sortes affluèrent. Apparemment, les accidents de voiture étaient la norme à New York. Le fait que la réparation n'était pas chère était un bonus.

C'était une vie décente, et Harry trouva étranges les premières semaines à vivre seul. Il se souvint rapidement d'écrire à West et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il fut bombardé de lettres.

La fin du neuvième mois approchait lorsque l'automne arriva, et Harry se réveilla à cause de l'air frais et du sifflement caractéristique d'un moteur en surchauffe à l'extérieur de sa maison. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit une femme à l'air inquiète dans une chemise blanche et une jupe formelle et deux hommes aux manches retroussées regardant sous le capot d'une élégante et inimitable Audi R8.

Presque comme s'il l'avait senti, l'un des hommes leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry. A sa grande surprise, l'homme lui lança un grand sourire, montra le garage fermé de Harry, et fit un geste suppliant, complété par des yeux de chien battu, qui était légèrement ridicule compte tenu du fait qu'il devait avoir la trentaine. Harry ne put retenir un grognement pendant qu'il s'éloignait de la fenêtre, lorgna son lit pendant un moment avant de saisir un vêtement de travail. Il ne devait pas encore être ouvert, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'y avait aucune raison de se recoucher. Il pouvait aussi bien commencer la journée par ça.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver avec sa décision d'aider Tony Stark.

Message de Titouille aka Tymara : franchement, je sais pas pourquoi j'existe. J'ai presque rien eu à corriger, tôt était fluide et clair, c'était nickel ? et la chute... omg ! Mais fallait me prévenir que c'était un crossover, mon petit cœur a faillit ne pas y résister ?

T'existe déjà pour le 'presque' rien à corriger et parce que je fais normalement énormement de coquilles, faut voir la tête de mes profs quand je rends une copie x) Je pensais que je t'avais dit que c'était un crossover j'ai dû oublier. Mais surtout c'est BEAUCOUP plus rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait bien parler français et qui ne fais pas de fautes qui corrige un travail qui est ensuite publié. Genre vraiment.

Merci BEAUCOUP. Tu me sauves la vie. Mon stress s'envole.


	2. Pour être un ami - To be a friend

Chapitre 2 : Pour être un ami – To be a friend

« Tony, nous allons être en retard. »

Tony agita sa main pour évacuer la fumée, essayant d'avoir un aperçu des dommages. « Ouais, je sais », grommela-t-il avant de fusiller son chauffeur du regard. « Stevens, je te paye pour m'emmener à temps, pas pour me planter au milieu. »

Il ignora savamment le regard empli de désapprobation ainsi que les excuses marmonnées par son chauffeur et concentra son attention vers le moteur. S'il avait les outils appropriés avec lui, il aurait pu tenter de la réparer lui-même, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de trimballer une boîte à outils dans le coffre de son Audi.

Un mouvement vacilla dans sa vision périphérique et il leva les yeux, haussant les sourcils en apercevant une paire d'yeux verts qui le dévisageaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enseigne au-dessus du grand garage sur la droite – _Marauder_ _'_ _s Den_ _: Auto Assembly and Repair_ – et sourit, espérant que l'homme à la fenêtre lui apporte son aide. Le garage était fermé pour le moment mais il viendrait peut-être le secourir.

Tony fronça les sourcils quand l'homme disparu de sa vue sans lui avoir fait de signe, mais son visage s'éclaira à nouveau lorsque la porte du garage bascula en douceur quelques minutes plus tard. Bondissant vers l'avant, il salua l'homme qui venait de sortir, la main déjà tendue.

« Bonjour ! » Tony serra la main de l'homme, cachant sa surprise en réalisant à quel point il avait l'air jeune. Le mécanicien faisait presque une tête de moins que lui. « Tony Stark, ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs – ou adolescent – le regarda, l'air perplexe. « Harry Potter ». Il avait un accent britannique. « De même quel est le problème ? »

Harry s'éloigna, les yeux fixés sur la vapeur sortant du capot. Tony avait le sentiment qu'Harry connaissait déjà le problème, alors il garda le silence, l'observant avec curiosité.

« Surchauffe du moteur » Murmura distraitement Harry. « Joint de culasse défectueux. Je vais devoir le remplacer. Dans combien de temps avez-vous besoin de votre voiture ? »

« Dès que possible serait génial » Dit Tony en regardant sa montre. Il était 7h20. « Nous avons une réunion pour une conférence importante à 8h30, et nous mettons une demi-heure pour y aller. » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais si il faut remplacer le joint, vous aurez besoin d'au moins quelques heures pour le réparer. Merde. »

Tony attendit qu'Harry acquiesce mais le mécanicien regarda à nouveau le moteur avant d'enquêter. « Quelle est l'importance de cette réunion ? »

« Important du style nous-allons-perdre-un-demi-million-de-dollars » soupira Tony.

« Avez-vous un moyen de patcher le joint jusqu'à ce que nous y arrivions ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, la garniture est complètement écrasée. » Il fit une pause, puis se tourna pour retourner à son garage.

« Ici », dit-il en attrapant un jeu de clé d'un des crochets avant de les jeter à Tony et de pointer une Mazda rouge stationnée à l'intérieur du garage. « Prenez ça. Ramenez la moi en un seul morceau après votre conférence et votre voiture sera prête à votre retour. »

Tony le regarda, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés en observant les clés de la Mazda. Une petite partie de son cerveau tentait de comprendre comment il avait pu manquer la Mazda en entrant d'ailleurs. « Attends, tu vas nous prêter une voiture ? Nous venons de nous rencontrer ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ouais, donc revenez sans aucune rayure ». Il haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais que vous étiez pressés ? »

Tony examina l'expression du mécanicien mais n'y trouva rien de plus que de l'honnêteté. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, mais fit signe à Pepper et Stevens d'approcher pour monter dans la Mazda. Pepper remercia chaleureusement Harry avant de se glisser dans le siège passager. Tony approcha le mécanicien et fit de même.

« Merci, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur. « Nous irons boire un coup après. Pour exprimer ma gratitude. ». Il fit un sourire narquois quand Harry protesta. Il monta dans la voiture, coupant le reste des objections d'Harry.

« On a eu de la chance » dit Pepper alors que Tony roulait, devenu joyeux en réalisant à quel point la Mazda était douce quand elle fonctionnait. Elle roulait incroyablement et le moteur ne faisait aucun bruit.

« Ouais » Décida Tony, en augmentant l'accélération. « Combien penses-tu que je puisse lui payer pour qu'il travaille pour moi ? »

Pepper roula des yeux. « Vraiment, Tony ? Il nous a déjà prêté une voiture. Ne le harcèle pas. »

« Je ne vais pas le harceler », protesta Tony. « C'est une proposition d'affaires. »

Pepper secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. Il semble bien là où il est. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » Déclara Tony avec confiance. « Tout le monde veut travailler pour _Stark Industrie_ _s_ et, plus important encore, moi. »

Pepper se retint de le frapper derrière la tête. A en juger par l'absence de réaction lorsque Tony s'était présenté, elle avait un vague sentiment sur le fait que Harry ne savait même pas qui était Tony Stark.

C'était une bonne chose, se dit-elle. Harry ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser tenter par l'argent et cet idiot arrogant de Tony pourrait bien gagner un véritable ami.

Réparer l'Audi était facile, et il y avait toujours moins de clients le matin que le samedi après-midi, ce qui laissa à Harry le temps de réfléchir. Il savait qui était Tony Stark, bien sûr, la moitié du monde le savait probablement. Harry avait été surpris quand il était tombé sur des super-héros en creusant l'histoire de New York. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, alors il s'était penché sur tout ce qui les concernait. Il était tombé sur Iron Man, Captain America, et même des zones de destructions, dont les rumeurs disaient qu'un certain Hulk en était à l'origine.

Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à réellement rencontrer l'un d'entre eux, surtout quelqu'un aussi haut dans la hiérarchie américaine comme Tony Stark. Un industriel et inventeur milliardaire, il pensait que son modeste garage serait le dernier endroit où quelqu'un comme Stark se présenterait.

L'étincelle de magie que Harry avait placée dans sa Mazda vibrait contre sa propre magie, et il leva les yeux pour voir sa voiture arriver.

« Cette voiture est géniale ! » furent les premiers mots de Stark alors qu'il arrivait en face du garage. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Même mes voitures ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. »

Harry haussa les épaules et prit les clés que Stark lui tendait. « Je suis bon dans ce que je fais », répondit-il vaguement avant de montrer l'Audi garée dans l'allée. « Elle est réparée. Où sont les deux autres ? »

Stark agita la main de façon dédaigneuse avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. « Il sont partis en auto-stop avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je revenais ici pour ramener la voiture. Mon moteur est plus silencieux ou quoi ?! »

Stark avait démarré sa voiture et écoutait attentivement le grondement sourd qu'il produisait. Harry acquiesça. « J'avais du temps, donc je lui ai fait une révision. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur une Audi R8 avant. »

« Me déranger ? Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Stark, incrédule. « Je tiens à apporter toutes mes voitures ici. Oh, d'ailleurs cela m'amène à une question très importante, que j'avais l'intention de te poser depuis ce matin. »

Harry haussa les sourcils quand Stark fit une pause dramatique.

« Veux-tu venir travailler pour moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et répondit immédiatement : « Non, merci. »

Stark eut l'air déconcerté. « Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde veut travailler pour _Stark Industries_. Je peux payer »

« Je gagne assez par moi-même, M. Stark. » Interrompit Harry, légèrement agacé. « Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de plus d'argent. »

Le regard insouciant et ludique habituellement sur le visage de Stark devint brusquement aiguisé, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement difficile, et Harry se demanda pourquoi il choisirait de cacher cette facette de sa personnalité derrière sa façade habituelle.

« En es-tu sûr ? » Pressa Stark, même si Harry avait l'impression qu'il était tout simplement en train de discuter, désormais. « Tu aurais des pièces magnifiques avec lesquelles travailler, et des Audi R8 à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. »

« J'en suis sûr » dit Harry en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean. « Merci quand même pour l'offre. »

Stark hocha pensivement la tête avant que la lueur taquine ne réapparaisse dans ses yeux. « Ne m'appelles pas M. Stark. Tony ira très bien. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop amical. Il n'était pas venu à New York pour se faire des amis et devoir quitter la ville après environ 5 ans.

« Stark, alors. » dit-il comme un compromis, et il ignora la plainte forte de Stark.

« Alors, combien je te dois ? » Demanda Stark.

« Six cent dollars. » répondit Harry, et Stark laissa presque tomber son portefeuille.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-il, dubitatif. « Remplacer un joint de culasse sur une voiture moyenne coûte à lui seul sept cent dollars, beaucoup moins que la mienne, et tu as fait une révision ! »

« La révison est gratuite car vous ne l'avez pas demandée », expliqua Harry. « Et je ne demande pas beaucoup. J'ai déjà haussé le prix pour votre voiture. Habituellement, je fais payer quatre cent dollars pour un joint de culasse. »

Stark le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi »

« Et l'argent ne pose aucun problème pour moi non plus », dit fermement Harry. « Maintenant, payez et partez. Il me reste une Honda à réparer pour la fin de la journée. »

Stark lui remit l'argent, sans autre sollicitation, mais ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait partir. « Alors, sur quel genre de Honda travailles-tu ? »

« Une Insight », répondit Harry avec méfiance.

« Super ! J'ai déjà travaillé sur une avant. Je vais te donner un coup de mains. »

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire autre chose, Stark se promenait dans le garage, en sifflant joyeusement en retroussant ses manches.

Harry le regarda pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Il pensait que Tony Stark était arrogant, et il avait entendu parler de lui comme un playboy, mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu que le milliardaire soit si tenace.

Au cours des prochains mois, Harry découvrit à quel point il était difficile de faire sortir Tony Stark de chez lui. Le milliardaire venait quand il voulait. La première fois qu'il sonna chez lui à trois heures du matin était un dimanche, un mois après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Il était prêt à le frapper en ouvrant la porte, mais en voyant ses cernes et son air fatigué, il avait permis à son invité surprise de s'expliquer.

Les chefs de direction d'autres sociétés étaient venus pour une réunion, avait expliqué Stark, et certains des invités n'étaient partis qu'une heure auparavant. Sa maison était en bordel, il n'était pas en état de rechercher de tous les contrats et documents proposés laissés à son domicile par ledit PDG, et Pepper était en congé chez ses parents, alors il avait conduit jusqu'à la maison d'Harry, pour pouvoir dormir.

Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non et avait permis à Stark d'entrer, bousculant à la hâte quelques cartons qu'il n'avait toujours pas déballés pour dégager son canapé-lit. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il l'ait admis une fois dans sa maison était en quelque sorte une invitation ouverte et en l'espace de deux mois, une demi-douzaine de visites de nuit, et quelques apparitions dans la journée, pendant les jours de congés de Stark, avaient décidé Harry à finalement jeter l'éponge et donner une clé à l'homme irritant.

L'air béat sur le visage du milliardaire lorsque ladite clé lui fut remise fit penser à Harry que c'était ce qu'avait cherché Stark depuis le début.

« Stark, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la courtoisie ? » Harry fixa le milliardaire qui étudiait un placard avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Stark lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son examen. « Bien sûr ! » dit-il avec désinvolture. « Et je lui doit beaucoup. Je l'utilise pour quand j'en ai besoin. »

Harry leva les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Stark marmonna pensivement, avant de faire un geste vers la salle de séjour. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ce lieu était plus petit à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et, » Stark leva la main pour empêcher Harry de parler. « Avant que tu ne nies, j'ai mesuré l'endroit, et il est certainement plus grand à l'intérieur et j'ai regardé les plans pour cet endroit, il devrait y avoir un sous-sol ici, mais les escaliers menant vers le bas devraient être ici. »

Harry sentit une pointe de frustration réelle qu'il ne fut pas tout à fait en mesure de cacher, et Stark se hâta de s'excuser « Je sais, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû fouiner, mais je suis curieux, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé ? »

Harry soupira et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que s'il niait l'allégation de Stark, l'homme ne ferait plus ressurgir ce sujet. Bien que Stark soit assez curieux pour se faire tuer dix fois, il respectait également assez Harry pour lui laisser sa vie privée.

D'autre part, si Harry montrait à Stark ses projets mis de côté, il était sûr que l'homme trouverait encore plus de raisons pour rester. Non pas que Harry ait compris pourquoi le milliardaire avait voulu lui venir en aide en premier lieu. Harry n'était pas délirant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus facile à supporter. Il préférait rester silencieux, et il n'était pas vraiment sympathique avec les autres. Il était poli, oui, il fallait bien l'être pour traiter avec des clients six jours par semaine, mais il n'avait jamais essayé d'être ami avec eux. Les habitués le connaissaient assez bien pour ne venir le voir que pour affaires.

« Très bien. » Harry ricana au regard heureux qu'il reçut et que Stark portait toujours alors qu'il le suivait. Subrepticement, il utilisa une partie de sa magie pour dévoiler le panneau près de l'armoire, tapa le code, et fit un pas de côté comme l'armoire s'ouvrit pour révéler un escalier descendant. « Fais-toi plaisir. »

Le visage de Stark s'illumina littéralement d'une joie enfantine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les six véhicules qu'Harry avait stockés dans le sous-sol. « Ces deux-là sont des hybrides, tu as une moto, et c'est une Audi R8 ! Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas ! »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise. « Je ne l'avais pas. Je l'ai achetée récemment. »

Stark se tourna vers lui. Harry savait que le milliardaire se demandait pourquoi les prix facturés par Harry n'étaient jamais très élevés. Stark ne lui avait jamais demandé, et Harry ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il supposait que maintenant il était confirmé qu'Harry était aussi riche que Stark.

« Et ces deux-là ? » dit Stark en regardant curieusement les deux véhicules à l'extrême droite.

« Elles sont à moi », répondit Harry, la fierté colorant ses mots. « Elles ne sont pas encore terminées, mais je construis mes propres voitures. »

« Ah, inventeur », acquiesça sagement Stark, le regard posé sur les différentes parties composant les deux voitures. « Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé », répliqua Harry.

« Certes », reconnut Stark. « Tu dois être un génie pour faire ça à ton âge. Quel âge as-tu exactement de toute façon ? Dix-sept ? Dix-huit ? »

Harry fit un bruit évasif « Ouais, par là. »

Stark ne fit pas attention à la non-réponse, se tournant plutôt vers le sous-sol. « Comment as-tu tout amené ici ? »

Préparé à cette question, Harry sortit une télécommande et un instant plus tard, une partie de la cave s'était ouverte, avec une rampe prolongée vers le bas, et le soleil froid éclaboussa le sol.

« Il s'ouvre sur la cour », précisa Harry.

Stark se contenta d'un sourire heureux, l'enthousiasme presque visible autour de lui. « Harry, toi et moi allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Harry ricana tranquillement alors que Stark se tournait vers l'un des hybrides. Il supposa qu'il pouvait appeler Stark un ami, mais il n'était pas temps pour eux de devenir les meilleurs amis. Il séjournait ici depuis déjà un an. Quatre ans de plus et il serait temps de plier bagage et de partir à nouveau.

 _Le mot de Titouille : Alors, alors, ça se dessine tout ça… Je sais pas vous, mais moi (qui découvre aussi l'histoire au fur et à mesure hein), j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite…_

 _Les perles de Sakura :_

 _« le regard poivré de désapprobation » : j'avoue que pour celle-là j'ai bien rit xD_

 _« un tune-up » : euh, si tu pouvais tout traduire ce serait pas mal… xD donc du coup, « tune-up » signifie « mise au point », « accorder un instrument », ici, une révision ;)_

 **Oh mon Dieu XDDDDD on voit que je relis pas mes traductions x) Tu vois que t'es utile finalement :p**

 **Je pense que je savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque vu que je crois que ce n'est pas dans mon magnifique dico anglais et qu'avec Google traduction j'avais eu des perles aussi…**


	3. Pour déclencher une guerre

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : https : / www . fanfiction . net/s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Alyeka : Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et effectivement c'est une bonne nouvelle si tu as oublié que c'était une traduction ! Moi aussi j'adore ces crossovers.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3.

Chapitre 3 : Pour déclencher une guerre – To Start A War

La flambée d'énergie qui déferla sur ses boucliers d'occlumencie réveilla immédiatement Harry et il sortit de son lit, déjà vers la fenêtre avant avant même d'en être tout à fait conscient. Il regarda à l'extérieur, mais un ciel de nuit clair et une rue calme le saluèrent.

Il arrivait parfois qu'une augmentation soudaine de quelque chose lié à la mort frappe Harry aux moments les plus aléatoires. La première fois, il s'était mis dans un état de panique totale sans savoir pourquoi. Une heure et un journal moldu plus tard, Harry avait découvert qu'une conduite de gaz avait explosée, emmenant trois blocs et des centaines de Moldus avec elle. Au fil des ans, il avait appris à le bloquer, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, et que les sentiments qu'il recevait n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux des âmes des morts étant envoyés dans l'au-delà par la Faucheuse. Apparemment, il était du devoir de la Mort d'informer son Maître de ces évènements.

A présent, tant qu'il gardait ses boucliers d'occlumencie, Harry ne les sentait pas vraiment, seulement les très mauvais cas. Mais la sensation n'était pas comme d'habitude. La terreur qui le saisissait habituellement était inexistante. En fait, ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas du tout similaire à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers le côté opposé de la salle, et appela doucement « Mort ? Un mot, s'il te plaît. »

Il y a des années, Harry avait accidentellement convoqué la Mort, et il avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand elle était apparue dans le salon de West face à Danny et Janey. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir, à moins qu'Harry ne le permette, et, comme la Mort le lui avait généreusement expliqué, Harry avait découvert qu'il pouvait l'invoquer à tout moment.

« Vous avez appelé, Maître ? » La Mort apparu de l'autre côté de la pièce, faux en main et, pour une fois, fronça les sourcils. Harry avait toujours instinctivement su que la Mort n'avait pas de véritable forme ou genre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais en donner une description physique, peu importe combien de fois il la voyait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ? »

Mort pris son temps avant de parler, son expression assombrie. « Quelque chose qui n'appartient pas à cet endroit est ici. C'est ce qui n'est pas clair. Mais il chante ma chanson. »

Bien qu'Harry ne parlait jamais à la Mort, mais il s'était habitué à sa façon de parler, à moitié en rimes, l'autre sans. « D'accord, quelque chose interfère avec ton travail. Est-ce un sorcier ? Je veux dire, ce n'est probablement pas un Moldu, si ? Sauf s'ils ont trouvé un moyen de tromper la mort ou quelque chose de stupide dans ce genre-là. »

Mais la Mort secoua la tête. « Il est moldu et pourtant il ne l'est pas. Il y arrive par le pouvoir et la pensée. Son règne a commencé et son objectif est clair. Si cela ne s'arrête pas, la fin approche. »

« Moldu, mais pas vraiment ? » Répéta Harry, ignorant la crainte que le discours de la Mort avait suscitée. « Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un Cracmol ? »

Mort secoua la tête et se tut.

« Pas un Cracmol », murmura Harry. « Quelqu'un sans magie, mais pas vraiment un Moldu. Est-ce un extraterrestre ou quelque chose ? » Devina-t-il en riant à moitié, jusqu'à ce que la mort hoche la tête.

« Un alien ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement. « Vraiment ? »

Encore une fois, la Mort hocha la tête. « Asgard. Ma prise sur eux n'est pas la même. »

Harry soupira. Formidable. Et bien, si la magie et les super-héros existaient, les extraterrestres pouvaient bien exister aussi.

« Bon, alors celui qui est arrivé ici a récupéré les moitiés des âmes des morts et c'est ce qui m'a réveillé », résuma Harry. « Pourquoi prendrait-il la moitié de l'âme de quelqu'un ? »

« Une âme est le pouvoir », lui dit la Mort. « Quand on la plie à sa volonté, elle ne montre rien d'autre que la vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Harry, finalement perdu. « Tu veux dire qu'il contrôle les personnes en prenant en charge la moitié de leurs âmes ? »

La Mort hocha la tête. « Et la vraie vérité est révélée. »

« La vraie vérité? » Harry soupira. Il se raidit. « A moins que… il n'y a rien d'autre à influencer que la vérité. Comme les émotions et les pensées libres. Est-ce ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une fois de plus, la Mort hocha la tête, et Harry grogna. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le dire simplement ? Je suppose qu'il veut manipuler le gouvernement ? »

Cette fois, la Mort ne répondit pas et Harry la congédia avec un soupir. Si la question le concernait directement, la Mort ne s'en souciait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir, et n'était pas un espion qu'Harry pouvait envoyer récupérer des informations

Mais le malaise tordant son estomac n'était pas parti et il passa les dix prochaines minutes à passer de chambre en chambre, agité. Enfin, il récupéra son portable, et appela Stark avec le téléphone qu'il lui avait offert il y a huit mois. Il savait que Stark avait des contacts au sein du gouvernement, peut-être qu'il saurait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait jamais appelé le milliardaire avant, pas une fois, Stark saurait instantanément qu'il y avait un problème. Son estomac se tordit une fois de plus et, pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait être malade. Il respira profondément, activa complètement ses boucliers d'occlumencie pour bloquer le sentiment d'aggravation qu'il recevait, et composa le numéro.

Etonnamment, Stark répondit après seulement trois sonneries, voix encore endormie mais étonnamment forte pour l'heure.

« Harry ? Quel est le problème ? »

Harry hésita un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Je… Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau, comme si cela allait lui donner un indice sur ce qui arrivait. « As-tu… Je veux dire, sais-tu si quelque chose d'étrange se passe ? » _Outre le fait que je t_ _'_ _appelle_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Non, pas que je sache. Le devrais-je ? »

Harry déglutit alors qu'une autre vague d'énergie secoua son esprit. Quelqu'un quelque part prenait des âmes. « Non, bien sûr que non, mais – Penses-tu que tu pourrais vérifier avec le gouvernement ? Je sais que tu y as des contacts. »

Les paroles d'Harry moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'une vague paralysante d'énergie le submergea. Le téléphone glissa de sa main et il tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Celui qui faisait cela venait de prendre plus de la moitié d'une âme très puissante. Une partie de lui cria, tout cela était contre-nature, c'était horrible. Quelqu'un là-bas contaminait les âmes.

« Harry ? Harry ! Quel est le problème ? Allez, réponds-moi ! Merde j'arrive, accroche-toi ! »

« Non, non » Harry décrocha le téléphone à nouveau, alors que le sentiment refluait en quelque chose de supportable. « Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à l'estomac. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. »

« Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu hier et tu étais très bien, alors j'arrive ! »

« Non ! » Dit Harry, plus énergique cette fois. « Ecoute, je vais bien. Je pense juste que tu devrais rester avec un téléphone ou appeler quelqu'un. Je dormais et me suis réveillé un peu… Je pensais que quelque chose allait peut-être mal, c'est tout. »

« J'ai mon téléphone avec moi et je vais appeler certaines personnes, mais je pense toujours que je dois venir. »

« Je vais vraiment bien, Stark », assura Harry, se sentant mieux. Il semblait que l'Asgardien s'était momentanément arrêté. « Je vais retourner dormir, donc tu n'as pas à venir. » Il fit une pause, puis dit brusquement : « Si tu te pointe ici, je te renvoie à coup de pieds sur le trottoir. »

Stark ricana. « Ne fais pas semblant. Je t'appellerai dans la matinée. »

Harry raccrocha et appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre, plissant les yeux vers le ciel. Quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver, quelque chose de grand, et il avait peur d'être tiré dans quelque conflit qui était sur le point d'exploser à travers le monde.

« Tony, qui était-ce ? »

Tony leva les yeux vers Pepper lorsqu'elle apparut à la porte avec deux tasses de café. « Tu es géniale Pepper, et c'était Harry. » Il prit rapidement une gorgée du liquide amer avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

« Avec lui ? Probablement pas, mais il ne veut pas de moi chez lui en ce moment et il m'a dit de vérifier – Nom de ! »

« Quoi ? » Pepper se pencha par-dessus son épaule. « Serait-ce une alimentation par satellite ? Tu pirates des satellites d'alimentation maintenant ? »

« Qui s'en soucie ? » Tony agrandit l'image. « As-tu une idée de ce que c'est ? C'est un centre de recherches. Enfin, c'était un centre de recherches. Maintenant, c'est juste un tas de roches et de métal, et probablement d'organes. »

« Où est-ce ? » Demanda anxieusement Pepper.

« Côte Sud de Staten Island. » Tony étudia les images. « On dirait que l'endroit s'est effondré sur lui-même. »

« Attends, Staten Island ? Un centre de recherches ? » Pepper semblait presque avoir peur maintenant.

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, et ? »

« Phil est là-bas ! »

« Phil ? Qui diable est Phil ? »

Pepper le claque derrière la tête. « Agent Coulson, Tony ! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'il est venu ? Il a dit qu'il avait été envoyé dans un centre de recherches à Staten Island. Je parie que c'est là. »

Tony zooma sur les dégâts. « Oh, je pensais que son prénom était Agent. Eh bien, Fury n'aura plus de majordome – ow ! »

Pepper le regarda fixement, légèrement paniquée.

« Bien, bien, je vais l'appeler maintenant. » Tony ramassa son téléphone. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, Coulson est un coriace, il est probablement dans un hélicoptère avec Fury, et très calme. Pas hystérique. » Il lui jeta un regard pointu pendant qu'ils attendaient que Coulson décroche.

Sept sonneries passèrent, et Tony commença à être ennuyé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde. « Coulson. M. Stark, ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Dites-moi pourquoi. » Déclara Tony, tandis que Pepper poussait un soupir de soulagement. « Vraiment, dites-moi pourquoi. Une expérience à explosée ou quoi ? Il n'y a plus qu'un tas de gravats. »

« M. Stark, c'est censé être Top Secret. »

« Une explosion s'est produite au large des côtes de New York et vous voulez le classer Secret Défense ? Croyez-moi, ça sera bientôt dans la une des journaux. »

Il y eut des murmures étouffés à l'autre bout avant que la voix de Nick Fury ne retentisse à la place de celle de l'agent. « Stark, je suppose que vous avez réussi à pirater une alimentation par satellite, mais comment saviez-vous qu'il fallait chercher quelque chose ? »

Tony ne cilla pas. « Vous pensez vraiment que je ne garde pas un œil sur ce genre de choses ? On ne sait jamais quand Iron Man doit faire une apparition. Vous savez, la protection des civils. »

Le dégoût de Fury flottait clairement sur la ligne. « Votre ego fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'en résout », répliqua-t-il. « Mais, maintenant que je vous tiens, je pourrais aussi bien vus en parler. Etes-vous seul ? »

« Ouais », répondit Tony, serrant une main autour du poignet de Pepper alors qu'elle partait.

« J'en doute fortement, mais ce ne sera pas long. Pouvez-vous localiser le porte-avion du SHIELD ? »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? » Répondit Tony, légèrement offensé. « S'il est sur la planète, je peux le trouver. »

« Bon, faîtes vos valises et partez là-bas. Nous allons vous y rencontrer. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui se passe ! »

« Vous serez briefé une fois arrivé, alors dépêchez-vous. »

« Je ne vais pas aller emballer mes affaires et me dépêcher juste- »

« Stark, je réactive l'Initiative Avengers. »

Tony se tut un instant. A côté de lui, Pepper se raidit, les yeux écarquillés. « Directeur, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas qualifié pour faire partie des Avengers. Quelque chose au sujet d'être volatile, égocentrique ?

« Les temps changent », déclara Fury. « Le monde a besoin des Avengers, et j'ai besoin de vous. Dépêchez-vous, Stark. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Et avec cela, Fury raccrocha, laissant un Tony irrité.

« Et bien », dit Pepper en se redressant et en attrapant les tasses de café. « Je suppose que nous avons tous les deux quelques affaires à emballer. Je vais prendre le jet DC ce soir. Sois prudent. »

« Toi aussi » Murmura-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le satellite d'alimentation. Un instant plus tard, il composait le numéro d'Harry. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque ce dernier décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Tu avais raison. » Commença Tony. « Une explosion est survenue à Staten Island. Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Je ne le savais pas », fut la réponse abrupte. « J'ai senti que quelque chose allait mal…. Tu pars ? En tant qu'Iron Man ? »

« Ouais, je pars maintenant. » Tony se dirigea vers son placard. « Ecoute, reste près de la maison, et si quelque chose arrive, reste à l'intérieur. Si quelque chose semble mauvais – un mec bizarre dans la rue, des robots, des lasers, des monstres, quoi que ce soit – descends dans ton sous-sol et restes-y jusqu'à ce que j'appelle et dise que c'est bon, ok ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi », dit Harry avec désinvolture.

« Sérieux, Harry. C'est grave. »

La pause à l'autre extrémité du combiné fut brisée quand Harry eut un petit rire sec. « Crois-moi, j'irai bien, Tony. Reste en sécurité aussi. »

Et avant que Tony ne puisse enregistrer le fait qu'Harry ait finalement utilisé son prénom après neuf mois de cajoleries, le mécanicien avait raccroché.

Tony cligna des yeux avant qu'un sourire heureux ne se propage sur son visage, et il retourna emballer le reste de ses affaires avec enthousiasme. Eh bien, ne laissez jamais dire que Tony Stark n'obtenait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

Harry ferma sa maison et son garage, s'assurant que le panneau FERMÉ INDÉFINIMENT serait clair pour tous. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous fixés.

Soulevant son sac et prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se dirigea vers Stark Industries. Il donnerait quelques heures à Tony avant de transplaner là-bas.

Il savait que Tony pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il était impossible pour Harry de laisser un de ses seuls amis marcher dans ce qui ressemblait à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre seul, surtout quand la Mort elle-même était inquiète.


	4. Pour les premières rencontres

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : www . fanfiction s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Alyeka : Et si je reposte ! En même temps j'ai que ça à faire… Plus de devoirs et même si demain retour à l'école (NOOOOOOOON) je devrais continuer à publier aussi rapidement !

Irislxi : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 !

Chapitre 4 : Pour les premières rencontres – To first meetings

Debout à l'extérieur de Stark Industries, Harry se demandait comment il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il y avait sans doute une indication dans les ordinateurs de Tony qui lui dirait où le milliardaire avait disparu, mais il ne pensait pas que transplaner à l'intérieur soit une bonne idée. D'une part, il y avait suffisamment de technologie d'Intelligence Artificielle dans le bâtiment pour caser cette idée dans la case « suicide », même pour lui. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il avait toujours refusé de venir quand Tony l'invitait, Harry avait entendu parler de JARVIS, qui notifierait immédiatement Tony s'il sentait un intrus, et ça c'était seulement si JARVIS n'était pas le genre à tirer-puis-poser-des-questions.

Le plus drôle dans tout cela était que Harry avait sa propre clef. Tony la lui avait laissée un jour, et avait refusé de la reprendre, peu importe les menaces qu'avait proférées Harry. Mais il ne savait pas si JARVIS allait informer Tony de sa présence, étant donné qu'il devait rester près de la maison.

Eh bien, il était inutile de revenir en arrière et de perdre du temps. Peut-être que, s'il le demandait poliment, JARVIS garderait le secret.

Un bourdonnement presque effrayé venait de son costume alors que Tony survolait Brooklyn. « JARVIS ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

JARVIS ne répondit pas pendant un moment et Tony s'apprêtait à reposer sa question quand il parla. « Rien, Monsieur. Je voulais simplement scanner la maison de M. Potter. »

« Oh. » Tony approuva totalement. Il avait réussi à installer un petit scanner dans le système d'alarme d'Harry sans trop de plainte du mécanicien. « Alors, il va bien ? »

« Bien », répondit rapidement JARVIS. « Il est en sûreté. Je pense qu'il dort. »

« Je doute qu'il puisse dormir », murmura Tony. « Je voudrais qu'il me dise comment il savait ce qui allait se passer. Si jamais Fury entends parler de sa prédiction du futur vaudou ou quoi que ce soit, il ne laissera jamais Harry tranquille. »

JARVIS fit une autre pause, et Tony eut le sentiment que son IA était amusée. « Vous voulez le protéger, monsieur ? »

Tony fit un son offensé. « Tu dis ça comme s'il ne valait pas cette protection ! Je sauve des étrangers complets tous les mois. Harry le vaut bien. »

« Vous vous méprenez, monsieur. » Objecta JARVIS. « Je trouve cela présomptueux de votre part de penser qu'il a besoin de protection. »

Tony cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il est génial avec des voitures, mais je ne veux vraiment pas le jeter là-dedans. JARVIS… ? »

« Nous approchons de l'Heliporteur, monsieur ». JARVIS ignora ses tentatives de revenir à la rubrique précédente. « Baisse de l'énergie des propulseurs arrières de 40%. Préparation pour l'atterrissage. »

Tony grogna, agacé, mais n'insista pas alors qu'il ralentissait. L'immense porte-avion du SHIELD, sombre et solide même contre les eaux ombragées de l'Océan Atlantique. Il pouvait déjà voir un certain nombre de gens courir partout, des hélicoptères et des avions de chasse stationnés sur la piste. Désintéressé, ses pensées restèrent sur le mécanicien qui était probablement son seul ami, sans compter Pepper.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, Tony avait remercié tous les dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas pour avoir fait tomber sa voiture en panne juste devant Maraudeur's Den. Il pouvait littéralement compter ses amis sur une main, et il restait deux doigts en comptant JARVIS. C'était triste, mais vrai. Bien sûr, les amis n'étaient pas si nécessaires, mais en avoir quelque uns pour avoir au moins des contacts d'urgence serait bien.

Mais dès le début, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose en Harry qui suscitait son intérêt. Tony n'avait toujours pas compris comment Harry avait réussi à régler aussi bien ses véhicules pour qu'ils ne fassent aucun bruit. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose que Tony trouvait étrange. Parfois, alors qu'il allait travailler dans le garage, Harry lui demandait de l'aider à réparer une Mazda ou une Toyota, qu'il n'avait pas vue dans le garage.

Et il y avait aussi la question sur l'âge d'Harry. Tony avait essayé d'obtenir un nombre précis pendant des mois, mais le mécanicien ne lui donna que des réponses comme « environ » ou « quelque chose comme ça », ou encore un son sans engagement qui ne lui apprenait rien du tout. Harry semblait être en fin d'adolescence, mais sa personnalité recluse et sa physionomie mûre avaient toujours donné l'impression à Tony qu'il parlait à quelqu'un de son âge.

Cependant, tout cela n'était rien comparé aux yeux du mécanicien. Après tout, Harry pouvait bien être un adolescent très adulte. Pourtant, Tony ne l'avait jamais vu comme un gosse, à cause des ombres hantées se cachant derrière le vert émeraude de son regard. Les mêmes que celles qu'il voyait parfois dans ses propres yeux en regardant dans le miroir. Harry avait souffert, vu et fait des choses que personne ne devrait voir ou faire, et c'était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Tony était aussi à l'aise en compagnie du mécanicien.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de devenir ami avec lui, cependant. Le mécanicien avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour l'arrêter, mais Tony était vraiment persistant. Il voulait Harry comme ami, et même quand Harry l'avait rejeté, il avait insisté. Quand Harry lui avait donné la clef de rechange, il avait été heureux. Quand Harry lui avait montré le sous-sol, il avait été ravi. Et, il y a seulement deux semaines, quand il était une fois de plus arrivé à l'improviste, Harry l'avait laissé entrer et, au lieu de lui montrer le canapé-lit du salon, il l'avait emmené à la chambre d'amis, précédemment utilisée pour stocker des cartons et des fournitures de nettoyage, qui avaient été rangés et remplacés par un nouveau lit, un bureau et même une étagère, et Tony avait été extatique. Maintenant, la seule chose qui restait à faire était de persuader le mécanicien * de venir visiter Stark Industries de temps en temps. La chambre que Tony avait mise de côté pour Harry commençait à devenir poussiéreuse.

« M. Stark, vous êtes arrivés. »

Tony atterrit sur le pont de l'Heliporteur et retira son casque. « Ah, Agent Coulson, Pepper vous envoie le bonjour. Elle est très heureuse que vous soyez toujours en vie. »

Comme d'habitude, Phil ne semblait pas particulièrement dérouté par l'attitude désinvolte de Tony.

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Phil hocha la tête. « Maintenant, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Le directeur veut que vous jetiez un œil à certain fichier avant que les autres n'arrivent. »

« Les autres ? », répéta Tony en suivant l'agent. « De qui parlons-nous ? Je suppose que l'Agent Romanov sera avec nous ? », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Phil ne sourit pas. « Elle est allée chercher le Docteur Banner, mais oui, elle sera là. »

« Ah, eh bien, je suppose que Cervelle d'Oiseau sera là aussi. » Tony regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils entraient.

« … Agent Barton a été compromis », déclara Phil d'une voix neutre.

Tony inclina la tête, à court de mots pendant une demi-seconde. « Donc, il s'est finalement envolé, hein ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Merde, notre Lady Araignée va être en colère jusqu'à ce que nous le ramenions. Non pas qu'elle ne le soit pas habituellement. »

Fidèle à son habitude, Phil ignora la maladresse de ses paroles et lui montra un laboratoire où un ordinateur portable l'attendait, posé sur le bureau le plus proche. « Commencez à travailler, M. Stark. Le directeur fera appel à votre cerveau très bientôt. »

Alors que Phil disparaissait dans un autre couloir, Tony grimaça et sortit de son costume. Cela allait prendre un certain temps.

« Merci, JARVIS », dit Harry alors que l'IA lui donnait la localisation actuelle de Tony.

« Pas de problème, monsieur », répondit JARVIS en douceur. « Mais, si je peux vous le demander, vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas laisser Tony seul », dit Harry en saisissant la copie imprimée des coordonnées. « Et ,juste par curiosité, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit que j'étais encore là ? »

« M. Stark est dans une situation inconnue », expliqua JARVIS. « Et à en juger parce qu'il m'a dit, vous en savez plus que lui sur les évènements récents. Il est peut-être exaspérant, mais je veux qu'il revienne en un seul morceau, sinon cela laisserait beaucoup de travail à Miss Potts pour nettoyer le gâchis. »

Harry ricana et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, vous et moi veillerons à ce qu'il rentre à la maison sain et sauf. Maintenant, il faut une fenêtre ouverte… ? »

Il se tut alors qu'une des vitres allant du sol au plafond glissait, laissant entrer la douce brise d'une nuit de printemps. « Oh eh bien, ça va le faire ».

« M. Potter, vous êtes certain que sauter d'une fenêtre est la plus sage des actions en ce moment ? » Demanda poliment l'IA.

La bouche d'Harry se crispa. Cinq minutes avec JARVIS et il l'adorait déjà. « Bien sûr JARVIS, je vais voler »

« Voler ? » L'IA s'arrêta alors qu'Harry sortit un balai miniature de sa poche, qui retourna à sa taille normale immédiatement, avant de grimper dessus. « Monsieur, je ne suis pas familier avec cette technologie. »

« Tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas de la technologie. » Harry lança rapidement un charme de désillusion à la fois sur le balai et sur lui-même avant de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité pour faire bonne mesure. « Garde ce secret pour moi, d'accord JARVIS ? »

L'IA fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau. « Bien sûr, monsieur, personne n'en entendra parler de moi. Prenez garde et ayez un bon vol »

Harry esquissa un salut décontracté à la pièce en général avant de décoller du sol, le vent l'entourant immédiatement, le mettant à l'aise. Il appartenait au ciel, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu mettre de côté son balai pendant tant d'années. Il se pencha en avant, fonçant dans le ciel s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Il rattraperait Tony et garderait simplement un œil sur lui pour l'instant. Il s'abstiendrait de sauter dans quelque chose que Tony pouvait gérer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même ne pas avoir besoin d'intervenir. Les humains, Moldus ou magiques, étaient étonnamment ingénieux quand ils le souhaitaient.

Plus de douze heures plus tard, Tony fut sorti de ses pensées sur tout ce qu'il venait de lire par Phil, marchant dans la salle toujours paré de la même couleur.

« M. Stark, où en êtes-vous ? »

« J'ai tout lu »n dit Tony en écartant les bras. « Vous regardez maintenant un expert en astrophysique-thermo-nucléaire. »

« Bien. » Phil montra la porte. « Juste à temps, M. Rogers et le Dr Banner viennent d'arriver avec l'Agent Romanov. Nous prendrons l'air dans quelques minutes. »

« Super. » Tony étouffa un bâillement. « Rencontres avant le café. »

« Essayez au moins de vous entendre avec lui, M. Stark », l'avertit Phil d'un air résigné. « Ne le contrariez pas devant toute l'équipe. »

« Qui, moi ? » Demanda Tony d'un air innocent. « Je ne contrarierais jamais personne ! »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes ? » Lâcha Steve deux heures plus tard, quand Tony lança une autre blague sur le monstre de Bruce.

Tony leva les yeux « Oh, relax, Cap. Sérieusement, ton visage va être coincé de cette façon si tu ne le détends pas. »

Bruce soupira tandis que les deux autres occupants de la pièce commençaient une nouvelle dispute. Il aurait voulu que l'Agent Romanov soit dans la salle, au moins, elle aurait pu les calmer. Un peu. Pour quelques minutes.

« Les gars, arrêtez », appela Bruce, ignorant l'agitation inquiétante de l'Autre. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant de vous entendre jusqu'à ce que Fury revienne ? »

Tony fut le premier à faire marche arrière, facile à vivre, comme toujours. « Il suffit de le demander… Cap a vraiment besoin de se détendre. »

« Arrêtez. » Répéta brusquement Bruce quand Steve bondit de sa chaise. Il foudroya Tony du regard. Honnêtement, il n'avait rien contre le milliardaire, il était le seul ici à ne pas avoir peur de ce que Bruce pouvait devenir, mais il ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse apprécier les quolibets de l'autre homme. Captain America ne les appréciait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bruce poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant l'Agent Coulson.

« M. Rogers, M. Stark » Commença directement Coulson. « Vous prenez l'avion avec l'Agent Romanov, Loki a été repéré à Stuttgart, en Allemagne. C'est une mission de récupération, alors capturez-le vivant. »

Steve couru hors de la pièce et Tony suivit en roulant des yeux, à un rythme plus calme, laissant Bruce seul avec Coulson. L'agent acquiesça. « Le directeur aimerait que vous restiez ici, pour avoir une idée de ce sur quoi vous allez travailler jusqu'à ce que Stark revienne. »

Bruce le traduit par « Le directeur ordonne que vous restiez ici, donc vous ne pourrez pas vous changer accidentellement en Hulk et tuer des gens. » Il hocha la tête en silence et s'installa sur une chaise en attendant le retour de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Harry regarda Tony et les deux autres se précipiter vers un jet et attendit qu'ils soient partis avant de décoller à leur suite, jetant un charme de suivi sur l'avion avant qu'il ne puisse aller trop loin. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait un long voyage et qu'il ne pourrait pas le suivre en permanence. Il espérait juste que rien de dramatique ne se passerait jusque là.

Les perles de Saku :

* « le médecin » au lieu du « mécanicien » XD

Note de la bêta :

Mon dieu, plus je lis cette histoire et plus j'ai envie de connaitre la suite ! En plus, croyez-moi, c'est un bonheur de corriger Saku, parce qu'elle ne fait vraiment pas beaucoup de fautes et que c'est presque comme si je lisais juste la fiction *o*


	5. Pour amis, ennemis et entre-deux

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien :  s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Alyeka : c'est vrai qu'il est pas très discret… Pour les réactions tu le verra toi-même !

Oyukio : Merci pour ta review !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !

Chapitre 5 : Pour amis, ennemis, et entre-deux – To Friends, Enemies, and In-Betweens

Quand Harry arriva finalement à Stuttgart, des cris paniqués retentissaient dans l'air, la Mort voletait pour recueillir les âmes rebelles, et une bataille à part entière se déroulait entre Iron Man, Captain America et un homme masqué habillé en vert et noir qui lui rappela immédiatement un Serpentard. Il tenait un bâton à l'aspect étrange, et à en juger par la façon dont la Mort l'encerclait avec méfiance, sans jamais trop l'approcher, Harry devina que c'était l'Asgardien.

Esquivant un gros morceau de béton volant en l'air, Harry coula rapidement plusieurs charmes subtils de bouclier sur la foule en fuite, saluant la Mort d'un geste dédaigneux. La Mort le salua, prenant un air mi soulagé, mi frustré pendant un moment avant de disparaître sans délai.

Il grimaça quand Captain America fut jeté dans une fenêtre à proximité. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé alors Harry tourna son attention vers Tony tandis que l'Asgard faisait la même chose. Il fronça les sourcils quand ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Si les explosions qu'il tirait faisaient beaucoup de dommages, elles étaient loin du niveau de destruction contenu dans le bâton. Pourquoi l'Asgardien se retenait-il ?

Il haussa les sourcils quand une explosion lourde venant des réacteurs de Tony envoya l'homme au sol, le bâton glissant loin de lui au sol. Un instant plus tard, Tony pointait chaque pièce d'armement de son costume vers l'homme.

« Tu as perdu. » Harry pouvait presque voir la suffisance s'égoutter des paroles du milliardaire.

« Très bien, amenez-le à l'intérieur », fit une voix de femme venant du jet pendant que Loki était maintenant habillé de simples vêtements noirs. « Et laissez le bâton loin de lui. Nous ne prenons aucun risque. »

Harry resta à distance tandis que les deux Avengers retournaient au Jet. Il attendit que la porte se referme derrière eux avant de se fixer sur le dessus du jet. Il n'avait pas envie de voler pour le retour, l'auto-stop avec risque d'être remarqué était probablement mieux. Il se blottit contre le métal du jet, plaça un charme de colle contre l'avion et garda une prise ferme sur son manteau comme il décollait vers les Etats-Unis.

La fissure de l'éclair qui illumina le ciel nocturne était ce qui avait réveillé Harry. Au moins, quand il volait, il n'avait qu'à se soucier d'être dans les angles morts du jet. Coincé sur le dessus du jet, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas commencé à se transformer en glaçons.

Scrutant le ciel, Harry fronça les sourcils quand il ne put pas repérer les nuages d'orage. D'où la foudre venait-elle ? La porte de la fin du jet s'ouvrit soudainement et Harry se raidit quand il repéra le rouge et or du costume de Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Harry sauta en arrière quand quelqu'un atterrit lourdement à quelques pieds de lui. Il se figea, faisant attention à garder son manteau autour de lui, mais cela n'empêcha pas le regard de l'homme – un autre Asgardien, devina Harry – de s'arrêter sur lui avec une précision parfaite. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : l'Asgardien pouvait le voir.

Mais l'homme ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui après avoir apparemment décidé que le jeune homme n'était pas une menace immédiate, se dirigea vers l'arrière du jet. Encore sous le choc du fait que les Asgardiens puissent voir à travers son manteau, il n'eut pas le temps d'agir quand le blond attrapa les cheveux noirs de l'autre Asgardien et bondit de l'avion. A en juger par la rude poignée de l'homme en rouge, ils n'étaient pas du même côté. Un instant plus tard, Tony avait lui aussi bondit de l'appareil, criant à propos de plans et d'attaque. Harry roula des yeux et jura avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, se laissant tomber jusqu'à mi-hauteur avant de sortir son balai à nouveau.

Il avait eu de la chance, songea-t-il. Si l'Asgardien aux cheveux noirs l'avait vu plus tôt, il aurait probablement dû se révéler, et laisser l'ennemi au courant de l'existence de la magie était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment.

Harry plana dans un arbre voisin, pas assez proche pour pouvoir entendre la dispute des deux Asgardiens, mais se frappa presque le front quand Tony percuta le blond de plein fouet, les envoyant tous les deux dans des buissons.

Harry arriva à ce moment assez proche pour écouter la conversation.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de qui nous sommes », dit l'Asgardien, une voix basse pleine d'avertissement.

« Euh, Shakespeare dans un parc ? Votre mère sait que vous déchirez les rideaux ? »

Harry résista à l'envie de frapper Tony quand les yeux de l'Asgardien se plissèrent. Formidable. Tony signait sa propre mort. Harry avait été convaincu dès sa rencontre avec lui que si le milliardaire rencontrait une fin précoce, ce serait parce qu'il aura insulté la mauvaise personne.

« C'est au-delà de vous, homme de métal », continua le blond en contenant sa colère. « Loki fera face à la Justice d'Asgard. »

Le ton de plaisanterie de Tony se dissipa. « Il donne le cube et il est tout à toi. Jusque-là », il baissa sa visière « Reste à l'écart. Touriste ! »

Il se retourna pour partir, et en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Harry sur que le self-control du blond était brisé. Sans réfléchir, il leva la main et envoya une vague de magie percuter le marteau jeté en direction de l'arrière non protégé de Tony.

Le marteau fut envoyé loin, manquant le milliardaire de seulement quelques pouces alors que le milliardaire se tournait à nouveau. Les deux regardèrent l'arme avec une légère perplexité.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Déclara Tony à la légère, mais il y avait plus de perplexité que de moquerie dans sa voix.

Le blond le regarda fixement avant de poser son regard sur Harry debout au bord de la petite clairière. « Je vous aurais eu sans l'intervention de votre sentinelle. »

« Ma quoi ? » La visière de Tony bascula vers le haut à nouveau alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre le regard de l'Asgardien. « As-tu perdu quelques neurones quand nous avons frappé le sol ? »

Maudissant sa propre stupidité, Harry fit instinctivement quelques pas en arrière. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, l'Asgardien pouvait le voir et Tony ne pouvait pas. Il se tourna vers le blond qui regardait Tony et Harry alternativement. Tony était sa priorité, et si l'Asgardien attaquait à nouveau, Harry ne se retiendrait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la colère reflua du visage du blond, ne montrant plus que de la confusion. « Votre… » Le blond se tut en comprenant l'avertissement dans la position d'Harry. Ses mots suivants furent mesurés, parlant à Harry autant qu'à Tony.

« Je vais vous raccompagner à votre base de commandement », annonça finalement le blond, récupérant son marteau. « Loki est mon frère et je souhaite connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. »

Tony eut l'air surpris par le brusque changement de tempérament, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant l'arrivée de Captain America, l'air un peu surpris par le manque de destruction.

« Stark, je pensais que ton plan était l'attaque ? » Il regarda les deux personnes l'une en face de l'autre. « Je pensais que la diplomatie était au-delà de ton niveau de compréhension. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis l'incarnation de la diplomatie », dit Tony, mais son regard traînait vers la zone où se tenait Harry.

« Ok. » Steve hocha la tête, ne croyant clairement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et se tourna vers l'Asgardien. « Je suis Steve Rogers. Ou Captain America. »

« Thor Odinson. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Thor lui lança un dernier regard curieux avant de retourner à la falaise où il avait laissé Loki. Au cri impatient de Steve, Tony se détourna lui aussi, son expression encore rusée alors qu'il parcourait une dernière fois la zone du regard avant de décoller.

Harry attendit que le jet ait décollé avant de le suivre à balai une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Thor avait gardé le silence, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était nerveux d'apprendre l'existence de la magie à d'autres personnes. Thor ne posait pas de problème, il n'était pas exactement humain. Mais Tony l'était, et il était l'une des seules personnes avec qui Harry s'était lié d'amitié. Il savait que si Tony rejetait son amitié, il aurait mal.

« JARVIS, fais un scan de la zone autour du jet », murmura Tony. « Un rayon d'un mile devrait suffire.

« Lancement du balayage », réagit JARVIS. « Que dois-je chercher, monsieur ? »

« Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. » Tony fronça les sourcils alors que JARVIS ne trouvait aucun résultat. « Etends le rayon au maximum. Alors ? »

« Aucun résultat, Monsieur », répondit doucement JARVIS. « Est-ce à cause de la remarque de M. Odinson ? »

« Ouais. » Tony continua à lire les résultats. « Nous n'étions qu'à cinq pieds (environ 1m50) de distance les uns des autres. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ait pu me manquer. Je veux dire, il aurait pu, mais sérieusement, ce serait une insulte à tout demi-dieu de ne pas pouvoir me frapper à cette distance, pour ne pas mentionner que nous sommes foutus, si c'est ça le niveau de nos supposés héros. »

« Oh ? Et vous, monsieur ? Vous êtes inclus dans cette équipe, après tout. »

« Je suis le héros des héros, bien sûr », plaisanta Tony. « Naturellement, les civils peuvent compter sur moi ! »

« Bien sûr, monsieur », dit JARVIS d'une voix sèche. « Maintenant, dégonflez votre tête et vous serez parfait. »

Tony roula des yeux et se pencha en arrière en soupirant. Les scanners n'avaient rien trouvé et il était sûr que Thor avait laissé entendre que quelqu'un l'avait… quoi ? Protégé ? Pourquoi quelqu'un le protégerait au milieu de nulle part, en Allemagne ?

« Essayez de ne pas trop réfléchir, monsieur, vous pourriez court-circuiter votre cerveau. »

Tony lâcha un son irrité « Sérieusement, J, tu es pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

Son IA ne répondit pas cette fois, et Tony tourna son attention vers le demi-dieu prisonnier. Fatigué par ces quelques jours, il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux derrière sa visière pour rattraper son sommeil perdu.

Les humains sont des êtres curieux. Thor l'avait constaté la première fois qu'il était venu sur Terre, quand il avait rencontré Jane Foster.

Assis soigneusement dans l'avion, il pouvait à peine voir le rabat d'un manteau et des cheveux couleur corbeau planant dans les airs. Même avec sa vue, il pouvait à peine voir le personnage. L'homme restait de toute évidence aussi loin que possible.

La première impression qu'il avait eue de Tony Stark avait été celle d'un imbécile arrogant qui ne devait pas s'occuper des questions importantes. Mais si l'homme de fer était un imbécile, alors pourquoi quelqu'un le défendait avec autant de férocité ? Thor avait vite compris que Tony ne savait pas qu'il avait une ombre, et que l'homme sous le manteau était invisible pour les humains. L'anxiété lisible sur le visage de ladite ombre lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony sache.

Thor avait voulu le signaler, bien sûr, il était intervenu après tout, mais le regard protecteur presque dévoué de l'homme avait calmé les instincts de Thor. Il se sentit presque désolé pour ceux qui menaçaient l'homme de fer, car ils ne sortiraient pas de la rencontre indemne.

Alors qu'il donnait une chance au groupe dysfonctionnel, avec les interactions entre Tony et Steve, la guerre se profilant à l'horizon allait être difficile. Mais Jane lui avait appris à ne pas juger les gens à la première rencontre, et l'homme dans l'ombre lui avait rappelé.

Planant à l'extérieur de l'Heliporteur une fois de plus, Harry regarda avec perplexité le demi-dieu debout devant une porte ouverte, comme si il cherchait un danger en scrutant le ciel, mais ne faisant en fait rien. Harry avait fait le tour du gigantesque avion à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui et Thor n'était toujours pas rentré. L'Asgardien l'attendait-il ?

Hésitant, Harry vola autour de l'Heliporteur une fois de plus avant d'atterrir silencieusement sur le pont et de se diriger vers le demi-dieu, en renforçant son charme de désillusion autant que possible. Faisant attention à chaque pas, Harry ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de Thor, lorgnant le blond avec suspicion.

Le demi-dieu baissa enfin les yeux vers lui.

Harry pencha la tête. « Je pourrais être un ennemi. Tu mettrais tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur en danger. »

Thor inclina la tête. « Ce serait le cas si vous travailliez avec Loki, mais vous êtes loyal à Tony Stark. Il serait négligent de ma part de ne pas vous laisser entrer, vous seriez un allié puissant pour l'homme de fer et, par extension, pour nous aussi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de finalement entrer. « Est-ce que tous les Asgardiens sont aussi confiants ? »

« Nous sommes perspicaces, enfin, les meilleures d'entre nous le sont. » Répondit Thor avec un léger sourire alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre Harry à l'intérieur.

Harry étouffa son propre rire avant de suivre le demi-dieu à l'intérieur de la base. Pour quelqu'un qui avait jeté un marteau à Tony quelques heures auparavant, Thor était plutôt sympa.

« Thor, connais-tu les forces de Loki ? » Demanda Steve dès que Thor entra dans la salle de réunion. Harry entra tranquillement derrière lui et se mit sur le côté, se redressant en réalisant l'importance de l'information.

« Il a une armée, appelée les Chitauris », révéla Thor. « Ils ne sont pas d'Asgard, ni de tout monde connu. Il veut les conduire contre ton peuple. Ils veulent la Terre. » Ses traits s'obscurcirent. « Je soupçonne qu'il veuille échanger la terre contre le Tesseract. »

« Une armée. De l'espace. » Dit Steve, légèrement découragé alors qu'il regardait autour de la salle.

« Alors il construit un autre portail. C'est ce pourquoi il a besoin d'Erik Selvig ». Harry reconnu cette personne comme le Dr Bruce Banner et il se redressa avec intérêt. Tony lui avait montré quelques-unes des œuvres de cet homme, et Harry les avaient trouvés très intéressants. Après avoir appris les problèmes que le médecin avait avec son alter ego, Harry avait travaillé sur un nouveau projet d'apaisement dans le cas où il serait nécessaire. Tony avait mentionné plus d'une fois qu'il traquerait un jour Bruce Banner et qu'il l'inviterait à Stark Industries pour discuter un peu. Lui et Tony pouvait prendre soin d'eux-mêmes contre la force brute d'Hulk, au moins assez longtemps pour se mettre hors de portée, alors Harry n'avait aucun problème avec les machinations du milliardaire.

« Selvig ? » La voix de Thor avait un ton alarmé alors qu'il se tournait vers Bruce.

« C'est un astrophysicien », expliqua Bruce.

« C'est un ami », divulgua sinistrement Thor.

« Loki les a mis sous une sorte de sort », déclara une femme rousse. « Avec l'un des nôtres. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi Loki l'a pris », déclara Steve.

« On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki », dit Bruce, et Harry nota le contraste entre le discours et le comportement du médecin. Alors que ses mots étaient confiants, l'homme avait l'air sur ses gardes, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils l'attaquent, ou pire, qu'il les attaque. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. C'est un malade mental ce type. »

« Modère tes propos », cassa Thor, l'air agacé. « Loki a perdu la raison mais il est d'Asgard et c'est mon frère. »

« Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours », répliqua la rouquine. Harry grimaça. Puisque Loki avait pris ces vies avec son bâton, il avait senti chacun de ces décès.

Thor regarda d'abord la femme puis Harry et fronça les sourcils à l'expression tendue planant brièvement sur son visage.

« … Il a été adopté. » Tenta Thor, et Harry étouffa un petit rire.

« Je pense qu'il est sur la mécanique. » Dit Bruce, les ramenant sur la bonne voie. « Iridium. A quoi sert l'Iridium ? »

« C'est un agent de stabilisation », répondit Tony, alors qu'il arrivait en marchant aux côtés de Phil Coulson. Tony l'avait averti qu'il partirait en courant dans la direction opposée si cette agence arrivait vers lui avec une pile de dossiers et un sourire. A l'heure actuelle, Tony semblait tenter d'amadouer Coulson pour une chose ou une autre, et Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas l'agent qui aurait besoin de courir si le milliardaire venait vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

« Grace à ça », poursuivit Tony « Le portail ne s'effondrera pas sur lui-même comme celui du SHIELD. En outre, cela signifie que le portail peut aussi s'ouvrir largement, et rester ouvert aussi longtemps que Loki le veut. »

Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au pont ci-dessous. « Levez les moniteurs », dit-il joyeusement, et Harry ferma les yeux et attendit les quolibets.

« Cette homme joue Galaga ! » Révéla joyeusement Tony alors que Steve fronçait les sourcils, confus. « Il pensait que nous ne le remarquerions pas, mais nous l'avons fait. »

Il se retourna pour regarder les moniteurs devant lui avant de couvrir son œil gauche d'une seule main. « Comment est-ce que Fury fait-il pour les voir ? »

Harry poussa un soupir alors que la femme aux cheveux noirs lui répondit. « Il se tourne. »

« Ça a l'air épuisant. » Décida Tony de façon spectaculaire. Harry fixa l'homme et, comme s'il sentait sa colère, le milliardaire continua miraculeusement à parler du problème.

« Il reste les matières premières. Agent Barton peut s'en procurer assez facilement. Le seul composant majeur dont il a besoin est une source d'énergie. » Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent quand il vit Tony planter subtilement une puce dans l'un des ordinateurs. Il reconnaissait un système de décryptage Stark quand il en voyait un. « Une haute densité d'énergie, quelque chose pour relancer le cube. »

« Quand es-tu devenu un expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire ? » Demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs, mi amusée, mi impressionnée.

« Depuis la nuit dernière. » Tony scanna la salle. « Le paquet, les notes de Selvig, les papiers sur la Théorie d'extraction ? Suis-je le seul qui ait lu tout ça ? »

« Est-ce que Loki a besoin d'une source d'énergie particulière ? » Le coupa Steve.

« Il devrait chauffer le cube à cent vingt millions Kelvin juste pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb » Interrompit Bruce avant qu'un autre combat ne puisse éclater.

« Sauf que Selvig avait compris comment stabiliser l'effet tunnel quantique » Répliqua Tony, et Harry reconnu les débuts de l'excitation puérile que le milliardaire ressentait en parlant de science.

« Eh bien, s'il pouvait le faire, il pourrait atteindre la Fusion des Ions Lourds pour tout réacteur. » Répondit Bruce.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui parle anglais. » Tony sourit à Bruce, regardant tout le monde. « Honnêtement, je ne connais qu'une seule autre personne pouvant parler de ça avec moi, et j'ai dû le laisser derrière. Dieu merci, il y en a un autre ici. »

Harry rit, sentant un éclat de chaleur dans sa poitrine alors que Steve roulait des yeux et murmura : « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Si vous savez ce que nous cherchons, je veux que vous vous lanciez à la recherche du cube. »

Harry reconnut immédiatement le directeur du SHIELD.

« Commençons par son bâton. » Suggéra Steve. « Il est peut-être magique, mais il fonctionne comme une arme HYDRA. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une simple arme HYDRA puisse entraver la mort.

« Je ne sais rien à ce sujet, mais il est alimenté par le cube », dit Fury, l'air mécontent. « Et je voudrais savoir comment Loki l'a utilisé pour transformer deux des hommes les plus cleans que je connaisse en ses singes volants personnels. »

« Des singes ? » Demanda Thor, l'air perplexe. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Le Magicien d'Oz ! » S'exclama Steve, l'air fier. « J'ai compris la référence ! »

Harry dû se battre pour résister à l'envie de frapper Tony dans les côtes pendant qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Eh bien, nous allons y arriver. » Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Allons… »

Tony s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase comme il passait devant Harry à moins d'un pied de distance. Le cœur battant, Harry cessa de respirer alors que le milliardaire tournait brusquement la tête sur le côté, son regard tourné vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Stark ? » Interrogea fortement Fury.

Un regard confus fit brièvement son apparition sur le visage de Tony avant que son expression ne redevienne lisse, et il haussa les épaules. « Non. J'ai juste pensé que je sentais des lys. »

Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle, Bruce pas loin derrière lui, comme la salle le suivit des yeux avec des degrés de perplexité différents.

Harry ignora le regard interrogatif de Thor et se maudit à nouveau. Merde, il perdait vraiment ses habitudes après une décennie loin du champ de bataille.

Il avait oublié que sa maison était pleine de petits pot de lys bordant les fenêtres et Tony, ayant été à son domicile plus d'une fois, lui avait même acheté quelques pots de fleur après avoir découvert qu'il les adorait. Alors que l'odeur des lys s'était accrochée à son manteau, Tony penserait tout de suite à Harry et pas à un parfum de femme.

Merde.


	6. Pour croire - To Trust

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien :  s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Je profite du fait que je sois malade et à la maison pour mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre

Alyeka : Effectivement que Loki l'ait pas vu…. Bref je ne suis qu'une traductrice. Je me suis défoncée pour ce chapitre u_u je l'ai terminé en regardant Castle XD.

Chapitre 6 : Pour croire – To Trust

S'arrêtant dans un couloir désert, Tony attendit impatiemment que son appel passe. Cinq sonneries retentirent, et il était sur le point de raccrocher quand Harry répondit.

« _Tony_ _? Quelque chose ne va pas_ _?_ »

Tony ne sut pas trop quoi dire sur le moment. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit chez lui. Après tout, les lys…

« _Tony_ _?_ »

« Ah », dit Tony en revenant à lui. « Eh bien, je… voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« _A trois heures du matin_ _?_ »

« Oh, il est trois heures ? »Tony regarda sa montre. « Ah oui ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« _Tr_ _ès bien_ », fut la réponse ironique qu'il reçut. « _Et toi_ _?_ »

« Fatigué, affamé, et en manque de café », divagua Tony. « Fury se transforme en dictateur et Coulson est plus effrayant que jamais. Je veux dire, est-ce que ce gars dort de temps en temps ? Chaque fois que je pense prendre une pause, il débarque et dit 'Avez-vous déjà terminé, M. Stark ?' Et je dis 'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir fini ? Non.' Alors il dit 'Continuez M. Stark.' Et je dis 'Merci bien, Agent ! Mais les génies aussi ont besoin de dormir'. Et il répond 'Désolé mais ce sont les ordres, M. Stark. Le directeur m'a ordonné de vous jeter dans l'océan Atlantique si vous commencez à vous relâcher. Je suis juste ici pour m'assurer que cela ne se produise pas.' Et je dis 'C'est très gentil de votre part', et note le sarcasme dans mes mots. Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, mais Coulson a juste sourit de façon effrayante et a sorti un 'Pas de problème, M. Stark. Continuez votre travail.' Puis il se barre pour me laisser travailler comme si je ne l'avais pas fait les dernières soixante-douze heures ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration en terminant sa tirade et Harry répondit, impassible. « _Puisque vous avez atteint le nombre d'heures maximal pour les plaintes, veuillez choisir un autre sujet de conversation._ »

« Ah, ah, très drôle », grommela Tony, se sentant déjà mieux après avoir entendu Harry. « Mais sérieux, je préfèrerais être à la maison. Je ne serais pas sorti du lit si j'avais su que ce serait aussi difficile de revenir."

« _Plus vite tu auras terminé, plus vite tu pourras dormir_ », dit inutilement Harry. « _Mais sérieux, si tu es vraiment fatigué, tu es dans une base militaire, non ? Remplace les systèmes ou un truc du genre et verrouille la porte. Tu seras tranquille._ »

« C'est… un plan merveilleux. », soupira Tony, en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de desserrer son col. Il avait abandonné sa cravate depuis longtemps. « Malheureusement Bruce – le Dr Banner est ici aussi, et je me sentirais mal s'il devait tout faire tout seul. »

« _Il a l'air d'être un homme bien_ », acquiesça Harry. « _Lui as-tu demandé de venir à_ _Stark Industries_ _?_ »

« Je le ferai », dit Tony. « Et laisse-moi te dire, il a vraiment un problème d'estime de soi. Le fait que Captain m'empêche de beaucoup lui parler n'arrange pas les choses. Sérieusement, il pense vraiment que ça va l'aider ? Un gars ne doit pas rester seul toute sa vie. »

Il y eut un épais silence à l'autre bout du fil et Tony se raidit, un soudain sentiment d'appréhension tordant son estomac. « Harry ? »

« _…_ _Je vais bien._ », dit Harry d'un ton forcé. « _Ram_ _è_ _ne-le_ _à_ _Stark Industries. Ta pr_ _ésence est bonne pour lui._ »

« Ouais… Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

« _Tr_ _ès bien_ », répondit-il rapidement. « _Tu devrais probablement te remettre au travail. Tu me rappelles plus tard_ _?_ »

« Ok. » Tony fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, mais n'insista pas. « Je t'appellerai plus tard. »

Ce fut quand Tony raccrocha et alla vers le laboratoire que lui et Bruce utilisaient que quelque chose le frappa. Plusieurs fois. Au figuré, bien sûr. Mais l'impact était incroyablement similaire à celui ressenti en étant frappé par un train de marchandises tout en dansant la salsa dans un costume d'anniversaire sur la voie ferrée et en ne le réalisant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Embarrassant, rapide, et tellement ridicule que vous ne pouviez pas croire de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Les lys. Ils les avaient sentis, et ce n'était pas du parfum ou de l'eau de Cologne, car les agents de service n'étaient pas autorisés à en porter.

Et Thor avait dit clairement que quelqu'un l'avait protégé, avait dévié le marteau, car le demi-dieu n'aurait pas pu le manquer à cette distance. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait et voulait l'aider, peu importe où il se trouvait.

Et JARVIS, oh JARVIS. Sa propre IA lui avait demandé si Harry avait besoin de protection, et c'était son premier indice. JARVIS lui avait dit qu'il avait scanné la maison d'Harry, mais Tony avait posé la mauvaise question. Au lieu de demander s'il était chez lui, il avait demandé s'il allait bien. JARVIS avait répondu positivement, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Harry était chez lui.

Un instant plus tard, Tony courait à pleine vitesse dans le couloir. Oh, il était tellement stupide ! Il avait installé une partie de l'ordinateur central de JARVIS dans la maison d'Harry.

« JARVIS ! » Il fit irruption dans la salle où était son costume, activant le système de parole de l'IA. « Avez-vous redirigé mon appel sur le téléphone portable d'Harry ? »

JARVIS resta silencieux légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire et Tony eu sa réponse. « Monsieur… »

« JARVIS… L'as-tu fait, oui ou non ? »

« … Affirmatif, monsieur. », admit finalement l'IA presque nerveusement.

Tony ferma les yeux et trébucha sur la chaise la plus proche. « Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Monsieur... »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi s'il est encore en Allemagne. », déclara Tony. « Et si il y est, dis-moi si je peux aller détourner un avion. »

« Il n'est plus en Allemagne. »

« Dieu merci » Tony se pinça l'arête du nez. « Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui se passe. Depuis quand fais-tu des choses derrière mon dos ? »

« … M. Potter en sait plus sur ce qui se passe que vous », commença JARVIS. « Il est arrivé à Stark Industries peu de temps après votre départ et je pensais qu'il serait plus prudent de l'aider autant que possible quand il m'a révélé ses intentions de vous suivre. Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant de sa présence. Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas un danger pour vous. »

« Je sais ça », cassa Tony. « Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi, je suis inquiet pour lui. C'est le SHIELD. Dieu sait que Fury aimerait un voyant comme Harry dans son arsenal. Aucun problème avec lui, mais il a une vision avec chaque grande catastrophe sur Terre. Est-ce que Harry est ici ? Dans la base ? »

« En effet. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

« Mes excuses monsieur, mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je l'ai promis à M. Potter. »

« Merveilleux. » Tony se leva et sortit son téléphone avant de composer le numéro d'Harry. « Mon IA à l'intégrité. »

« Si je peux me permettre monsieur, vous m'avez programmé comme ça. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Tony agita la main. Alors qu'il était encore agacé du fait que JARVIS lui ait caché quelque chose de si important, il l'était moins par le fait que l'IA ait travaillé avec Harry. « Pour référence ultérieure, tu peux aider Harry avec le contenu de ton cœur électrique, mais si tu ne me tient pas au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, et je te démonte moi-même. » Malheureusement, il ne dit ça qu'en plaisantant à moitié et JARVIS eu le bon sens de lui promettre.

« _Qu_ _'_ _est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? Si tu appelles pour une crise de la quarantaine soudaine ou un truc du genre, alors je vais t'aider à en sortir d'une maniè_ _re tr_ _è_ _s d_ _é_ _sagr_ _é_ _able._ »

Tony serra son téléphone plus fortement. « Ouais, tu peux dire que j'ai eu une crise. Commençons avec l'attaque cardiaque que j'ai eu il y a une minute quand j'ai découvert – surprise surprise que mon meilleur ami était sur le même avion militaire que moi. »

Le silence régna à l'autre bout du fils et Tony commença presque à lui donner la leçon à nouveau quand Harry dit avec résignation. « JARVIS te l'as dit. »

« Ouais. » Tony s'effondra dans son fauteuil à nouveau en soupirant. « Harry pourquoi m'as-tu suivit ? »

« … _Je devais te garder en sé_ _curit_ _é_ », dit Harry d'une si petite voix que Tony eut du mal à l'entendre. « _Tu es un salaud_ _é_ _go_ _ïste qui ne sait pas comment faire marche arrière et c'est de ta putain de faute pour être entré dans ma vie comme tu l'as fait. J'_ _ai_ _é_ _t_ _é clair au début que je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille, non ? Je ne voulais pas de toi autour, mais tu ne cessais de revenir. Et maintenant tu es un des seuls amis que j'ai, et le seul ami que je suivrais dans toute_ _l_ _'_ _Am_ _érique pour que tu ne rentres pas dans une guerre seul. »_

Tony voulait être en colère, vraiment. Harry l'avait inquiété et suivit sans le lui dire, mais il avait maintenant un sourire stupide collé sur son visage. Harry n'avait encore jamais admis que Tony était important pour lui et il était une bouffée d'air frais comparé aux personnes qui ne l'aimait que pour son argent ou sa position.

« Vraiment ? » Tony ne put masquer la note béate qui glissa dans sa voix et il pouvait presque entendre Harry rouler des yeux.

« _Oui, vraiment, espèce d'_ _abruti_ _égocentrique._ », dit sèchement Harry. « _Avons-nous terminé cette conversation_ _?_ »

« Non. », répondit immédiatement Tony. « Où es-tu ? Tu réalises que si tu te fais prendre, tu es foutu ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici, d'abord ? »

Il y eut une longue pause et Tony soupira avant que sa tête se tourne brusquement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un glissement et Harry entra en fermant son téléphone.

« Harry ! » Tony bondit sur ses pieds, rangea son téléphone et vérifia automatiquement si le mécanicien avait des blessures. Harry avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant soixante-douze heures, et Tony se réprimanda silencieusement alors qu'il réalisait que les passagers clandestins n'avaient pas de chaise de laboratoire inconfortables pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. « Merde, je vais aller te chercher un peu de nourriture. »

« Pas besoin, je suis juste fatigué » Harry lui adressa un rare sourire. « Thor m'a trouvé à manger. »

« Thor ? », répéta Tony, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir mal ou confus. « Tu es allé voir Thor ? Comme le demi-dieu-avec-un-marteau-et-un-air-d' imbécile-heureux ? »

Harry baissa les yeux avant de pousser doucement Tony sur son siège avant d'attraper une chaise pour lui-même. Le milliardaire s'adoucit quand il remarqua que Harry ne pouvait pas rencontrer son regard, et il dit rapidement. « Ecoute, si tu fais plus confiance à Thor qu'à moi pour t'aider, je sais que je n'ai pas eu vraiment beaucoup de temps libre et... »

« Tony… »

« Alors je pense que c'est bien que tu sois allé le voir »

« Tony… »

« C'est bien que quelqu'un t'aide et... »

« Tony ! »

Tony se tut quand Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Si tu t'arrêtais une seconde, tu saurais que je ne suis pas allé voir Thor. », déclara Harry, irrité. « Juste… Juste, tais-toi une seconde. »

Tony cligna des yeux et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il put discerner un soupçon de peur sur le visage de Harry. Il voulut le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, mais le mécanicien avait utilisé le silence momentané pour se ressaisir alors Tony resta calme.

« Voilà », dit Harry, sortant de sa poche un matériau argenté qui se révéla être un manteau. « C'est grâce à ça que je ne me fais pas voir. »

Tony prit lentement le manteau qui sentait légèrement le lys et étudia le tissu soyeux. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Mets-le », dit doucement Harry.

La cape sembla s'allonger automatiquement alors que Tony la mettait autour de ses épaules et revêtait la capuche. Se sentant un peu maladroit, il se tourna vers Harry qui lui indiqua le mur le plus proche. Se tournant, Tony voulut regarder son reflet dans la surface métallique, seulement…

Seulement il n'y avait pas de reflet. Stupéfait, il se rapprocha de la paroi avant de sortir sa main de sous le manteau. Immédiatement, le reflet de sa main apparut aussi, mais c'était tout. Il enleva sa capuche et vit sa tête flottante le fixer, toute aussi surprise que lui.

Tournant autour, son regard tomba sur Harry qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux très fatigués. Il semblait presque vaincu, et Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Harry, c'est incroyable ! », hurla-t-il en regardant le mécanicien. « Comment as-tu fait ? Est-ce une nanotechnologie de carbone ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu incorporée comme... »

« Tony. »

Et Tony cessa de parler parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Harry prendre ce ton-là, coincé entre la douleur et la résignation solitaire, et Tony avait vraiment, vraiment envie de la faire disparaître.

« Ce n'est pas de la technologie. », continua Harry, le regard méfiant, ce qui rappela à Tony les deux premiers mois après leur rencontre. « Ce n'est même pas de la science. C'est de la magie. »

Le silence qui tomba était presque suffocant pendant que Tony tentait d'enregistrer l'information. La magie ? Cela signifiait que…

« La magie ? », sonda provisoirement Tony, en faisant attention à ne pas montrer son incrédulité. Harry ne sembla pas remarquer l'effort.

Avec une inclinaison de l'index et une légère contraction de l'index, le téléphone de Tony vola hors de sa poche et atterrit dans la main d'Harry. Etonné, le milliardaire regarda son téléphone devenir une peluche en forme de hérisson qui commença à faire des claquettes sur la table à côté d'eux quand Harry agita à nouveau son doigt.

« Magie », confirma Harry, inexpressif. « Je suis un sorcier. »

Pendant une longue minute, Tony ne put que regarder fixement le hérisson avant de finalement tourner son regard vers le mécanicien. Un sorcier. Comme quelqu'un qui avait grandi avec la science, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensée, mais Harry était un sorcier ce qui, semblait-il, faisait toute la différence, car Harry n'avait pas mentit. Tony avait appris, après que le mécanicien se soit cassé la cheville et l'ait presque cassée en continuant à travailler, qu'Harry ne mentait jamais quand il parlait de son bien-être.

Il devina qu'Harry devait être un sorcier assez puissant parce que le mécanicien regardait actuellement ses genoux et que la peluche continuait à faire des claquettes. Une partie de son esprit espérait vraiment qu'Harry puisse la transformer à nouveau. Il n'avait qu'un seul téléphone sur lui.

« Alors ? », dit finalement Harry, ne regardant toujours pas Tony.

Tony étudia les épaules voûtées et les yeux engourdis, et il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. « Penses-tu que tu pourrais faire apparaître une tasse de café ? Ça a été une longue journée, et Fury veut sûrement me tuer, maintenant ! Je préfère subir un autre de ses sermons avec du café que sans. »

Et puis Tony sourit et se pencha en arrière pour profiter de la surprise se propageant sur le visage d'Harry, et il se félicita mentalement pour le travail bien fait.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas peur ? », bégaya Harry, l'air confus et plein d'espoir, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à le croire.

« Harry, nous luttons actuellement contre un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir penchant pour la domination du monde », dit Tony, ignorant le léger tressaillement de Harry, et se promettant silencieusement de tuer quiconque ait pu lui donner cette réaction s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Au lieu de cela, il ébouriffa les cheveux du mécanicien avant de glisser un bras amical autour de ses épaules. « Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de la magie. Sérieux, tu t'inquiètes à propos de choses ridicules. »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule ! » Harry fronça les sourcils, mais l'expression était en demi-teinte, et ses épaules détendues. Tony compta ça comme une victoire.

« Alors, dis-moi pourquoi Thor t'as aidé. », demanda Tony, toujours mécontent. Il ajouta après coup « Et s'il te plaît, dis-moi si tu peux retransformer ce hérisson en téléphone. »

Harry rit doucement, soulagé, avant de retransformer le téléphone de Tony.

« Thor peut voir à travers mon manteau », expliqua Harry. « Je suppose que c'est un truc d'Asgardien. Il m'a aidé à monter, et m'a apporté de la nourriture. »

Tony hocha pensivement la tête. « Et tu as réussi à nous suivre en Allemagne et à revenir… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai volé. »

« Tu as volé. », répéta Tony avant de sourire encore plus largement. « C'est génial », il fit une pause avant de se rappeler. « Tu sais, il t'a appelé ma sentinelle. » Il haussa les sourcils en regardant le mécanicien. « Tu es mon protecteur maintenant, Harry. Mon propre chevalier en armure étincelante. »

Harry ricana et Tony fit semblant de ne pas remarquer quand le mécanicien se frotta les yeux. Honnêtement, être préoccupé par ça. Il devrait être offensé. N'avait-il pas démontré qu'il était un bon ami ?

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ça », lui dit Harry, devinant évidemment ce qu'il pensait. « Un de mes meilleurs amis, il est devenu jaloux de moi à cause de ma célébrité dans la communauté magique et le fait que je vienne d'une famille riche, contrairement à lui. Alors je suis habitué à ce que mes amis me lâchent pour des choses que je ne contrôle pas. »

« Ce n'est pas un très bon ami », dit Tony, la voix plus dure que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Harry lui sourit doucement. « Nous ne nous parlons plus depuis un certain temps. Il n'y a rien à craindre de lui. »

Tony grogna. « Moi, je ne vais nulle part. »

L'expression d'Harry devint bizarre une fraction de secondes, avant de s'assouplir une fois de plus. « Non, je suppose que non. »

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudainement et le milliardaire grimaça en voyant qui l'appelait « Vous avez appelé la fausse vie de Tony Stark. », entonna Tony, étouffant un sourire en voyant Harry rire doucement. « Merci de laisser un message. »

« _M. Stark, o_ _ù êtes-vous_ _?_ », demanda Coulson.

« A Honolulu », répondit Tony.

« _Il suffit de retourner au laboratoire pour poursuivre votre travail. Le cube est plus important._ »

« Dites-lui que mon vol a été retardé. », dit Tony, toujours impassible. « Je ne serais de retour que dans la journée de demain. »

« _Le Dr Banner vous cherche_ », l'informa Phil. Tony fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié son collègue.

« Bien, bien, j'étais juste partit me dégourdir les jambes », soupira le milliardaire. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« _Bon_ _à entendre. Le directeur a mis à jour sa menace de mort pour le volcan le plus proche. Je pensais qu'il fallait que vous sachiez._ » L'agent raccrocha avant que Tony ne puisse répondre.

Tony leva les yeux. « Vraiment ? Un volcan ? Il ne peut pas trouver mieux ? »

Harry secoua la tête et récupéra son manteau. « Amuse-toi bien ! »

« Ouais, super… » Tony regarda avec espoir le manteau d'argent. « Tu me le prêteras plus tard, hein ? Je pourrais tellement m'amuser avec ! »

Cette fois, Harry rit vraiment. Sa voix était un peu rauque à cause du manque d'utilisation, mais il était authentique. « Oui, Tony. Tu pourras me l'emprunter. »

« Tu me montreras plus de magie ? », demanda joyeusement Tony.

« Oui, Tony. » Harry agita la main. Un instant plus tard, deux tasses de café fraîchement moulu apparu sur la table. « C'est pour - hey ! »

Ignorant les protestations du mécanicien, Tony lui donna une étreinte avant de prendre le café. « A plus, Harry ! Je dois me remettre au travail ! »

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse menacer de l'étrangler, Tony sortit de la salle, satisfait. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était jusqu'à présent pas une mauvaise conversation !


	7. Pour révéler

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

: Merci pour le compliment !

Alyeka : Le vous c'est une erreur…. Moi non plus je ne pense pas que la cape d'invisibilité serve à aider l'humanité. Merci !

Mitub : Merci aussi pour le compliment

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 !

Chapitre 7 – Pour révéler – To Revelations

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom »

Harry regarda sur le côté pour observer le demi-dieu assis à côté de lui. « … Harry. Harry Potter. »

Thor hocha pensivement la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Apparemment, ils préféraient tous les deux être à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, entouré par des parois métalliques toute la journée.

« Je crois que Tony est en colère contre moi, Harry. » Poursuivit Thor.

Harry soupira. « Désolé pour ça. Tony m'a découvert et il a été… ennuyé que tu le saches avant lui. »

« Cela semble un peu petit… » Déclara Thor attentivement, ne sachant pas si Harry allait se vexer au nom de Tony.

A sa grande surprise, Harry rit carrément. « Petit est au moins un tiers de ce qu'est Tony. Il retient des choses que la plupart des gens trouvent inintéressants, mais là encore, il me connaît plus. »

Thor examina sa réponse puis demanda. « Il réalise que je suis le seul à savoir que tu es sur cette forteresse, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as voyagé en Allemagne, d'ailleurs.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il le sait, mais il va encore mijoter là-dessus pendant un certain temps. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère, mais il adore l'art dramatique. Il va bientôt se calmer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » »

« Je vois. Eh bien, je vais essayer de rester hors de son chemin jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive. »

« La meilleure des choses à faire » Convenu Harry.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable à nouveau, mais Thor n'était pas du genre à être calme pendant de longues périodes, surtout quand il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans son esprit.

« Donc, tu es réellement humain ? »Demanda-t-il. « Tu peux voler, mais je suis tout à fait certain que ce balai que tu utilises ne fait pas partie de la science de ce monde. »

Harry le regarda à nouveau et cette fois, Thor crut voir quelque chose de plus sombre tapi dans les traits de l'homme.

« Je viens très certainement de la Terre » Déclara Harry, hésitant. « Mais humain… »

Avant que Thor ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, Harry posa une question. « A Asgard, vous avez dit que votre durée de vie et très longue, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'est pas… fastidieux ? »

Thor pencha la tête pensivement. « Non. »Il secoua la tête. « Pour nous, une longue durée de vie est normale. Les humains ont une durée de vie d'un peu près un siècle, alors que les Asgardians vivent plusieurs dizaines de siècles. »

« Oh. »Harry le regarda à nouveau, laissant ses sens errer à travers les quartiers invisibles qu'il avait mis en place autour de l'Helicarrier deux jours auparavant. « Qu'en est-il de la vie éternelle ? Ça serait assez difficile, non ? »

L'expression de Thor s'obscurcit. « En effet. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un est une telle existence. L'immortalité est un lourd fardeau à porter… Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec lassitude. « Pour rien. Je me demandais juste. »Il se leva et rajusta le manteau autour de lui. « Je rentre. Il commence à faire un peu froid. »

Thor suivit l'exemple d'Harry sans protester, mais un soupçon grandit dans son esprit. A en juger par les caractéristiques physiques d'Harry, le demi-dieu le plaçait autour de dix-sept ans, encore un enfant dans le monde humain. Mais Harry ne parlait pas comme un enfant. Il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans sa manière de parler. Thor lui parlait comme à un égal, reconnaissant envers Harry qui répondait à toutes ses questions qu'il avait sur les humains avec une honnêteté patiente. Même Jane avait ri quand il avait demandé à quoi servait une station essence. Harry répondait à ses requêtes comme si il s'adaptait lui aussi à une nouvelle culture, la principale raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé s'il était humain ou non.

Et Harry n'avait jamais vraiment dit oui. Il avait dit que c'était discutable. Comme le demi-dieu recula dans leur fief temporaire, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un, humain ou autre, enveloppé dans autant de mystères qu'Harry Potter.

« Es-tu toujours énervé par ce qu'a dit le capitaine ? »

Tony jeta un regard à Bruce avant de retourner à son téléphone.

« Il a un balai dans le cul »Murmura Tony. « Mais non, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire. »

« Hm »Le médecin tapa quelque chose avant de dire avec désinvolture. « Tu penses au passager clandestin ? »

Tony réagit instinctivement, à mi-chemin de la porte, composant déjà le numéro de Harry alors qu'il regardait Bruce avec méfiance.

Le savant leva rapidement les mains dans un geste de paix. « Whoa, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! »

« C'est marrant, mais je pense qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres façons de le dire. » Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Tony ne parle à nouveau. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Bruce sourit de façon contrite. « L'autre gars, tu sais ? Il a des sens surdéveloppés. J'ai aussi senti les lys, mais je pensais que ça venait de toi. »

Tony eut l'air légèrement offensé. « Vraiment ? Tu penses que je pulvérise des lys partout sur » Il baissa les yeux sur la chemise qu'il portait et réalisa. « Oh. Ce doit être une de ses chemises. J'étais chez lui. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « Petit-ami ? »

Tony secoua la tête, détendu, alors qu'il revenait dans la salle. « Meilleur ami. Il est… »Un sourire. « Unique en son genre. »

« Je peux le dire »Dit-il en montrant le téléphone dans les mains de Tony. « Tu lui parles dès que tu as un moment de libre. »

« J'ai beaucoup de question » Marmonna Tony, et ses yeux furent soudain pleins de malice. « Tu veux le rencontrer ? »

« Oh, euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » Refusa immédiatement le médecin. « Cette pièce a des cam… »

Tony roula des yeux et le coupa. « S'il te plaît, tu es en présence d'un génie. Comme si je n'allais pas détourner les caméras à la première occasion. Crois-moi, la seule chose que l'on verra sur les écrans sera la vidéo de notre premier jour de travail ici. »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »Assura Tony alors qu'il envoyait un message à Harry. « Tu l'aimeras. »

« C'est n'est pas cause de ça que je suis inquiet » Murmura Bruce, mais il savait que protester serait inutile.

Se glissant à travers la porte entrouverte, Harry regarda Bruce qui leva immédiatement les yeux, les yeux fixés quelque part sur son épaule. Le médecin regarda Tony qui se pencha sur le bâton avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Euh, M. Stark ? Votre ami est ici. »

Tony leva immédiatement les yeux, un sourire sur son visage. « Harry ? »

Ignorant l'appréhension ressentie à être ainsi exposé, Harry enleva son manteau, fermant la porte en même temps. Il attrapa le regard surpris de Bruce et sourit légèrement.

« Salut, je suis Harry Potter »Il s'avança et tendit une main. « Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Tony m'a montré une partie de votre travail sur les collisions antiélectrons. Fascinant. »

La surprise sur le visage de l'homme se prononça encore plus. « Tu aimes la science ? »

« J'aime la physique » Confirma Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Et »Interrompu Tony comme il se plaça à côté d'eux. « Harry est également un grand fan de la façon dont tu perds le contrôle et te transforme en un immense monstre vert. »

Harry soupira alors que l'expression de Bruce se ferma immédiatement. « Ignore-le. » Dit Harry en foudroyant Tony du regard. « Ecoute, la première chose à savoir sur moi est que je peux prendre soin de moi. L'autre gars, comme vous l'appelez ne me cause aucun problème. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Bruce le dévisageait, surpris. « Vous êtes très honnête, M. Potter. » Dit-il finalement, ayant apparemment décidé qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans les paroles du mécanicien. Harry haussa les épaules pendant qu'il jetait son manteau sur une chaise à proximité. « Je sais ce que ça fait quand on nous ment. Pas un sentiment agréable. Et c'est Harry, Dr Banner. M. Potter me fait penser à l'école. »

Bruce hocha lentement la tête, toujours à l'air incertain, mais son corps était plus détendu. « Très bien. Appelle-moi Bruce. »

« Hey, comment se fait-il qu'il te demande de l'appeler Bruce et que tu sois tout de suite d'accord, alors que j'ai dû mendier pendant 9 mois et être emmené loin par le SHIELD avant que tu ne m'appelles Tony ? » Protesta Tony lorsqu'Harry acquiesça agréablement. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Lui n'est pas énervant comme toi. »Dit Harry benoîtement.

Tony fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner dans un accès de colère. « Très bien, alors. Tu veux être son meilleur ami, vas-y ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard avec Bruce. Le scientifique haussa les épaules avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. « Tu peux m'aider avec ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! »Harry se déplaça vers l'endroit où se tenait Bruce, balayant les stats sur les écrans. Les deux commencèrent à travailler en ignorant le couac fort d'indignation lancé par Tony, en partageant un petit sourire, celui de Bruce plus hésitant que celui de Harry mais réel tout de même, lorsque le milliardaire leva les mains et retourna à son espace de travail, maugréant contre l'injustice et les amis conspirateurs.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était un bon moyen de passer les heures.

Bruce ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il a constaté que l'autre était beaucoup plus calme quand il se tenait à côté de Harry.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures depuis qu'Harry les avaient rejoints, et Bruce fut agréablement surpris quand il découvrit que le mécanicien était aussi bon que Tony l'avait dit. Alors qu'il y avait quelques domaines dans lesquels il devait clarifier certaines choses (et honnêtement, cela ne le gênait pas. Harry était un étudiant attentif, et il soulevait des questions intéressantes qui devait encore l'arrêter et le faire réfléchir sur la réponse) Harry pouvait suivre leur jargon scientifique, ramassant parfois leurs erreurs de pourcentage.

Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de l'effet apaisant qu'Harry avait sur lui. Personne n'avait pu calmer Hulk avant, mais le mécanicien ne montrait pas de signe d'inconfort autour de lui, comme Tony. Il n'était pas étonnant que les deux soient amis, ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'instinct d'auto-préservation.

Bruce hocha distraitement la tête quand Tony partit prendre une douche, le laissant seul avec Harry. Le scientifique regarda le Britannique à nouveau. Il ne montra aucun changement alors qu'il feuilletait un des livres que Bruce avait récemment écrit mais ne fronça pas les sourcils. Il semblait complètement immergé et absolument pas dérouté par l'absence de Tony.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? » Lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir censurer ses paroles.

Harry leva les yeux.

« Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi Tony ne l'est pas »Continua-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement. « Il est un civil, mais il a l'habitude avec Iron Man et tout. Mais toi… »

« Quand ai-je dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de moi ? » Coupa Harry d'une voix douce. « Je ne suis pas impuissant, tu sais. Si tu perds le contrôle, nous pouvons juste attendre que tu te calmes. »

« Tu fais partit de la parade m'inviter-à-Stark-Industries aussi ? » Demanda Bruce en le regardant.

« Eh bien, Tony ne doit pas exécuter la parade lui-même »Dit sèchement Harry. « Il finirait par faire quelque chose de stupide et dramatique et toute l'équipe Avengers débarquerait chez lui. »

Bruce rit légèrement. « Bonne chance pour convaincre le capitaine. Ces deux-là ne se supportent pas. »

« Ils n'ont pas encore combattu ensemble »Répondit facilement Harry. « Il n'y a aucun respect entre eux pour le moment. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de respect entre nous tous »Marmonna Bruce.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »Contra sévèrement Harry. « Tony te respecte, et il est facile de voir que tu le respectes. Thor n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faut faire avec vous. La femme aux cheveux rouges, l'Agent Romanov, se méfie de vous tous et se sent probablement encore mal que son coéquipier les aient trahis. M. Rogers respecte ce que vous pouvez faire mais il n'a pas encore sorti la tête du cul quand on parle de Tony, et vice-versa. Dysfonctionnel, mais pas impossible. »

Bruce fixa le mécanicien. « Tu ne nous as pas tous rencontrés. »

« Non » Convenu Harry. « Mais je suis ici depuis un moment, et j'ai eu assez des coups de gueule de Tony sur M. Rogers et l'Agent Romanov pour avoir une bonne idée de leur personnalité. »

Bruce le regarda un instant alors qu'Harry lui offrit un petit sourire avant de retourner à son livre.

« Que peux-tu faire alors ? » Demanda Bruce, cédant enfin à la curiosité.

Harry rit. « Je ne suis pas un super-héros, Bruce. »

« Peut-être pas, mais moi non plus. » Il semblait avoir attiré l'attention du mécanicien avec cette déclaration car Harry le regarda à nouveau.

« Je peux faire… un certain nombre de choses. »Dit lentement Harry. « Pose la bonne question et je t'en montrerais un. »

Bruce cligna des yeux et posa immédiatement une question dont il était sûr d'avoir la réponse. « Comment se fait-il que l'autre soit si calme autour de toi ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question puis ferma son livre et regarda la porte fermée. « Que sais-tu à propos des Phénix, docteur ? »

Bruce eut l'air déconcerté. « Euh, ce sont des oiseaux mythiques, non ? Immortels, car ils peuvent renaître »Il haussa les épaules. « C'est à peu près tout. Je ne suis pas très calé niveau mythologie. »

Harry sourit, mais le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Ils ne sont pas des mythes, docteur. J'en ai vu un. »

« Tu es sérieux » Acquiesça Bruce en étudiant l'expression du mécanicien. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela à a voir avec ma question ? »

« En plus de la renaissance »Commença Harry. « Les larmes de Phénix sont capables de guérir à peu près tout. Leur chanson donne du courage à ceux qui en ont besoin, et leur présence apaise les émotions à un certain degré. »

« Donc, tu vas me dire que tu caches un Phénix dans ta poche ? »Plaisanta le scientifique.

Harry lui lança un sourire ironique. « Pas vraiment. » Il regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de se lever et, un instant plus tard, Bruce fut bouche bée devant l'oiseau de taille moyenne perché sur la table.

« C'est pas vrai » Murmura-t-il, sentant l'autre se calmer encore plus. « Ce… Ce n'est pas possible »

Le Phénix devant lui avait un plumage onyx élégant, les plumes noirs brillant presque bleu foncé sous les lumières du laboratoire. Quand il s'envola, trois longues queues traînaient derrière lui, flottant gracieusement alors que l'oiseau se posait à côté de lui. Des yeux verts familiers le fixèrent.

« Tu es… encore Harry ? »Demanda Bruce, incertain, cherchant un signe de mécanique.

Le Phénix trilla un accord avant de prendre un air interrogateur en pointant ses ailes pour que Bruce les regarde de plus près. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de toucher une créature éthérée, même si c'était encore Harry.

Mais Harry sauta en avant et le frappa presque avec son aile, lui donnant en quelque sorte un regard sévère et Bruce sut qu'il était grondé. Riant, moitié incrédule, moitié stupéfié, il tendit la main pour caresser les plumes douces.

« Tu es belle » Souffla-t-il émerveillé. Quand Harry trilla d'indignation, il dit rapidement. « Beau je veux dire. »

L'oiseau hocha la tête, le torse bombé dans un mouvement exagéré rappelant à Bruce qu'Harry était le meilleur ami de Tony. La personnalité dramatique du milliardaire avait finalement dut déteindre sur le mécanicien.

A ce moment-là, Hulk entendit les pas se rapprochant et, Bruce ne sachant pas si Harry pouvait se retransformer rapidement, Bruce attrapa son manteau et le jeta sur le Phénix surpris, juste avant que Tony n'entre dans la salle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Tony ne regarde autour de lui. « Où est Harry ? »

« Euh… » Bruce se gratta la tête et regarda l'air à côté de lui. Tony suivit son regard.

« Pourquoi est-il là ? » Demanda Tony, soupçonneux.

Un trille amusé retentit et Bruce sourit d'un air penaud avant de récupérer son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que… »Tony regardait l'oiseau. « Est-ce… »

Juste devant eux, le phénix se retransforma de nouveau en Harry, et le mécanicien glissa de la table pour se tenir sur le sol à nouveau.

« Ouaip. »

« Tu peux te changer en oiseau ? »Tony avait l'air ravi. « C'est comme ça que tu as voyagé jusqu'en Allemagne ? »

« Tu as volé jusqu'en Allemagne ? » Répéta Bruce.

« Non. » Dit Harry en regardant Tony, puis il se tourna vers Bruce. « Et oui. »

Tony croisa les bras. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu es allé en Allemagne. »

Harry fit un geste de la main. « Je te le dirais un jour. » Et avant que Tony ne puisse protester, il montra l'un des ordinateurs. « Et je pense que ton programme de décryptage a terminé son travail. »

Tony le regarda, exaspéré, mais laissa tomber le sujet et se précipita sur le moniteur. Bruce regarda autour quand un autre ensemble de pas approcha de la salle. « Harry, caches-toi, quelqu'un arrive. »

Harry acquiesça et mit rapidement son manteau, et retomba quelque part derrière Bruce alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Nick Fury ennuyé entra.

« Que faites-vous, M. Stark. » Exigea-t-il.

Tony ne broncha pas sur le fait d'être pris en flagrant délit. « Je me demandais la même chose pour vous. »

« Vous êtes censé localiser le Tesseract. »S'exclama Fury.

« Nous sommes en train de le faire. » Coupa Bruce. « Le modèle est verrouillé et nous cherchons sa signature. Lorsque nous recevrons un coup, nous auront l'emplacement autour d'un demi-mile.

« Et vous récupérerez votre cube, pas de chichi. »Le regard de Tony prit un air accusateur. « Quelle est la phase deux ? »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait à nouveau pour révéler Steve Rogers, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une très grosse arme.

« Phase deux du SHIELD est d'utiliser le cube pour fabriquer des armes. »Déclara Steve sans ambages, en regardant Tony.

« Rogers, nous avons rassemblé tout ce qui touche au Tesseract. Cela ne signifie pas que nous… »

« Je suis désolé, Nick »Fury se tourna vers l'écran où des plans d'armes très détaillés étaient affichés. « Quoi, vous avez menti ? »

« Je me suis trompé, directeur » Dit Steve. « Le monde n'a pas changé. »

La porte s'ouvrit une quatrième fois et Thor et Natasha se joignirent à eux. Bruce eut l'air inquiet par le fait que le laboratoire soit plein, mais se détendit quand il sentit une main contre son bras, calmant l'autre une fois de plus.

« Saviez-vous à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le seul agent du SHIELD dans la chambre. Il se hérissa lorsque la rousse lui lança un regard méfiant, mais dédaigneux.

« Tu veux sortir de cet environnement, docteur ? » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Je suis de Calcutta, je suis assez bien élevé ! »

« Loki te manipule »

« Et qu'as-tu fait exactement ? »Bruce répondit, irrité. Il se sentait bien, probablement à cause d'Harry. Loki ne lui faisait rien.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici pour que je batte des cils vers toi ! »Cassa l'Agent.

« Oui, et je ne pars pas parce que tu es légèrement crispé ! »S'exclama-t-il, irrité avant de se tourner vers l'ordinateur, puis vers Fury. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi le SHIELD compte utiliser le Tesseract pour construire des armes de destruction massive. »

Fury soupira avant de pointer Thor. « A cause de lui. »

Thor eut l'air déconcerté. « Moi ? »

« L'an dernier, la Terre a eu un visiteur d'une autre planète qui a eu un match de rancune qui a rasé une petite ville. »Expliqua Fury alors que tout le monde se décalait pour garder Thor dans leur champ de vision. « Nous avons appris non seulement que nous ne sommes pas seuls, mais aussi que nous sommes ridiculement faibles par rapport à eux. »

« Mon peuple ne veut que la paix avec votre planète. » S'opposa Thor en plissant les yeux.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas les seules personnes là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » Contra Fury. « Et vous n'êtes pas la seule menace. Le monde est rempli de gens qui ne peuvent être égalés. Ils ne peuvent pas être contrôlés.

« Comme vous contrôliez le cube ? »Contesta Steve.

« Le fait que vous travaillez avec le Tesseract et ce qui a attiré Loki à vous, ainsi que ses alliés. »Thor prit la parole. « C'est le signal pour tous les domaines que la Terre est prête pour une forme supérieure de guerre. »

« Une forme supérieure ? »Répéta Steve.

« Vous nous avez forcé »Se défendit Steve. « Nous devions trouver quelque chose pour nous défendre. »

« A force de dissuasion nucléaire »Coupa Tony d'une voix inhabituellement forte. « Parce que c'est vrai que ça calme tout. »

« Rappelez-moi d'où vient votre fortune, Stark ? »Dit froidement Fury.

Bruce sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche et vit le regard de Thor regarder dans la même direction. Il savait que si Fury allait plus loin, Harry ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Même en n'ayant passé que quelques heures en compagnie du mécanicien, Bruce savait que Harry n'épargnerait pas quiconque blesserait Tony, émotionnellement ou physiquement.

« Je suis sûr que s'il fait encore des armes, Stark serait totalement avec. » Dit Steve.

Bruce modifia ses pensées. Si Steve allait plus loin, le capitaine ne quitterait pas la salle indemne. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le porteur de bouclier détestait autant le milliardaire.

« Attendez, attendez ! Tiens ! Comment est-ce sur moi ? »Avança Tony, pour une autre mise en jeu.

« Je suis désolé ? »Demanda Steve d'un air moqueur.

« Je pensais que les humains étaient plus évolués que ça… »Interrompu Thor. Bruce remarqua une brève étincelle dans les yeux de Thor alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de Harry. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Thor voyait pour produire le soupçon d'appréhension caché sous ses mots.

Malheureusement, Fury le prit dans le mauvais sens. « Excusez-moi, sommes-nous arrivés à votre planète ? »

Et la salle tomba rapidement dans le chaos.

« Vous parlez de contrôle, mais vous êtes un chaos judiciaire. »S'exclama Thor par-dessus la voix des autres.

« C'est son truc, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit amèrement Bruce. « Je veux dire, nous, une équipe ? Non, non. Nous sommes un mélange chimique qui donne le chaos. Nous sommes… nous sommes une bombe à retardement. » Comme toujours, il fut ignoré.

« Vous avez besoin de prendre du recul. » Averti Fury.

Bruce sentit l'autre s'agiter et chercha immédiatement Harry. La main rassurante se revint et une vague de calme déferla sur lui, dégageant sa tête alors que sa colère refluait.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser le gars tranquille ? » Demanda Tony avec désinvolture en attrapant Steve par l'épaule.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »Steve frappa la main de Tony, s'énervant de plus en plus. « Dégage ! »

« Oh, je commence à vouloir me battre »Dit Tony, la voix pleine d'avertissements.

« Ouais, bien sûr, l'homme en armure »Railla Steve. « Qu'est-ce que tu es franchement ? »

« Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope »Répondit facilement Tony.

« Ça ne vaut rien. »Dit froidement Steve. « J'ai vu le film. Tu ne te bats vraiment que pour toi-même. Tu n'es pas du genre à te sacrifier, à te fixer sur un fil et laisser l'autre gars se barrer. »

« Je pense que je couperais simplement le fil » Réfléchit laconiquement Tony.

« Toujours un moyen de t'en sortir »Ricana Steve. « Tu sais, tu peux ne pas être une menace, mais il vaut mieux arrêter de faire semblant d'être un héros. »

Même Bruce, de l'autre côté de la salle, vit le scintillement de colère dans les yeux de Tony avant qu'il ne soit recouvert. La main autour de son bras le serra momentanément en même temps et honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il essayait de l'arrêter ou si Harry avait décidé de déchirer le capitaine lui-même.

La voix de Tony était pleine de mépris et d'intention malveillante quand il parla à nouveau, faisant un pas menaçant en avant. « Un héros, comme toi ? Tu es une expérience de laboratoire, Rogers. Tout ce qu'il y a de spécial en toi vient d'une bouteille. »

« Revêts ton costume, et vient te battre »Osa Steve. Bruce regarda sur le côté quand il sentit Harry se raidir.

Thor rit moqueusement. « Vous les humains, êtes si petits et minuscules. »

« Ouais, ceci est un tee-shirt » Dit distraitement Bruce alors qu'il sentait Harry changer. Quelque chose clochait ?

« Agent Romanov »Commença Fury. « Voulez-vous escorter le Dr Banner jusqu'à… »

Bruce tourna brusquement la tête. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ? Il allait bien, mieux que bien. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi calme depuis longtemps. « Où ? Vous louez ma chambre. »

« La cellule était juste… »

Bruce se redressa, plissant les yeux, agacé. Il détestait quand les gens lui mentaient. « Au cas où vous avez besoin de me tuer, vous ne pouvez pas. » Cracha-t-il sans réfléchir. « Je le sais, j'ai essayé. » La chambre était soudainement silencieuse alors qu'il continuait à divaguer. « Je suis faible, et je ne voyais pas de fin, alors je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l'autre l'a craché. Donc j'ai déménagé, et me suis concentrer sur l'aide pour les autres personnes. J'étais bien jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez à nouveau jeté dans ce show et mis tout le monde ici en danger, mais je me sens bien en ce moment et m'envoyer à ma chambre, ça ça va me faire chier. »

Bruce les regarda avec défi, se concentrant sur la source de chaleur à côté de lui. L'ordinateur sonna soudainement et tout le monde le regarda fixement alors qu'un signal apparu pour localiser le Tesseract. Bruce se précipita vers l'écran, sentant la main d'Harry glisser de son bras, mais la chaleur apaisante était toujours à côté de lui.

« Le Tesseract est localisé ? » Demanda Thor, d'une voix un peu plus calme.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus vite. » Dit Tony.

« Ecoutez, nous… » Commença Steve.

« Le Tesseract appartient à Asgard, aucun être humain ne doit l'avoir » Intervint Thor.

Tony semblait impatient et se tourna pour partir, mais il fut arrêté par Steve.

« Tu n'y vas pas seul. »Ordonna Steve.

Tony n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des ordres, surtout de la part du capitaine. « Tu vas m'arrêter ? » Répliqua-t-il en frappant la main de Steve.

« Mets ton armure, nous allons le découvrir »Cassa Steve.

« Je n'ai pas peur de frapper un vieil homme. »Grogna Tony.

Steve le regarda. « Mets… »

Un grand bruit le coupa et tout le monde se retourna pour regarder le téléphone posé sur l'espace de travail de Tony. Bruce reconnut immédiatement le téléphone d'Harry.

« C'est à moi » Tony se précipita sur l'appareil et le ramassa. « Ce doit… »

Il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et Bruce fronça les sourcils avant de se déplacer pour voir le message. Il eut le souffle coupé.

VIOLATION DE LA SECURITE. INCONNU A PASSER MES PROTECTIONS. BOMBE AU MOTEUR TROIS. SORS.

« Tout le monde dehors ! »Aboya Tony, et l'urgence dans sa voix assura l'obéissance absolue de tout le monde. Les occupants de la salle partirent alors qu'un grondement lointain retentissait et que le laboratoire explosait derrière eux, douchant tout le monde de débris de verre.

« Merde ! »Cracha Fury, titubant à cause de la force de l'explosion, et cherchant son oreillette. « Hill ! »

« _Le moteur numéro trois est en panne !_ » Dit Hill assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende si bien que Fury grimaça et enleva son oreillette. « _La turbine a l'air intacte, mais il est impossible d'aller le réparer alors que nous sommes en l'air._ »

« Stark vous… Stark, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Tony avait complètement ignoré la conversation et regardait autour de lui presque frénétiquement.

« Ici ! » Cria soudainement Thor, en faisant un drôle de geste de son côté gauche. Fury Natasha et Steve regardait l'air perplexe le demi-dieu alors que Tony et Bruce soupirait de soulagement.

« Eh bien ! »Tony haussa un sourcil vers Steve. « Moteur trois, allons-y ! »

Tony fila avec un Steve confus sur ses talons. Fury soupira et secoua la tête. « Parfois je me demande… »Murmura-t-il, avant de regarder les gens restant autour de lui. « Le reste d'entre vous, soyez utiles. Dr Banner, vous êtes certains… »

« Je vais bien »Déclara Bruce en soupirant. Il se craqua les doigts avant de se changer rapidement en Hulk. « Je vais à la tête du pont. Plus d'espace. »

« … Est-ce moi ou il est un peu différent aujourd'hui ? »Demanda Natasha à haute voix.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »Dit Fury en secouant la tête. « Mais je lui demanderais plus tard, la chance semble être de notre côté. Allons-y ! »

En un clin d'œil, Natasha sprinta vers le laboratoire de détention. C'est là où l'ennemi irait chercher Loki, et elle était sûre qu'elle trouverait aussi Clint.

« Je vais voir Loki aussi » Dit Thor avant de partir après Natasha, marteau en main.

« La moitié de l'équipe a perdu l'esprit » Murmura Fury avant de remettre son oreillette. « Coulson, dirigez-vous vers la section de détention. Je vais vous y rejoindre. »

« Ici, Stark ! »Appela Steve d'une des plateformes.

Le milliardaire plana dans l'air, observant les dommages. « Je dois dégager ce système de refroidissement avant de pouvoir accéder aux rotors et dégager les débris. »Observa-t-il avant de pointant le côté. « Je veux que tu arrives au panneau de commande du moteur et que tu me dises quels relais sont en surcharge. »

Steve cligna des yeux avant de sauter en l'air et de sauter de l'autre côté.

« _A quoi ça ressemble là-dedans ?_ » Demanda Stark dans l'oreillette.

Steve regarda le panneau et donna sa meilleure estimation. « Il semble fonctionner sur une certaine forme d'électricité. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant presque Tony rouler des yeux.

« _Eh bien, ce n'est pas si mal_ » Dit sèchement le milliardaire. « _Très bien, je vais te parler à travers ça. Que peux-tu voir ?_ »

Steve trébucha dans une description sommaire des contrôles et suivi les instructions de Stark pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne lui donne finalement son feu vert. « _Ok, les relais sont intacts. Mais même si j'efface les rotors, cette chose ne redémarrera pas sans une aide. Je vais devoir pousser._ »

Steve se raidit en alarme. « Mais si cette chose remarche, tu seras déchiqueté ! »

« Reste dans l'unité de contrôle et inverse les polarités assez longtemps pour… »

« Parle anglais ! » Cria Steve. Il avait besoin de savoir quoi faire ou cet abruti arrogant allait se faire déchiqueter.

Stark soupira. « _Tu vois le levier rouge ? Ça va ralentir les rotors justes assez pour que je sorte. Actionne le quand je te le dis._ »

Steve repéra le levier et sauta dessus. « Ok, j'attends ton signal. »

Nick grogna presque lorsque le moteur resta éteint et l'avion entier s'inclina, perdant instantanément de l'altitude. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire sans provoquer une explosion.

« C'est Barton, il a pris nos systèmes »Grogna-t-il dans l'oreillette. « Il se dirige vers le laboratoire de détention. Qui y va ? »

« C'est l'agent Romanov. J'y vais. »

Harry apparut dans le laboratoire de détention quelques minutes après Thor et en même temps que Coulson. Il s'arrêta et vit Loki au contrôle de la cellule de verre et Thor à l'intérieur de la dite cellule.

« Eloignez-vous, s'il vous plaît »Ordonna poliment Coulson, en soulevant une arme de Phase deux vers Loki.

L'attention de Loki était fermement tournée vers Coulson et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner, regardant leur échange avec méfiance.

« Tu l'aimes ? »Demanda Coulson, et Harry voulait vraiment que l'agent tires. Il n'aimait pas l'expression calme sur le visage de Loki. « Nous avons commencé à travailler sur le prototype après que tu aies envoyé le Destructeur. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Tu veux savoir ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment cligné des yeux à partir du moment où Coulson avait commencé à parler à Loki, et dès que l'énergie du bâton disparu de l'endroit où l'Asgardian se tenait, Harry transplana aussi, laissant derrière lui son manteau pour ne pas être gêné et plaqua Coulson au sol alors que le vrai Loki apparaissait derrière eux, l'extrémité du bâton le manquant de quelques pouces alors qu'il était projeté en avant.

« Je suggère de lui tirer dessus ! »Cria Harry en lâchant l'agent.

Coulson ne perdit qu'une seconde ou deux à regarder Harry avant de rouler dans une position accroupie pour faire face à un Loki surpris, et de tirer sur la gâchette. L'explosion venant du pistolet lança Loki à travers la pièce et à travers la paroi, laissant l'Asgardian sous un tas de métal et de roche.

Harry soupira de soulagement, puis se figea lorsque Coulson se retourna et le pointa avec son arme.

« Non ! »Rugit Thor depuis sa cellule, lançant son marteau contre la vitre à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, la vitre fut brisée et le demi-dieu traversa le laboratoire et fusilla Coulson du regard, se positionnant devant Harry. « Harry est un ami. Baissez votre arme immédiatement. »

Coulson regarda le demi-dieu, mais baissa son pistolet avant de regarder Harry à nouveau.

« Eh bien »Dit-il finalement. « Non pas que je ne vous sois pas reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie, qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous monté sur l'Helicarrier ? »

Harry se leva, le regard toujours collé sur le pistolet au cas où l'agent décidait de tirer. « Je suis Harry Potter » Dit-il sèchement. « Un ami de Tony. »

« M. Stark n'a emmené personne avec lui. »Dit Coulson en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai suivi »Répondit Harry en ajustant ses vêtements. « Maintenant, gardons cette discussion pour plus tard. Je pensais que tout le monde tentait d'empêcher l'évasion de Loki. »

Cela fit remuer à la fois Thor et Coulson puisque tous deux se dirigèrent vers le trou dans le mur. Coulson regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de placer l'arme sur le sol et de tourner le dos à Harry pour suivre Thor.

« Il est parti ! »Hurla Thor. Harry courut. En effet, il n'y avait personne au milieu des décombres.

« Et maintenant ? »Demanda Harry après qu'ils aient parcouru l'ensemble du laboratoire de détention et absolument rien découvert.

« Retournons en arrière. » Suggéra Coulson en tapotant son oreillette. « Les explosions ont dû abattre une partie des systèmes de communication, je ne peux pas joindre le directeur. »

Thor publia un grognement frustré mais hocha la tête à contrecœur. Harry attrapa son manteau mais ne le mit pas. Le secret était éventé maintenant qu'il avait sauvé Coul0on, et l'agent n'allait sûrement pas garder le secret.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Potter, le Directeur aimer crier et menacer les gens, mais il n'exécute jamais les menaces, sauf si vous êtes une menace. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, même si le SHIELD se retournait contre lui, mais ce serait gênant à gérer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry »Thor lui tapa l'épaule. « Si nécessaire, je vous défendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Harry eut un sourire ironique. « Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas à là ! »

« Stark, comment saviez-vous que nous devions quitter la salle ? »Demanda Steve alors qu'ils retournaient au centre de l'avion. Il le harcelait depuis le début de la lutte impromptue.

Stark lui jeta un coup d'œil, le casque sous le bras. « Tu ne veux pas savoir » Grommela-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement les rayures sur son costume.

Steve fronça les sourcils. « J'étais un peu occupé. Je tirais le levier autant que je pouvais »

Stark grogna de façon évasive et refusa de dire un mot de plus du chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Tony gela et Steve se cogna presque. « QU'EST-CE QUE… »Son regard se posa sur le nouveau visage debout à côté de Thor et de Bruce. Fury, Coulson, Hill et Natasha se tenaient à quelques pieds de distance.

A côté de lui, Steve pouvait sentir Stark se raidir même derrière son armure. Un instant plus tard, le milliardaire avait traversé la salle et s'était placé en face de l'étranger et épingla Fury d'un regard étonnamment dur.

Fury ne sembla pas du tout dérouté. Il grogna 4 mots. « Commencez à parler, Stark. »


	8. Pour fusionner deux mondes

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Vivi : Merci pour le compliment ! Je ne suis pas bilingue non plus mais je me débrouille, c'est cool que ça te fasse plaisir !

Shinonema : Contente que tu t'y intéresses sans aimer Avengers ! Merci de ton soutien !

Parmezan : C'est pas grave si les liens ne passent pas, au pire il suffit de chercher le nom de l'auteur ! Merci pour le compliment, mais en fait je n'ai rien à faire d'autre n'ayant pas de problèmes avec l'école même si je vais bientôt mourir (breveeeeeeet).

Liliputies : Merci !

Chapitre 8 : Pour fusionner deux mondes – To merge two worlds

« Harry est ici parce que je l'ai emmené avec moi »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Stark, vous êtes venu ici dans votre armure »

« Personne ne t'as rien demandé, Spangles »

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne l'a vu autour ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais ? Si vouliez bien vous taire pendant une minute »

« Vous savez, il est comme toi : Enfreindre les règles et mettre les civils en danger »

« Je suis un civil ! Et il est en train de disparaître pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le propos… »

« Alors s'il te plaît éclaire nous, Capitaine, quel est le propos ? Et c'est quoi cette vendetta personnelle contre moi de toute façon ? »

« Je ne fais pas de vendetta personnelle ! Tu es trop téméraire, tu vas finir par nuire à quelqu'un ! »

« Rogers, je te jure que si je blesse Harry, je couperais mes propres bras alors retournons à… »

« Euh, excusez-moi… »

« Depuis quand sommes-nous partis dans une bataille verbale entre vous deux ? Vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous calmer ! Loki a disparu et nous avons avec nous un inconnu qui se baladait sur la base depuis je ne sais combien de jours… »

« Agent Romanov, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous n'avez pas besoin de réitérer ce que nous savons déjà. »

« Euh, peut-être que nous devrions le faire. »

« Elle essaie seulement de ramener tout le monde sur la bonne voie, Stark. »

« Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, directeur. Comme je voulais le dire avant que cette im… buté de capitaine ne m'interrompe… »

« C'était un mensonge évident ! »

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé terminer ma phrase ! »

« Parce que c'était un mensonge ! »

« Vous les humains, deviennent idiots quand vous commencez à vous disputer. Pourquoi ne pouvez pas juste écouter ? »

« Oh, c'est riche venant de toi, Thor ! Tu n'écoutais pas vraiment quand tu voulais récupérer ton foutu marteau ! »

« Um, pouvons-nous juste… »

« Bon choix de mots, directeur. Mon. Marteau. Mjolnir est légitiment le mien. Il fallait que je le récupère. »

« Quand avons-nous commencé à parler de marteaux ? Je pensais que nous parlions de… »

« HEY ! STOP ! »

Le son de Bruce claquant ses mains sur la table en métal était assez pour que tous se taisent et que la moitié d'entre eux sortent leurs armes.

Bruce ricana quand Natasha sortit son arme. « Sérieusement, Agent Romanov ? Je suis toujours sous contrôle. Et cette arme ne me fera rien. »

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Natasha tressauta avant qu'elle ne range à nouveau son pistolet. A quelques pas de là, Fury éloigna la main de son arme alors que Hill et Coulson suivait l'exemple de Natasha.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention »Bruce frappa dans ses mains avant de désigner Harry d'un geste du bras. « Pourquoi ne pas laisser Harry parler ? Après tout, ce serait logiquement à lui de parler. »

Une longue pause suivie la remarque de Bruce avant que Fury ne soupire et ne tire une chaise. « Vous avez raison. M. Potter, racontez-nous tous. »

Lentement, tout le monde prit un siège aussi leurs regards se tournant vers le seul anglais de la salle.

Harry était jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, regardant les Avengers se disputer. Si c'était cette équipe qui devait sauver le monde, ils allaient avoir du mal !

« Eh bien » Commença Harry en regardant la salle. « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis Harry Potter, un ami de Tony, et je suis arrivée sur la base par moi-même. » Il foudroya Tony du regard quand celui-ci commença à protester. « Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Je suis juste venu pour protéger Tony. »

L'expression de Tony fut un mélange d'indignation et de suffisance. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »Exigea Natasha. « Tu es là depuis des jours n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons pas vu ? »

« C'est ma faute »Coupa Thor. « Je l'ai aidé. »

« Vous avez amené un civil à bord sans avertir personne ? »Demanda Hill en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor haussa les épaules. « Oui. »

« Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici de toute façon ? »Pressa Natasha. « Thor ne nous a rejoint qu'en Allemagne. »

Thor fit un bruit amusé. Harry bougea inconfortablement alors que Tony se penchait en avant avec intérêt. Il était prêt à leur dire qu'il était un sorcier ? Tony le savait déjà, et Bruce l'avait deviné. Et Thor accepterait sans sourciller, il était déjà familier avec la magie.

Etonnamment, ce fut Fury qui prit la décision pour lui, se penchant en avant. « Je pense que la question, M. Potter, est, pourquoi avez-vous choisi de protéger M. Stark parmi tous ? Et pourquoi protégez-vous quelqu'un, vous de toutes les personnes ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…. ?

« Harry James Potter » Dit doucement Fury, et Harry eut l'impression d'être aspergé d'eau froide. « Le Sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne. »

Tous se redressèrent dans leurs sièges. Même Tony fronça les sourcils, confus.

Harry le regarda. « Vous savez. » Dit-il enfin, pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction qu'il devait prendre.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. »Confirma Fury. « C'est le SHIELD. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous ignorons. »

Harry détourna les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau lorsque Fury poursuivit « Saviez-vous que la Grande-Bretagne vous recherche ? Ils ont contacté le Ministère Américain, et le Ministère Américain a contacté le SHIELD. Qui savait que vous squattiez Stark Industries ? »

Harry se raidit immédiatement alors que Tony se redressait dans son siège, prêt à défendre Harry.

« Tout d'abord je ne 'squattais' pas »Dit froidement Harry. « Et en second lieu, la raison pour laquelle ils me recherchent est que le Ministère Britannique n'a rien de mieux à faire que de savoir où habites leur célébrité préférée. Je ne suis pas un criminel. Le Ministère de la Magie Américain le sait. S'ils ont un cerveau, ils me laisseront seul, et si vous, directeur, en avez un, vous ne penserez pas à les contacter. »

« Attendez »Interrompit Natasha. « Sauveur ? Ministère de la Magie Britannique ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Il y eut un silence alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau Fury. « Le Statut du Secret ne s'applique plus à moi depuis longtemps. Ça va avec les avantages du fait d'être le Sauveur, un certain nombre de lois ne s'applique pas à moi. A vous de choisir, Directeur. »

Il y eut une pause prolongée avant que Fury ne soupire et se mette à donner un bref aperçu de la communauté magique vivant dans le secret à côté des Moldus, et des deux guerres qui avaient hanté la Grande-Bretagne pendant les quatre dernières décennies. Dire que la salle était stupéfaite était un euphémisme.

« Donc la magie est réelle ? »Natasha regarda Fury et Harry, et le mécanicien réussi tout juste à attraper une étincelle d'excitation enfantine dans les yeux de l'Agent. « Ici, sur Terre ? »

« Ouais »Acquiesça prudemment Harry. « Mais il y a des lois nous interdisant de le révéler. »

« Donc rien ne sort de cette pièce »Avertit Fury. « Ou il y aura des conséquences. »

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'être le sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne ? »Demanda Tony en regardant Harry.

Harry grimaça. « C'est un longue histoire. En gros, je me suis débarrassé d'un très mauvais sorcier axé sur la domination du monde. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, mais ce bâtard revenait toujours. Ils m'ont appelé leur sauveur quand je me suis débarrassé de lui pour de bon. »

« Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que nous faisons en ce moment » Observa Tony.

« Tu as dit à plusieurs reprises »Dit Thor en regardant Harry de près. « Et pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, vingt maximum. »

Harry lutta pour garder son expression vierge. Il avait deux options. L'une des deux n'était pas envisageable. « Nous avons une durée de vie plus longue »Dit doucement Harry. « Nous vieillissons plus lentement. »

« Merde, chanceux ! »Taquina Tony alors que Thor fronçait les sourcils. « Alors, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Il est impoli de demander son âge à quelqu'un, Tony. »Rétorqua Harry en souriant. « Tu n'as qu'à deviner. »

« Retournons à la question de base »Interrompu Fury. « Pourquoi protégez-vous Stark ? »

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison ? »Contra Harry. « Il est mon ami. Je protège mes amis. Je pense que tout le monde ici est d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Je n'allais pas laisser Tony seul là-dedans. »

« Les Anglais vous cherchent toujours » Souligna Tony.

« Et ils peuvent continuer à chercher »Dit Harry dit voix froide. « Il n'y a aucune loi stipulant que je ne peux pas vivre où je veux, comme je veux, et si il y en avait une, j'en serai probablement exempté aussi. »

« Vous ne vous souciez pas de vos amis et de votre famille qui… »

« Je n'ai pas de famille. »Cassa si fortement Harry que Tony sembla considérer ses options pour que Fury se taise. « Ils sont tous morts. Et je n'ai pas parlé à mes amis depuis bientôt huit ans. Je doute qu'ils soient très inquiets pour moi. »

La tête de Tony pivota à nouveau, l'air perturbé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit complètement coupé des autres. Harry dû se battre pour ne pas rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Avait-il oublié à quel point il avait eu du mal à devenir ami avec lui ?

« Il y a des Aurors britanniques qui… »Essaya à nouveau Fury. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi le directeur essayait de se débarrasser de lui, mais il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Et que feront ils exactement ? »La voix d'Harry laissait facilement transparaître sa colère. « Les Aurors britanniques ? Je suis sûr de connaître au moins deux tiers d'entre eux. Je suis allé à l'école avec chacun d'eux. J'ai formé certains d'entre eux. Les bases sur lesquelles ils ont bâtis leur carrière, JE leur ai appris. Je leur ai enseigné tout ce que je savais après avoir suivi une formation d'Auror accéléré à 15 ans. S'ils tentent de me prendre par surprise, je peux les avoir avant même qu'ils ne passent ma porte d'entrée. »

Un silence de mort suivit la tirade d'Harry alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il croisa le regard de Tony, et grimaça presque en voyant la consternation dans son regard.

« Tu étais dans une guerre à quinze ans ? » Demanda doucement Tony. Même Fury eut l'air surpris par la sobriété inhabituelle dans la voix du milliardaire.

Harry haussa les épaules, le regardant à nouveau alors qu'il se calmait peu à peu. « C'était nécessaire. Les gens mouraient à gauche à droite et j'étais… capricieux, cette année-là. Je ne voulais pas rester à l'école, et les adultes autour de moi voulaient que je m'entraîne, alors j'ai accepté.

« Tu avais quinze ans »Dit Bruce.

« Techniquement, j'en avais seize quand j'ai commencé. »Corrigea Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de différence »Natasha avait l'air sinistre, et Harry se souvint de ce que Tony avait mentionné sur le passé de la femme.

« J'étais en colère à l'époque »Soupira Harry. « Je venais de perdre mon parrain »

« Donc ils ont joué sur vos émotions »Natasha plissa les yeux. « C'est méprisable. »

« C'est la vie »Répliqua Harry. « Les gens font ce qu'ils peuvent pour survivre, et j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait avoir Voldemort. En outre, il est mort maintenant. Pas la peine d'en reparler.3

« Alors vous n'avez pas l'intention de revenir ? »Parla à nouveau Fury avant que Natasha ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je compte vivre ma propre vie. »

Fury se pencha à nouveau avec une expression déterminée, et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'allait dire le directeur.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous intégrer les Avengers, alors ? »


	9. Pour se séparer

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Cathy : Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma traduction !

Alycia Panther : Ça c'est sûr !

Chapitre 9 : Pour se séparer – To Come Apart

Harry le regarda. « Quoi ? »

Tony le regarda. « Quoi ? »

Fury jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Tony lorsque le milliardaire bondit sur ses pieds. « Stark, restez en dehors de tout ça. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Pas mes… »Bafouilla Tony. « Excuse-moi mais à ce que je sache, Harry est ici pour moi pour ne pas mentionner que je fais partie de l'équipe que vous tentez de mettre sur pied. Si vous essayer d'intégrer Harry à cette plaisanterie, vous aurez un autre problème ! »

« Tony »Interrompit Harry. « C'est bon. »

Tony tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Tu vas vraiment… »

« Je ne vais pas vous rejoindre »Interrompit Harry. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis ici que pour m'assurer que Tony rentre à la maison en vie et en un seul morceau. Rien de plus. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas un super héros. Le fait que je puisse faire de la magie ne signifie pas que je vais me battre. D'ailleurs, comment pensez-vous que la communauté magique sera si je commence cette croisade Avengers ? »

Tony s'assit, apparemment convaincu qu'Harry ne ramasserait pas les armes et ne rejoindrait pas le SHIELD. D'autre part, Fury n'était pas heureux.

« Potter, savez-vous le bien que vous pourrez faire autour de vous ? »Exigea-t-il. « C'est ce que les Avengers… »

« Non »Harry secoua la tête. « Voilà ce que vous voulez que les Avengers fassent. Je suis sur cette base depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et j'ai vu un tas d'individus séparés essayant de faire les choses à leur façon. L'un des vôtres n'a même pas été ici tout le temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute »Coupa Natasha. « Et il est de retour maintenant. Il est à l'infirmerie. »

« Compréhensible, et je ne dis pas que c'est de sa faute, mais quelqu'un peut-il me dire ici, en toute honnêteté, que les Avengers sont plus qu'un nom en ce moment ? » Il les regarda tous, même Tony, et pas un seul ne réussit à lui répondre.

« Et de toute façon »Poursuivit Harry, son regard implacable à nouveau placé sur Fury. « Comment peuvent-ils se faire mutuellement confiance si vous leur cachez des choses ? Vous avez la responsabilité de leur donner une raison de rester. » Il tourna pour regarder le reste des Avengers. « Et tout en acceptant de venir ici, chacun d'entre vous à la responsabilité de venir avec une raison de vous battre. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous dire qu'entrer dans une bataille sans raison se termine souvent dans un sac mortuaire. Soit vous avez une raison, soit vous n'en avez pas, mais il n'y a pas d'entre-deux. »

Et sans un mot, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait exprimé son opinion. S'ils le prenaient en compte ou non, c'était à eux de décider.

« D'ailleurs, je pense toujours que tu es un trou du cul de première classe » Renchérit Tony après un minute de silence.

Fury soupira avec lassitude. « Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, M. Stark. Restez assez calme pour m'écouter. » Il fit une pause, puis grogna. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où je me ferais engueuler sur la manière dont je gère mon équipe. »

« Il a un point »Dit Bruce. « Personne ici ne fait confiance à personne. »

« Je te fais confiance, grand gars ! »Lui dit Tony en lui tapant l'épaule.

Bruce sourit légèrement au milliardaire, mais il était en demi-teinte au mieux. Etre disputé par quelqu'un comme Harry n'était pas une expérience agréable, et une certaine tension était restée dans l'air même après qu'Harry soit sorti de la pièce.

« Ecoutez »Fury attira leur attention à nouveau alors qu'il se levait et allait à l'avant de la salle. « Nous sommes au point mort. Nos communications sont HS et l'emplacement du cube est perdu. Barton n'est pas sorti de l'infirmerie. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où est Loki et nous avons un puissant sorcier à bord dont la seule préoccupation est Stark, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il n'est pas du tout impressionné par nous. »

Il fit une pause et regarda chacun d'eux avant de poursuivre d'un ton grave. « Oui, nous allions construire un arsenal avec le Tesseract. Je n'ai pas mis tous mes jetons sur ce numéro, car je jouais à quelque chose d'encore plus risqué. Nous avons eu une idée, Stark le sait » Tous les yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Tony. « Appelée l'Initiative Avengers. L'idée était de réunir un grand groupe de personnes remarquables, pour voir si elles pouvaient devenir une équipe. Voir si elles pouvaient travailler ensemble, combattre dans des batailles dans lesquelles nous ne pourrions pas combattre. »L'œil de Fury s'aiguisa alors qu'il regardait Tony. « Il me semble que votre ami est déjà au courant. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « J'ai tout dit à Harry. »

« C'était censé être top-secret. »Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« Et à qui Harry le dirait ? »Contesta Tony. « A ses voitures ? Il est mécanicien. Il n'est ici que pour moi. »

« Comment êtes-vous devenu amis, d'ailleurs ? » Demanda soudain Steve, honnêtement curieux. « Vous n'êtes semblables en rien ! Pourquoi aurait-il prit le risque de se faire prendre juste pour te protéger ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils, agacé. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ferais la même chose pour lui. »

Cela lui rappela le fait que Steve l'ait accusé de ne jamais rien faire, et le capitaine ricana. « C'est une surprise. »

Tony se leva si vite que la chaise bascula vers l'arrière. « Tu sais quoi, Rogers ? Tu m'énerves depuis le premier jour. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu dis à propos de moi. Je peux encaisser les insultes. Mais insultes Harry et tu franchis la ligne, donc si ton visage ne veut pas rencontrer mon poing, garde ta bouche fermée. »

L'expression de Tony reflétait une quantité alarmante d'hostilité alors qu'il faisait face à chacun d'eux. « Ça ne marchera pas. »Il regarda Fury. « Donc je vais vous épargner la peine d'imprimer un formulaire de licenciement. Je démissionne. »

Et avec ceci, il se retourna et sortit, ses pas résonnants sur le sol métallique.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je m'en vais aussi. » Bruce se leva, les mains jointes. « Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je ne peux pas tracer le cube sans équipement, je peux m'en aller. »

Par opposition à Tony, ses pas étaient quasiment silencieux, et il ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière.

Thor poussa un soupir dégoûté et se leva aussi. « Vous les humains… Parfois je me demande comment vous avez pu évoluer autant. »

Reprenant son marteau, le demi-dieu partit aussi. Personne ne remarqua le froncement de sourcils mal à l'aise sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait à quel point son marteau était lourd.

Natasha serra les lèvres avant de se lever de son siège. « Monsieur, je voudrais retourner voir Barton. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé et les médecins ont dit qu'ils allaient me donner une mise à jour de son état quand je rentrerais. »

Fury hocha la tête et regarda un de ses meilleurs agents disparaître de la chambre. Soupirant profondément, il se tourna vers le dernier membre des Avengers.

« Eh bien, Rogers ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Steve regarda le directeur. « Comment avez-vous entendu parler de Potter, de toute façon ? »Demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, il se cachait, non ? »

Coulson se racla la gorge. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. Loki m'aurait tué autrement. »

« Je pensais que sa seule priorité était Stark »Souligna Steve.

« Apparemment non. »Fury haussa les épaules. « Bien que je doute que beaucoup de gens resterait sans rien faire pendant que quelqu'un se faisait tué s'ils pouvaient l'empêcher.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration avant que Fury ne parle avec impatience. « Rogers ? »

« Je veux parler à Harry »Dit soudain Steve, se levant brusquement.

« Démissionnez-vous ? »Pressa Fury.

« Je vous le ferais savoir quand j'aurais pris ma décision. »Promis Steve avant de sortir de la pièce dans la même direction que Harry.

« Monsieur ? »

Fury se tourna pour regarder Hill.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Fury soupira de nouveau. « Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. »

« Attendre quoi ? »Demanda Hill comme elle et Coulson suivait Fury hors de la salle.

Fury fronça les sourcils. « Que les Avengers soient assez fort pour travailler ensemble. »

Maintenant que l'Helicarrier n'avait plus rien à faire et restait en l'air, Harry pouvait profiter du paysage sans que les gens ne courent sur le pont.

« Ça vous gêne si je me joins à vous ? »

Harry se raidit en entendant la voix, et se tourna pour voir Steve Rogers planant quelques pieds plus loin. Après un moment de contemplation, il se déplaça pour faire de la place au nouvel arrivant.

« Donc, vous êtes mécanicien »Commença Steve.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est une profession. J'aime travailler avec les voitures. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence maladroit. Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards que lui lançaient Steve toutes les quelques minutes.

« … Que voyez-vous en Stark ? »Demanda finalement Steve, une frustration évidente contenue dans sa voix.

Harry lui lança un long regard. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez en Tony ? »Répliqua-t-il.

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Il est arrogant et téméraire, et il n'a aucun contact. Il est égoïste aussi, et tout est une blague pour lui. »

« Vous pensez vraiment ça ? »Demanda Harry d'une voix neutre. « Vous avez combattu avec lui il y a quelques instants. Vous avez travaillé ensemble pour remettre la turbine en marche, non ? »

Steve hésita et Harry attendit patiemment sa réponse.

« Il aurait pu mourir »Répondit Steve. « Il a dû pousser les rotors pour qu'il fonctionnent à nouveau. Et il m'a fait confiance pour actionner le levier… »

Il se tut, plongé dans ses pensées, et Harry acquiesça. « Je ne nierai pas le fait qu'il soit un salaud égoïste, mais il n'est pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas qu'Iron Man. Je veux dire, il a beaucoup d'argent, il est célèbre. Il n'a pas besoin du danger supplémentaire obtenu en étant un super-héros pour obtenir de la reconnaissance. Et à la fin de la journée, toutes ces choses qu'il a faites pour le SHIELD, personne ne le saura vraiment, sauf nous. Il est ici parce qu'il veut aider, peu importe ce qu'il raconte aux gens. »Son regard s'aiguisa et il le foudroya du regard. « Donc, si jamais j'entends quoi que ce soit à propos de Tony se rapprochant même de ce que vous avez dit dans le laboratoire, vous verrez exactement pourquoi un Auror britanniques ne se risquerait pas en duel avec moi. Compris ? »

Steve eut l'air choqué, mais il réussit à hocher la tête faiblement et Harry arrêta de le regarde méchamment. « Bon, as-tu tout dit ? »

« Euh, non »Steve se déplaça légèrement. « …. L'équipe s'est en quelque sorte… dissoute. »

« Choquant. »Dit Harry, impassible.

Steve fronça les sourcils. « C'est la faute de Stark. »

« Oui, ça l'était. »Accepta Harry. « Qu'en est-il de l'agent Romanov ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. « Elle ne peut pas vraiment partir. Elle est agent du SHIELD, mais je pense qu'elle non plus ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les Avengers. »

« Eh bien, c'est un groupe de super-héros au XXème siècle. »Harry secoua la tête. « Vous les Américains, j'ai presque ri quand je l'ai découvert. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec les super-héros ! »Protesta Steve avec indignation.

Harry pencha la tête. « C'est un gros travail. »

« Mais ça vaut le coup. »Insista Steve. « Peu importe combien c'est difficile d'en être un, ça en vaut la peine à la fin. »

« Je ne dis pas que ça ne le vaut pas, capitaine »Harry se leva, s'étira et fit face à Steve. « Mais alors, vous allez me demander : pourquoi vos collègues ne sautent pas sur l'occasion d'en devenir un ? »

Harry sauta du pont et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant derrière lui un Steve pensif.

« Potter ! »

Harry se retourna et cligna des yeux en apercevant Natasha courir vers lui, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux. « Agent Romanov ? »

« Tu peux guérir les gens avec la magie, non ? »Haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en dérapant en face de lui.

« Euh, eh bien, oui »Commença Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas qualifié pour… »

« Allons-y ! »Sans ménagement, Natasha saisit Harry par le bras et courut à nouveau, entrainant cette fois Harry avec elle.

« Natasha, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Demanda Harry, essayant à moitié 'arracher son bras à son étreinte. « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorts de soins, ils ne font pas partit de mes compétences. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu peux faire ! »Répliqua-t-elle résolument.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Essaya de nouveau Harry.

Natasha ne s'arrêta même pas alors qu'elle jetait un regard presque effrayé par-dessus son épaule, ses années de formations cachant ses émotions.

« C'est Clint. Je veux dire Barton. Il va mourir. »


	10. Pour séparer

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

: Merci !

Parmezan : Ne t'excuse pas pour ta connexion XD. T'inquiètes je le fait à mon rythme, j'ai que ça à faire de toute façon, on fait rien en ce moment à l'école. A part le contrôle de Géo mardi. JE. VAIS. CREVER.

Chapitre 10 : Pour séparer – To Separate

« Agent Romanov, que pensez-vous que je puisse faire ? Je ne suis pas médecin. »Harry avait enfin libéré son bras, mais marchait à la même vitesse que Natasha.

« Ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont Clint a besoin en ce moment. »Déclara sinistrement Natasha. « C'est un miracle. Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire. Ils disent qu'il est parfaitement bien physiquement, mais ses organes vitaux sont en train de lâcher sans aucune raison. »

« Donc si les médecins ne peuvent pas trouver le problème, vous vous attendez à ce que je le trouve ? »Protesta Harry. « Je ne suis pas modeste quand je dis que je ne peux pas tout guérir, je suis littéralement…. LACHE LE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Sa voix résonna dans l'infirmerie et tous se tournèrent pour le regarder, y compris le personnage maintenant Clint Barton dans le coma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Natasha regarda tour à tour Harry et l'endroit qu'il fixait. Sa main dériva vers son arme. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien »Dit sèchement Harry. « Sortez tous, je vais pouvoir l'aider en fin de compte. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'avança jusqu'à Clint. Derrière lui, il entendit Natasha ordonner aux médecins de sortir de la salle mais il la vit rester en arrière-plan avec des yeux méfiants et inquiets.

Ignorant sa présence, Harry s'approcha du lit, leva les yeux sans dire un mot et mis en place un sort de silence autour d'eux alors qu'il saluait l'invité indésirable. « Bonjour, la Mort. »

« Agent Romanov ? »

Natasha se retourna, surprise par l'arrivée et par le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. « Dr Banner. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Non, non »Bruce secoua distraitement la tête alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry. « J'ai entendu Harry crier alors je suis venu pour voir si tout allait bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas »Natasha tourna son attention vers son partenaire et l'Anglais, regardant le savant du coin de l'œil. « Clint, enfin Barton était mourant et les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire, alors je suis allée chercher Potter. Il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait presque rien en guérison et qu'il ne pouvait presque rien faire, mais en arrivant ici, il a crié à quelqu'un de le lâcher, il devait parler de Barton. »

Elle se tut, encore plus confuse qu'avant alors qu'elle repassait les évènements en revue dans sa tête.

Bruce fit un pas en avant, forçant ses oreilles à entendre ce qu'Harry disait. Que se passait-il ?

« Tu ne peux pas l'emmener ! »Insista Harry.

« Son âme à déjà à moitié disparu. »Entonna la Mort, planant au-dessus de Clint, une boule d'énergie pure déjà partiellement retirée du corps de l'archer tourbillonnant sous lui. « Ainsi, son emprise sur la vie doit lui être retirée. »

« Si elle n'est qu'à moitié partie, elle est encore à moitié là. »Dit Harry avec impatience. « Tu ne peux pas le prendre simplement parce que Loki l'a visé. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Mort fronça les sourcils. « Quand la vie est trop lourde à porter, la mort est toujours juste. »

« Pas cette fois. » Dit fortement Harry. « Tu es le seul à prendre son âme. Ton travail consiste à prendre les âmes qui ont déjà été libérés de leurs corps. La sienne ne l'est pas. Elle a été altérée mais Loki ne l'a pas prise ce qui signifie que tu la remets. Maintenant. »

La mort fut silencieuse pendant un moment avant de regarder Natasha debout près de la porte. Harry suivit son regard et cligna des yeux en trouvant Bruce à côté d'elle.

« Le Maître de la Mort ne doit pas être influencé par l'émotion. »Dit doucement Mort, et son regard fut perçant et dur alors qu'il regardait Harry à nouveau. « Ceci causera votre chute, jeune maître. »

« Je ne suis pas emporté par mes sentiments ! »Rétorqua Harry.

Et cette fois la mort sourit « La mort est honnête, la mort est juste. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, oh mon maître, alors pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ? »

Harry serra les dents. « Je suis votre maître. « Dit-il calmement, regardant la Mort avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait rassembler. « Tu m'as accepté comme ton maître le jour où j'ai réuni les trois reliques, et tu es entré à mon service le jour où tu m'as empêché de mourir. Tu n'as pas d'autre raison de m'obéir. Maintenant, rends-lui son âme. Maintenant. »

Mort le fixa, sans expression, mais Harry savait qu'il était en colère. « Cet homme n'est pas digne de votre temps. » Siffla la mort. « Vous êtes un Dieu par rapport à ce mortel, et pourtant vous vous abaissez à son niveau. »

« J'ai dit remets-la ! »Craqua finalement Harry. « Je ne voulais pas être un dieu, je ne voulais rien de tout cela, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser partir ! Oui je suis influencé par mes émotions, et alors ? Je suis HUMAIN, je n'ai pas demandé à être votre Maître ! Alors remets-lui son âme ! Ne me force pas à le répéter ! »

Une onde invisible de pouvoir sortit d'Harry. Et la Mort sembla tomber en arrière, libérant son emprise sur l'âme. Harry regarda la boule d'énergie retomber dans le corps de Clint et l'homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de retomber dans un sommeil calme.

La Mort publia un rire rauque en se relevant et commença à disparaître. « Oh Maître, mon Maître, que ferez-vous ? Lorsque vos proches partiront ? Allez-vous grandir ? Tomber ? Rester debout ? Allez-vous pleurer et encore pleurer ? Vous êtes humain à leurs yeux, et pourtant vous ne l'êtes pas. Alors réfléchissez. »

Et il disparut, mais sa voix continua à résonner autour d'Harry, bruyante et moqueuse.

« Qui inventa le conte de la mort parlante ? Qui souleva le voile de l'avenir ? Qui créa les ombres sous les larges grottes peuplées et les tombes ? »

« Ils ne me connaissent pas, Maître »Furent les mots d'adieu de la Mort dans son oreille. « Mais vous si. Ils vivent dans la vie, vous vivez dans la mort. N'est-il pas mieux pour vous de couper tout lien avec la terre des hommes ? »

Et puis il disparut complètement, et Harry voulut juste courir, courir et ne jamais regarder en arrière car ce serait la solution la plus simple. Mais il ne pouvait pas car il avait été assez stupide pour se lier à des gens, et qu'il avait d'autres responsabilités.

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se calma avant de laisser tomber les sorts de silence.

« Il va bien. »Appela Harry d'une voix tremblante. Il se racla la gorge et évita le regard scrutateur de Bruce alors que Natasha allait vers lui. « Il dort. Il ira bien en se réveillant. »

Natasha se précipita vers les moniteurs balayant les signes vitaux de Clint et soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Harry, une gratitude authentique visible dans ses yeux. « Merci, merci beaucoup ! Il est mon partenaire…. Je ne veux… Je ne veux pas le perdre. Merci. »

Harry sourit, tendu, hochant la tête une dernière fois avant de quitter l'infirmerie avec Bruce. Il remarqua à peine l'expression inquiète du scientifique alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte la plus proche, ayant besoin d'espace ouvert.

Il tenta à eux reprises de rentrer le code, mais manqua les bons chiffres jusqu'à ce que Bruce ne le rentre à sa place. Laporte s'ouvrit en glissant et Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour le remercier et courut dehors, respirant fortement alors qu'il se penchait avec lassitude contre la balustrade.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il releva la tête et vit Bruce à côté de lui, attendant patiemment.

« Désolé »Offrit faiblement Harry. « Je contrôle généralement mieux mes émotions. »

Bruce haussa les épaules et sourit ironiquement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que c'est étrange, je suis toujours calme, et tu…. »

« Une épave absolue, ouais »Soupira Harry. « Les effets d'un phénix ne disparaissent pas simplement parce que je m'énerve, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu vas bien, maintenant ? »Bruce observa attentivement Harry qui se redressa totalement, ignorant les dernières traces de peur subsistant dans son esprit.

« Ouais, je vais bien »Assura-t-il. « Je suis juste un peu secoué à cause de ce qu'avait l'Agent Barton. »

« Je reconnaît une attaque de panique quand j'en vois une. Je n'ai pas un diplôme de science médicale, mais je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine. »

Harry détourna les yeux. « Que ferais-tu »Demanda-t-il doucement. « Si la mort n'était pas une option ? »

« Je me déplacerais »Bruce n'hésita pas. « Je trouverais quelque chose pour me tenir occupé et je continuerais à vivre. Je suis passé par là, rappelles-toi. »

Harry regarda le scientifique et se détendit. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Bruce, il ne poussait pas, et donnait des conseils honnêtes. A l'opposé complet de Tony, mais c'était un bon équilibre.

« Eh bien, allons trouver Tony »Harry lâcha la rambarde, laissant derrière lui toutes ses pensées déprimantes de la journée.

« M. Stark ? »Demanda Bruce, perplexe, alors qu'il suivait Harry à l'intérieur.

« Oui, nous partons, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu terminé d'emballer tes affaires ? »

« Euh, eh bien oui, mais… »

« Bon. Connaissant Tony, il ne l'a pas fait. Nous pouvons aller l'aider. »

« Attends, Harry »Bruce l'arrêta d'une main hésitante sur son épaule. « Que veux-tu dire par 'nous' ? »

Harry fit une assez longue pause pour regarder le scientifique. « Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Tour Stark ? Emménagement ? Grand laboratoire pour toi ? Non ? »

Etouffant un rire au regard incrédule que Bruce avait pris, Harry s'éloigna à nouveau, en direction de la chambre temporaire de Tony.

« Attends ! »Bruce poursuivi le mécanicien. « Je ne pense pas… »

« Harry, Doc ! »S'écria Tony comme il apparut dans le couloir, sortant de sa chambre une valise à la main. « Prêts à partir ? »

« Ouais ! »Dit joyeusement Harry alors qu'ils se tournaient vers Bruce. Lui et Tony était tombés d'accord sur le fait que le seul moyen de convaincre Bruce de venir avec eux était de ne pas permettre à l'homme de protester. « Bruce a fini d'emballer ses affaires. Nous pouvons récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre et y aller. »

« Attendez ! »Bruce les suivit rapidement, et alors qu'Harry et Tony étaient forts, aucun d'eux n'avait la force physique que Bruce avait. Tous trois arrivèrent devant la chambre du scientifique.

Bruce se retourna et croisa les bras. « Je n'ai jamais accepté cela. »

Harry et Tony échangèrent un regard avant que Tony hausse les épaules. « Eh bien, techniquement, c'est vrai. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et tout un tas d'autres choses que je n'ai pas écoutées, mais tu n'as jamais dit non. »

Bruce le regarda avec une légère colère dans les yeux. « Je crois t'avoir répondu à chaque fois que j'avais mes raisons. »

« Des excuses, pas des raisons. »Corrigea Tony. « Et tu n'as pas déjà appris l'art de hocher la tête et d'acquiescer au bon moment ? Je le fais depuis tellement longtemps… »Tony réfléchit un moment avant de hausser les épaules. « Eh bien, c'est juste un grand gars adorable. Maintenant, allons-y. »

« M. Stark »Bruce s'opposa à nouveau alors que Tony tentait d'entrer dans sa chambre Harry résolut le problème en entrant pour lui et revint rapidement avec ses bagages. « Je penses que c'est à moi de choisir…. »

« Alors choisi »Coupa Harry, appuyé contre le chambranle. « Tu viens sois à la Tour Stark, soit chez moi ? J'ai suffisamment de place, même pour Hulk, et Tony n'habite pas loin. Tu pourras utiliser le laboratoire quand tu voudras, mais tu ne seras pas dans le centre-ville. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas très grand chez toi »Rappela Tony. « Et aucune infraction, Doc, mais J'AI gagné la chambre d'amis de Harry. Et je ne compte pas l'abandonner. »

Harry lui lança un regard amusé. « Magie, Tony ! »

Tony cligna des yeux, puis l'excitation habituelle illumina ses yeux. « Donc, tu peux étendre ta maison ? Juste comme ça ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Je n'ai pas à le faire, j'ai déjà 6 étages au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée cachés à la vue des passants, et je ne les ai pas utilisés depuis que les aient construits… C'était plus pour la sécurité qu'autre chose, vu qu'ils sont équipés avec les dernières défenses de la maison, mais je peux les ouvrir à nouveau à tout moment. »

« Et tu ne me les as jamais montrés ! »Tony avait l'air très offensé. « Neuf mois ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour gagner ta confiance ? »

« Je t'ai montré le sous-sol » Lui rappela Harry. « Je ne l'avais jamais montré à personne avant. »

Tony ricana de façon spectaculaire. « Tu vas apparemment le montrer à Doc alors que tu ne le connais que depuis quelques jours. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je m'en remettrai. Je vais vous le montrer à tous les deux quand nous y arriverons. »

Tony avait toujours l'air mécontent, mais il s'éclaira à l'idée de voir plus de magie et se tourna vers Bruce. « Alors Banner ? Tu es beaucoup plus calme quand Harry est avec toi, alors il n'y aura pas un de ces incidents dont tu as tellement peur. »

Bruce les regarda plein d'espoir, l'expression de Tony était plus impatiente que celle d'Harry, et il se demanda distraitement comment le mécanicien supportait les pitreries de Tony sur une base journalière.

« Très bien »Capitula-t-il. « Mais comment allons-nous y arriver ? Nous sommes toujours en l'air et aucun de nous ne peut piloter un jet. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, n'ayant évidemment pas pensé à cet aspect alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son armure devenue une valise Iron Man.

« Nous irons en transplanant. »Annonça Harry.

« Transpla-quoi ? »Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry.

« Transplaner. »Précisa Harry. « C'est fondamentalement sauter d'un endroit à un autre. Transport instantané. C'est un peu inconfortable, mais parfaitement sûr. » Harry fit une pause, puis modifia ses propos. « A peu près sûr. Mais je suis assez bon dans ce domaine. »

« Attends, si tu pouvais le faire, pourquoi n'est tu pas venu directement en Allemagne ? »Demanda Tony.

Harry secoua la tête. « Un, je ne savais pas où vous alliez, et deux, je dois savoir à quoi ressemble l'endroit pour pouvoir y transplaner. »

« Alors, maintenant que tu as été à Stuttgart, tu seras en mesure d'y retourner ? »Demanda Bruce.

Harry pencha la tête. « Dépend de la distance. Je peux probablement, mais je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant. Je préfère ne pas transplaner, sauf si c'est en cas d'urgence. »

« Compréhensible »Tony hocha la tête et mis un bras autour des épaules de Harry et tout trois commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir à nouveau. « Je ne veux y aller et me retrouver au milieu de l'Atlantique. Ça refroidirait un peu les choses. »

Harry ricana au mauvais jeu de mots, mais il dû cacher un sourire affectueux. La camaraderie facile qu'il avait avec Tony lui avait manqué avec tout ce fiasco, et même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas car Tony et Bruce ne laisserait jamais Loki gagner, peu importe s'ils quittaient les Avengers, pour ne pas mentionner son éventuel départ, il était heureux d'avoir un peu de temps à passer avec eux.

« Ils sont partis ? Tous les trois ? »Steve se sentit perplexe quand il réalisa à quel point la base lui semblait vide maintenant.

Fury hocha la tête, son expression indéchiffrable. « Partis il y a quelques minutes. Je pense que Potter les as transportés. »

« Oh. »Steve regarda autour de lui. « Et Thor ? »

« Toujours ici »Fury agita sa main dans la direction générale des chambres. « Dans sa chambre. »

« Oh »Dit à nouveau Steve. Il avait pensé aux mots d'Harry, arrivant à la conclusion qu'il avait été trop hâtif, trop fermé d'esprit. Il avait essayé de prendre automatiquement la position de chef de file, l'ayant fait pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître les gens avec qui il travaillait. Et c'était la plus grande différence.

Pendant la guerre, il avait conduit des soldats, des gens enrôlés et qui devaient suivre les ordres de leur commandant. Mais ici, il travaillait avec d'autres personnes, chacun avec leurs propres forces à apporter à l'équipe chacun avec l'habitude de travailler seuls. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'ils le suivent s'il ne les écoutait pas quand ils parlaient ?

Surtout Stark. Le milliardaire l'avait énervé dès la première minute parce que Steve avait tout de suite pensé que Stark avait tenté de l'insulter. Mais l'homme ne plaisantait-il pas avec tout le monde ? Si Steve avait été Bruce, il se serait mis en colère à la première blague sur Hulk, mais le médecin l'avait simplement laissée passer et, en y repensant, il devait admettre que Bruce semblait plus détendu autour de Stark qu'autour de lui ou des autres.

Et Harry avait raison. Stark n'avait pas besoin d'être ici. Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait le besoin, et pourtant ils étaient tous venus, espérant peut-être trouver un moyen d'arrêter Loki.

Steve avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question de séparation d'Harry, et il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir la réponse. Ou les réponses, chaque personne de l'équipe aurait la sienne.

Bruce était peut-être le plus simple à comprendre. Le scientifique avait si peur de blesser les autres qu'il ne voulait pas être coincé dans un environnement fermé, entouré par des agents prêts à tirer sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accepté dans un groupe, ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi Bruce était plus à l'aise autour d'Harry et Tony, qui ne semblaient pas du tout inquiets par le tempérament de Bruce. Steve se méfiait aussi, mais il était loin d'être aussi méfiant que Natasha ou Fury, qui semblait prendre leurs armes chaque fois que le scientifique remuait.

Pour Thor, eh bien, Steve pensait que tout le monde serait tendu s'il devait se battre contre leur propre frère, lié par le sang ou non. Faire partie d'une équipe ne semblait pas être un problème pour lui. Steve se souvint que l'un des amis de Thor, Selvig, était toujours sous le contrôle de Loki, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de Thor.

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Hawkeye, mais il connaissait la réputation de la Veuve Noire comme espion. Etre un loup solitaire ou faire partie d'une équipe avec Clint tout au plus, ce ne serait pas facile pour Natasha de faire partie d'un groupe beaucoup plus important de personnes, tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Et sans son partenaire de longue date qui agirait probablement comme un blocage pour l'attitude froide de l'agent, elle ne resterait pas.

Et Stark. Steve commençait à se rendre compte que le milliardaire était moins énervant et pas aussi intéressé qu'il l'aurait cru. Pas d'Harry, pas de Stark. Donc même s'il était habitué au fait qu'Harry soit aux petits soins avec Stark, il avait été un peu choqué par l'énorme quantité de protection qu'Harry avait démontrée à l'égard du milliardaire. Apparemment, aucun ne rejoindrait les Avengers sans l'approbation de l'autre.

« Rogers ? »

Steve leva les yeux. Fury le regardait toujours.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »Demanda le directeur.

Steve le regarda avant de se redresser.

« Je vais voir Harry. »Annonça-t-il. « Il semble proche de Thor et Banner, et Stark ne rejoindra pas les Avengers sans lui. Peut-être qu'il sera en mesure de convaincre Romanov et Barton aussi. Je pense que cette équipe a besoin de quelqu'un pour les tenir ensemble et ce n'est pas moi. Je peux les mener au combat s'ils ont assez confiance en moi et les coordonner, mais pour les garder ensemble, nous avons besoin d'Harry. »

Fury ne semblait pas surpris, mais là encore, Steve n'avait jamais vu le directeur surpris. De toute façon, Fury hocha la tête. « Faites ce que vous voulez. A ce stade, c'est un bon plan. »

Steve acquiesça fortement mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller vers la porte, Hill fit irruption dans la pièce, presque frénétique.

« Monsieur, nous venons de ramasser un sursaut d'énergie venant de Manhattan ! Les coordonnées pointent la Tour Stark comme base d'opération de Loki. Il l'a fait, monsieur. Il a ouvert un portail directement au-dessus. Les Chitauris affluent à travers Manhattan ! »

Fury jura déjà en direction de la passerelle. « Rogers, allez-y maintenant. Hill, va à l'infirmerie chercher Barton et Romanov. Demandez à Coulson d'aller chercher Thor ! Si Hawkeye n'est pas encore réveillé, videz un seau d'eau sur lui. ALLEZ ! »

Steve avait déjà sprinté hors de la salle, courant vers le jet le plus proche et cria à Hill de dire aux trois autres de le rencontrer sur le pont. Comme il courait, il pria pour que ses autres coéquipiers ne soient pas directement allés à la Tour Stark. Ils avaient besoin de se regrouper avant de pouvoir repousser les Chitauris.


	11. Pour former une alliance

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Lumina : Ouah. Je sais pas quoi dire. Une anglaise lit mes traductions.

En tout cas je suis ravie que la traduction sois correcte et te plaise.

Chapitre 11 : Pour former une alliance – To form an Alliance

Ils atterrirent sur le porche de la Tour Stark, titubants alors qu'ils tentaient de rester debout.

« Eh bien, » Dit Tony, réussissant tout juste à ne pas s'effondrer. « C'était… »

« Déroutant »Termina Bruce en secouant la tête.

« J'allais dire différent. »Corrigea Tony. « Mais ça marche aussi. »

« Je vous avais dit que ce ne serait pas confortable »Dit gaiement Harry. « Ce n'est pas ma façon préférée de voyager et… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, son visage devenu pâle alors qu'il regardait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Tony. Tony et Bruce se retournèrent tous deux, les yeux écarquillés quand ils aperçurent une silhouette familière vêtue de noir et de vert, se rapprochant, un sourire confiant sur son visage, son bâton à la main.

« Seulement trois ? »Demanda Loki d'un air moqueur alors que Bruce et Tony faisaient un pas en avant. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Là encore, je dois te rembourser pour ton introduction… Je ne parle pas de vous »Ajouta-t-il brusquement avant de tourner son regard vers Harry.

« Alors, qui es-tu ? L'Agent Barton m'a tout dit à propos de votre équipe, les Avengers, c'est ça ? Mais votre équipe est dispersée et votre forteresse flottant n'est plus qu'un rocher dans le ciel. Je suis certain de cela. Pourtant, il n'a jamais parlé de vous. Et cette cicatrice que vous avez, savez-vous son sens ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de sa cicatrice depuis une décennie maintenant. Même Tony n'avait jamais demandé, d'autant plus que l'on pouvait à peine la voir, ayant les cheveux plus longs qu'avant.

« Pour moi ? La mort et la destruction »Répondit-il catégoriquement, ignorant les regards perplexes de Bruce et Tony.

Loki rit. « Mais sur Asgard, la foudre symbolise la puissance. C'est la marque de notre roi. Si je comprends bien, vous les humains, n'avez pas de cicatrices spécifiques, et vous avez un pouvoir de téléportation, alors qui êtes-vous pour porter ce signe ?

« Je ne suis personne »Rétorqua Harry. « Et quelles personnes rentrent dans les maisons des autres personnes et commencent à prêcher sur le pouvoir ? »

Un éclair de contrariété vacilla sur le visage de Loki alors que Tony ricana.

« Bien tenté, humains »Cassa Tony, bougeant une main vers le haut. Ils suivirent tous son geste. « Mais regardez votre monde tomber à mes pieds, vos tentatives de m'arrêter sont futiles ! »

Et à leur grande horreur, ils aperçurent le Tesseract placé dans un dispositif, déjà bleu grâce à l'énergie du cube.

« Fils de pute ! »Jura tranquillement Tony. « C'est à mon tour d'aider. »

Et avant que Bruce ou Harry ne puisse l'arrêter, le milliardaire ouvrit sa valise, mis son costume en quelques secondes alors que Loki leur tirait dessus. Tous trois se jetèrent hors de la voie, Harry et Bruce derrière le bar et Stark se jeta vers le bord du bâtiment.

« Tony ! »Cria Harry alors qu'Iron Man s'envolait et se dirigeait droit vers le Tesseract. « Ça ne va pas marcher ! »

Il se baissa alors que Loki tirait à nouveau et Bruce l'attrapa et le ramena de nouveau derrière le comptoir. Les bagages du scientifique, d'autre part, ne furent pas aussi chanceux, et furent légèrement brulées.

« Il est trop tard ! »Appela Loki, souriant. « Mon armée arrive et une nouvelle ère commence ! »

Ils virent une lumière bleue passer, ratant Tony, et frappant la barrière entourant le Tesseract. Un grondement secoua les fondements mêmes de New York et tout à coup, le ciel se brisa, sombre et laid.

Et au sein de cette obscurité, arrivèrent des centaines de créatures reptiliennes, portant une armure grise alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus de la ville avec ce qui ressemblait à des aéroglisseurs. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient simplement entrevoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. En quelques secondes, les Chitauris avaient commencé leur destruction, et même du haut de la Tour Stark, les cris et les explosions étaient clairement audibles.

« Ce n'est pas bon »Murmura Bruce. « Je peux me transformer… »

« Et faire quoi ? » Demanda laconiquement Harry, lorgnant Loki alors que le demi-dieu tournait son bâton vers Tony. « En ce moment, Loki a pris le dessus. La moitié de votre équipe est encore sur l'Helicarrier et le costume de Tony marche à peine. Le Tesseract est bloqué et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour arrêter les Chitauris. La meilleure option en ce moment est… »

Harry sauta sur le comptoir, esquiva l'attaque de Loki et fit un mouvement de main, envoyant le demi-dieu dans une des vitres de l'appartement.

« C'est notre chance ! »Aboya Harry. « Tony, prends ce dont tu as besoin ! Bruce, aide-le ! Je vais nous faire gagner du temps ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry sprinta après Loki, jetant un bouclier lorsque l'Asgardian apparut à nouveau, en équilibre sur un des aéroglisseurs alors qu'il tirait encore une fois vers Harry. En grimaçant, il roula sur le côté, évitant une deuxième explosion.

« Reducto ! »Aboya-t-il, et la puissance du sort doublé par la formule, brisa toutes les fenêtres alors que sa magie bondissait. Il frappa l'aéroglisseur, faisant tomber Loki.

« Il peut vraiment se battre » Fit remarquer Tony en entendant le verre se briser.

« Dépêches-toi, s'il te plaît. »Déclara Bruce en serrant les dents. L'autre gars remuait et il avait du mal à rester humain.

« J'ai fini » Assura Tony en rentrant une séquence de nombres dans le panneau. « Juste, arrête de…Harry ! »

Le mécanicien envoya un jet de lumière rouge sur une des fenêtres avant de se tourner vers eux. « Tony, tu es matérialiste ? »

Tony cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Non ? C'est bien » Harry saisit leurs bras alors qu'une dizaine de Chitauris arrivait à travers les fenêtres.

« Attendez ! »Cria Harry. « Bombarda Maxima ! »

Et la dernière chose que Tony et Bruce virent avant de disparaître fut le monde autour d'eux explosé dans un nuage de métal et de débris.

« Ils ont tout simplement disparu »Annonça Barton dans le jet en direction de Manhattan.

« Quoi ? » Steve regarda le dispositif de suivi que Fury avait apparemment posé sur la valise de Banner. Le signal avait complètement disparu et il doutait que l'un des envahisseurs l'ait remarqué. « Il doit avoir été détruits ou un truc comme ça. Et Harry les as surement téléportés une fois qu'ils ont découverts que la Tour Stark était envahie. »

« On dirait » Accepta prudemment Bruce. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré cet Harry Potter, et être réveillé avec une histoire de magie et de sorciers le submergeait. Dans l'ensemble, après avoir demandé à Natasha s'il elle s'était cognée la tête et que Fury lui dise de se bouger le cul au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, il pensait l'avoir plutôt bien pris.

« Mais où allons-nous maintenant ? » Coupa Natasha. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Ils vont nous tirer dessus. »

« Avenue de Lexington. » Dit soudainement Thor. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. « Harry a dit que sa résidence est située sur l'avenue de Lexington. »

« Tu veux dire l'Avenue Lexington ? Il a dit quelque chose sur une rue ? »Demanda Natasha.

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Oui, il a dit la 86ème Est. Je ne savais pas que l'Est était numéroté. »

« C'est compliqué. » Dit vivement Natasha. « Les rues sont comme ça. Clint, 86ème Est sur L'avenue Lexington. Thor, Harry a-t-il mentionné un numéro ? »

Thor secoua la tête. « Non, mais il appelle sa résidence Marauder's Den ».

« Trouvé ! » S'exclama Barton. « 415 Marauder's Den, nous sommes proches. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur la pelouse.

« Très bien »Grogna Bruce, affalé dans l'herbe. « Mais j'ai décidé que je détestais voyager de cette façon. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas non plus, mais c'est rapide et efficace. » Il se tourna vers Tony qui était encore en costume, assis près de la porte d'Harry, son casque sous le bras. « Tony, tu vas bien ? »

Harry cligna des yeux quand Tony le regarda d'un air accusateur. « Tu as fait sauter ma tour ! »S'écria-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

Harry soupira tandis qu'à côté de lui, Bruce ricanait. « Techniquement, j'ai fait sauter ton appartement. »Corrigea Harry. « Le reste de ta belle tour est… outre le fait qu'elle a été prise par une force étrangère. »

Tony gémit et laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

« Rassurez-vous, M. Stark »Dit Bruce en se levant, époussetant son pantalon dans le processus. « Au moins, vous êtes en vie ! »

« Super » Murmura Tony, mais il se leva, sortit une clé et entra dans la maison de Harry. « Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'appelles M. Stark ? Même Harry a laissé tomber le M. le premier jour. »

Bruce haussa les épaules. « Tu fais la même chose. »

« Je t'appelle Doc. » Souligna Tony. « Je ne vais pas t'appeler tout le temps Dr Banner. C'est trop long. »

Bruce le regarda. « Tu préfères que je t'appelle Mademoiselle ? »

Harry ricana alors que Tony prit un air offensé. « Appelles-moi Tony. »Grommela-t-il.

« Il suffit de fermer la porte »Dit Harry en secouant la tête. « J'active les protections. Elles sont assez puissantes, donc vous sentirez sans doute un choc. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choc, mais plus une sensation de picotement qui le balaya avant de disparaître à nouveau. A en juger par l'expression de Tony, il avait ressenti la même chose. « Allez. » Harry leur fit signe. « Le SHIELD a surement déjà envoyé quelqu'un maintenant, et les autres sont soit en route, soit déjà là. Si nous voulons rester en vie, nous avons besoin d'un plan. »

Une minute plus tard, Harry les avait conduits jusqu'à sa chambre. Un geste de la main et un mot chuchoté plus tard et le placard se décala, se détachant du reste de la salle. Les vêtements disparurent tout simplement.

« C'est un ascenseur ! »S'exclama Tony.

« Ouais. » Acquiesça Harry alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait silencieusement au deuxième étage. « D'accord écoutez. I étages, 7 avec celui que l'on vient de quitter. Il y a une cuisine, un salon à chaque étage à l'exception du dernier. J'ai construit un hangar juste au cas où j'en avais besoin et le plafond s'ouvre vers l'extérieur. Les chambres sont un étage en-dessous, celui-ci est pour les laboratoires. L'étage du dessus est pour les salles de formation, ainsi que les armes les plus… discutables. Je n'aime pas les utiliser mais il vaut mieux être en sécurité. Et l'étage supérieur est pour la surveillance. »

« Et le dernier ? »Demanda Bruce en observant la salle meublée comme un laboratoire.

« Il est vide. » Dit Harry. « Je ne savais pas quoi y mettre alors je l'ai laissé comme ça. Je peux y mettre ce que je veux plus tard. »

« C'est incroyable »Déclara Tony. « Et tu peux mettre ça sur une parcelle de terre ? »

« Charme d'extension invisible »Expliqua Harry. « … Quelqu'un est au-dessus de la maison. »

Ses deux colocataires se tendirent. « Chitauris ? »Demanda Tony, mettant déjà son casque.

« Je ne sais pas. Allons voir. »Harry les attrapa et transplana à l'étage de surveillance, ignorant les jurons de Tony qui s'était à nouveau écrasé au sol.

« C'est le SHIELD »Annonça Harry alors qu'ils se réunissaient autour d'un écran d'ordinateur. Le jet noir planant dans l'air remplit la totalité de l'écran et ils pouvaient voir le visage des autres Avengers.

« Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si confus ? »Demanda Bruce.

Harry rit. « Mes protections sont en marche, vous vous souvenez ? Ils ne peuvent pas voir ma maison. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est un terrain envahi par les mauvaises herbes. »

Il appuya sur un interrupteur et tapa un code. « Eh bien, laissons les entrer. »

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? » Demanda Steve pour la troisième fois.

Natasha lui lança un regarda agacé. « Pour la dernière fois, oui. Le GPS indique cet endroit.

« Il n'y a rien ici » Répéta Steve.

Clint regarda simplement la parcelle de terrain, comme si la regarder longuement allait tout à coup faire apparaître une maison. D'autre part, Thor ne semblait pas trop préoccupé.

« Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement invisible » Suggéra-t-il.

« C'est possible. » Dit Natasha. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'un sorcier peut faire ? »

Tous haussèrent les épaules avant de se tourner vers le GPS.  
« Peut-être qu'il y a une erreur. »Suggéra Natasha. « Et comment pouvons-nous savoir s'ils sont ici ? Le sommet de la Tour Stark a pratiquement disparu. Ils pourraient être enterrés là-bas. »

« Et nous perdons du temps ici ! »S'exclama Thor. « Si ils sont piégés, nous devons les aider. »

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas aller vérifier. » S'opposa Steve. « Cet endroit est devenu un nid. Même si nous réussissons à échapper aux sentinelles, ils vont nous abattre. »

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas simplement rester ici. »S'exclama Natasha. « Nous pourrions… »

« Bingo ! »Interrompu Clint. « Ils nous laissent entrer. »

Les trois autres Avengers se tournèrent pour voir une maison laide là ou plus tôt il n'y avait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Steve se pencha en avant alors que l'air au-dessus de la maison se mettait à trembler, et qu'une piste d'atterrissage apparaissait.

Rapidement, Clint dirigea le jet vers l'avant, le faisant se poser doucement avec une facilité expérimenté.

« Comment le savais-tu ? »Demanda Natasha. « Tu l'attendais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. « Pas exactement. Mas tu es celle qui m'a parlé de la magie et des sorciers, alors je garde l'esprit ouvert. »

« Whoa, venez-voir ça ! »S'exclama Steve de l'extérieur du jet. Se regardant, les deux agents du SHIELD sortirent de l'avion aussi, s'arrêtant à la porte quand un hangar spacieux les salua.

Natasha ne put retenir son expression surprise. « C'est… »

« Génial ? Remarquable ? Incroyable ? »Tony Stark se dirigeait vers eux, bras écartés, un grand sourire sur le visage comme il montrait son hangar personnel. « Vous pouvez m'arrêter à tout moment. »

Son sourire disparut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Steve, mais il n'y avait rien de désagréable quand il frappa le capitaine sur l'épaule. « Allez, les autres attendent en bas. »

« Attends, Stark. »Steve resta derrière alors que les autres partaient devant, regardant toujours autour d'eux. Tony le regarda son expression indéchiffrable même s'il continuait à sourire.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé. »Commença Steve maladroitement. « J'ai dit certaines choses qui ont dépassé les bornes. »

Tony le regarda un moment et Steve se força à ne pas bouger.

« Seulement quelques-uns ? »Demanda finalement le milliardaire, et Steve se moqua automatiquement de lui.

« Certainement pas tous. »Répliqua-t-il, et il se détendit en voyant Tony sourire à nouveau, de façon authentique cette fois.

« Très bien »Convenu Tony alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Cap. Et comme signe de bonne volonté, je vais même arrêter de t'appeler abruti. »

Steve soupira. « Je suis touché. »

« Tu es Harry Potter. Cool de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai entendu dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Merci pour ça. »

Harry acquiesça et serra la main de Clint. « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, ce n'était pas un problème. » Il se tourna vers les autres arrivants. « Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. »

Il les emmena rapidement à la salle d'armes et Natasha se dirigea vers les armes de poing, en soulevant quelques-unes avec une expression heureuse.

« N'est-ce pas illégal ? »Se demanda distraitement Steve.

Tony leva les yeux, mais ne dit rien alors qu'Harry haussait les épaules. « Probablement, mais je ne les utilise pas sauf situation d'urgence et la police ne pourrait pas les trouver de toute façon.

« Eh bien, nous avons des armes »Dit Thor avec impatience, marteau à la main. « Maintenant, nous devons-nous battre. »

« Comment ? »Bruce se pencha sur le mur opposé. « Il y a des centaines de ces choses là-bas et aucun moyen de nous rendre jusqu'au Tesseract. Je propose d'arrêter ceux de la tour Stark du mieux que nous pouvons et de mettre les civils en sécurité. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps ! »Coupa Thor. « Mon frère a déjà lâché les Chitauris sur la ville. Et si le Tesseract garde le portail ouvert plus longtemps, il restera ouvert pour toujours. »

« C'est pourquoi nous essayons de faire un plan »Essaya à nouveau Steve.

« Tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est parler ! »S'énerva Thor. « Il est temps d'agi, avant que ce monde et mon frère ne succombent à l'assaut des Chitauris. »

« Tu sais, tu as parlé de ton frère à plusieurs reprises »Dit Tony le regardant de l'endroit où il jouait avec son costume. « Je commence à me demander si tu ne veux pas juste retourner à Asgard et nous laissez nous débrouiller avec ça. »

Thor plissa les yeux. « Comment oses-tu ? Je veux protéger cette planète tout autant que vous ! Peut-être plus que certains. »

Tony s'énerva. « Ah ouais ? As-tu oublié notre presque combat ? Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais juste prendre Loki et partir. »

« Je lui ai dit d'abandonner le Tesseract ! »Grogna Thor. « Pour abandonner ce rêve empoisonné qui… »

« Ouais, et ça à marcher pour toi ? »Contesta Tony.

« Tu nous as interrompu ! » Gronda Thor, sa main serrant son marteau. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être qu'il aurait accepté de revenir à la maison ! »

« Il a un penchant psychopathe pour la domination du monde, et franchement, après tout ce qu'il a fait et fait en ce moment, je ne suis pas exactement dans une humeur indulgente. Le renvoyer dans le portail avec les Chitauris me semble la meilleure… »

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

Avec un cri enragé, Thor lança Mjolnir vers Tony. En même temps Harry, Bruce et même Steve se tournèrent pour arrêter le marteau alors que Tony commençait à reculer et Clint et Natasha crièrent pour l'avertir.

Aucun d'eux ne dut s'interposer. Un fracas de métal contre métal retentit autour d'eux et tous tournèrent le regard sur l'arme du demi-dieu maintenant intégré dans le plancher de la salle d'armes d'Harry.

Un long silence étonné suivit, et même Tony avait l'air surpris. Jetant un regard vers Thor, Harry grimaça presque en voyant la honte abasourdie sur le visage du demi-dieu, mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, Thor avait tourné les talons et disparut de la salle, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

« Eh bien… »Commença Tony, mais même Harry lui lança un regard irrité et il se tut, contrit.

Steve poussa un soupir avant de regarder Harry. « Tu vas lui parler ? »

Harry cligna les yeux. « Moi ? »

« Tu es celui qui le connait le mieux. »Souligna Bruce.

Harry regarda autour, mais ne trouva aucune objection alors il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Tony aurait probablement pu lui parler aussi, au moins, mais Thor ne l'écouterait probablement pas.

Harry trouva le demi-dieu dans la salle vide, et il avait déjà détruit un morceau de mur. Eh bien, songea-t-il avec ironie, il avait trouvé un emploi pour la salle. Soulagement émotionnel.

« Je vais arranger ça. » Déclara Thor en apercevant Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules, pris un siège qu'il avait laissé là sans raison valable. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Il agita la main vers le mur qui se répara immédiatement. « C'est bon. »

Thor le regarda. « C'est… assez irritant. »

Harry sourit doucement avant d'être à nouveau sombre. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Le demi-dieu le regarda. « Pourquoi voudrais-je t'en parler ? »Exigea-t-il, légèrement hostile.

« Apparemment, c'est censé aider. »Dit sèchement Harry. « Honnêtement, ça n'as jamais marché pour moi. »

Thor fut silencieux pendant un moment, le regard fixé sur le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

« Je t'ai parlé de Loki »Dit-il brusquement. Harry hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux.

« Je me soucie de ce monde » Poursuivit Thor. « Mais Loki est mon frère. Pas par le sang, mais nous avons étés élevés ensemble. Nous avons joué ensemble, nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« … Je ne peux pas comprendre un lien pareil »Admit Harry. « Pas complètement en tout cas, j'ai grandis seul et tous les amis que j'ai eu pendant mon adolescence ont évolué sans moi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute. Je prends au moins la moitié du blâme pour ne pas avoir tenté de rester en contact avec eux. Mais je voulais simplement… les protéger. »Harry se pencha en avant. « Ce que je peux comprendre. »

Il regarda le demi-dieu pendant un moment, à la recherche de la honte qu'il avait affichée dans la salle d'arme. La honte était toujours là, mais la conversation avec Harry semblait l'avoir sorti de son esprit momentanément.

« Nous pourrions… sauver les deux. »Suggéra Harry, et regarda Thor saisir cette idée comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu serais prêt à le faire ? Même après ce qu'a fait Loki ? »

« Tu m'as dit à propos de Loki »Lui rappela Harry. « Je ne pense pas qu'il est une cause perdue. Et d'ailleurs, je suis habitué à la lutte contre les forces impossibles et sortants de nulle part. C'est mon truc. » Il se leva, ajoutant : « Si la Terre et Loki sont importants pour toi, alors il suffit de les sauver tous les deux. Simple. »

Thor cligna des yeux, avant de rire doucement. « Facile. » Il secoua la tête. « Vous les humains. »

Harry sourit mais il cacha une trace de nostalgie alors qu'il retournait à l'ascenseur. « Pas tous les êtres humains. Je suis juste un de ceux qui essaient de ne pas compliquer les choses quand il n'y en a pas besoin. La vie est assez difficile comme ça. »

Tout le monde s'éclaira quand Harry revint avec Thor, et soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Mjolnir s'installa dans la main du demi-dieu comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Tony réussit même à s'excuser ce qui surprit Thor, mais le demi-dieu accepta les excuses et le fit à son tour.

« Ok, Cap, comment on va faire ? »Demanda Tony à la grande surprise de Steve.

Le capitaine regarda la salle avant d'acquiescer. « Dès lors, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions fermer ce portail, nous allons le confiner. Barton, une fois que nous serons sortis, montes sur les toits. »

Clint hocha la tête, vérifia ses flèches avant de regarder Harry. Sans un mot, Harry tendit la main et Hawkeye regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé le sorcier agiter la main, et une lueur orangée s'installa sur environ la moitié des flèches, se décolorant à nouveau après quelques secondes.

« Produit du feu »Expliqua Harry. « Et une source inépuisable de flèches. »

« Merci Potter » L'agent du SHIELD attacha le carquois sur son dos et ramassa son arc.

« Stark, occupes toi du périmètre »Continua Steve quand ils délaissèrent le spectacle.

Tony acquiesça vivement. « Compris Cap. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Quelque chose pour moi ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais alla vers Tony et posa une main sur l'armure qu'il portait. Un éclair de lumière bleue brilla brièvement sous la main du mécanicien. « Renforcé par magie. »Dit Harry. « Presque rien ne pourra l'abîmer. »

Tony sourit et baissa sa visière. « Merci Harry. »

« Thor » Steve se tourna vers le demi-dieu. « Tu dois essayer de les ralentir ou de les renvoyer dans le portail, et enlève lui son bâton si tu le peux. »

Thor eut l'air surpris mais acquiesça sans hésitation, offrant un sourire reconnaissant quand Harry murmura quelques charmes de protection à son intention.

« Vous et moi »Steve se tourna vers Natasha. « Nous restons sur le combat, nous nous battons, et aidons le plus de gens possible. »

Les deux eurent aussi droit aux charmes protecteurs, plus une quantité infinie de balles pour Natasha.

« Et Banner » Dit Steve en se tournant vers le scientifique.

Bruce inclina la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « Il suffit de me déposer n'importe où, capitaine, je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux. Et tout va bien. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Ajouta-t-il quand Harry se mit à lui lancer des charmes protecteurs.

« Et Harry »Steve semblait légèrement incertain.

Harry acquiesça. « Je vais vers le Tesseract. Je sais où il est. Je peux vous téléporter directement là-bas. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour le désactiver.

« Bon. » Steve hocha la tête. « Alors allons-y. »


	12. Pour tenir ensemble

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Parmezan : Pas de problème tu peux continuer à radoter XD

JOYEUX NOEL !

Transplaner au sommet de la Tour Stark s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'avait prévu Harry. Il s'était presque tordu la cheville en débarquant à l'endroit qui avait été autrefois le bar de l'appartement.

Se relevant, Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, remarquant l'absence de Chitauris – il y avait beaucoup de morts cachés sous les décombres – et constata que Loki était introuvable. Le Tesseract était bien en vue et il se précipita vers lui. Presque immédiatement, il aperçut un vieil homme debout près du dispositif et il devina que c'était Erik Selvig.

« Arrêtez-le, Dr Selvig »Appela prudemment Harry, ne s'approchant pas trop.

Selvig se retourna et Harry grimaça quand il vit l'étrange lueur de bleu dans les yeux de l'homme. Natasha lui avait dit qu'un coup sur la tête avait aidé Clint à se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas frapper un vieil homme sans défense.

« Il est trop tard ! »Cria Selvig. « Il ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. Il veut nous montrer quelque chose. Un nouvel univers. »

« Ouais, un nouvel univers rempli de sang et de mort » Rétorqua Harry. « Génial. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il transplana rapidement derrière Selvig et murmura des excuses avant de l'assommer et de le menotter. Inutile de dire, Selvig tomba comme une roche et Harry le posa doucement sur le sol.

« Harry ? Comment ça se passe de ton côte ? »

« Je viens d'assommer un vieil homme, Tony »Déclara-t-il, maussade. « Donc, en termes de moralité, les choses sont plutôt basses pour moi. »

« Vous avez Erik ? »Coupa Thor alors qu'Harry se penchait sur l'astrophysicien en gardant un œil sur la Mort. Il était introuvable, et Harry supposa qu'il avait appris sa leçon la dernière fois, pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il devait être occupé dans le reste de la ville.

« Ouais »Harry examina la couleur jaune pâle de l'âme de Selvig, flottant près de la surface. « Il ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Harry et le mécanicien bougea en suivant son instinct, poussant Selvig sur le côté tout en jetant un bouclier autour d'eux pour faire bonne mesure.

Juste à temps, alors que l'énergie bleue s'enroulait autour d'eux, ayant du mal à passer au travers de la barrière que Harry avait érigée avant de disparaître une fois de plus.

« Je t'attendais, guerrier sans nom »La voix de Loki résonna à droite de Harry et, après avoir placé quelques charmes de protections autour d'eux, il se leva rapidement et se tourna pour faire face au demi-dieu.

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Très bien » Dit-il sèchement. « Je suis sur le point d'avoir une réunion avec notre très cher hôte. Je vous parle plus tard. » Et, sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui crier dans l'oreille alors qu'il confrontait Loki.

« Cette phrase sonnait assez… harceleur. »L'Informa Harry, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse emporter par son tempérament. Cet homme n'était pas Thor après tout, Loki semblait avoir une tête plus froide que son frère.

Loki pencha la tête et se rapprocha d'Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques pieds de lui.

« Téléportation, puissance destructrice, boucliers… »Loki l'étudia, avec un air presque curieux. « Tu as un immense pouvoir à portée de mains, mais tu es au côté des humains, tu protèges une planète remplie de gens qui s'entretuent. Que voyez-vous en eux pour les protéger ainsi ? »

Harry le regarda. « … Potentiel. »Dit-il après un long moment. « Il y a du potentiel en chacun de nous. Pour être de meilleures personnes, pour vivre une vie meilleure. Tu détruis tout cela. Tu dis que nous nous entretuons, mais tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de conflits sur Asgard. »

« Je crée un monde meilleur ! » Cassa Loki. « Je veux les gouverner, et avec moi comme roi, ils deviendront une race supérieure aux yeux de l'Univers. Je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder à Asgard. Ce n'est plus ma maison. Bien sûr il y a eu des conflits, mais ce que je ferais ici vous grandiras ! »

Harry secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Tu tues des innocents, et ça ne va pas, peu importe combien tu te justifies. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la Terre, c'est toi et ta rancune personnelle contre ton frère et l'univers ! »

« La ferme ! »Loki tira à nouveau et Harry dévia l'explosion d'un geste de la main, ignorant la légère brûlure qu'il reçut. « Je suis au-dessus de cette race primitive ! Ils devraient être reconnaissants que je veuille les gouverner ! »

« Et voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un bon roi ! »Aboya Harry, esquivant une autre explosion avant de renvoyer un Reducto à Loki. « Presque tous les hommes peuvent tenir face à l'adversité, mais si tu veux tester le caractère d'un homme, donne lui le pouvoir. Un homme a dit ça, une fois, et de ce que je vois, tu n'es pas en passe de devenir roi. Lorsque tu as le pouvoir, tu dois l'utiliser pour protéger, pas pour détruire. Ceci ? »Il fit un geste de la main, montrant la dévastation. « Ce ne sera plus qu'un monde brisé si tu réussis. Le dirigeant d'une planète morte. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Et Harry vit. Une lueur de doute dans les yeux sombres de Loki, qui disparue presque immédiatement, mais Harry l'avait vue et savait qu'elle était là, même si elle était au fond de l'esprit du demi-dieu.

« Qu'es-tu ? »Demanda Loki, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure alors qu'il regardait Harry avec méfiance. « Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu… Tu… »

Harry attendit avec impatience alors que Loki luttait avec ses mots. Il n'osa pas détourner le regard, au cas où la partie de Loki qu'il avait réussi à atteindre disparaissait.

« Tu connais la guerre »Dit finalement Loki, en faisant un pas en avant.

Harry inclina la tête. « Une des choses que je connais le mieux. »

« Pourtant, tu es encore très jeune »Loki le regarda attentivement. « Dans les années d'Asgard, tu ne serais qu'u nouveau-né. Même en années humaines, tu devrais toujours être considéré comme un enfant. »

Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer. « Je n'ai pas été considéré comme un enfant depuis très longtemps. Et à en juger par le fait que tu disais 'ils' et 'leur', tu ne me considère pas vraiment comme un humain. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Alors, tu n'es pas humain ? »

« … Pas exactement. »Dit attentivement Harry, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté. Il doutait que Loki accepte le fait qu'il lui mente et il ne voulait pas briser le lien de principe qu'il avait en quelque sorte établi.

« Alors, tu es comme mon frère »Déclara catégoriquement Loki. « Protéger une planète qui n'es pas la tienne pour des êtres sans valeur. »

« On dirait la mort »Déclara Harry sans réfléchir. Heureusement, il l'avait dit tranquillement, et Loki n'avait pas entendu. Il demanda : « Et comment sais-tu qu'ils sont sans valeur ? Je peux te le dire maintenant : la Terre est ma planète. Je suis né ici, j'ai grandi ici, je me suis battu ici et il semble que je me bats encore ici. Et à travers tout cela, oui, il y a eu des personnes qui ne me plaisaient pas, même certaines que j'ai haïes, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. J'ai rencontré des gens que j'ai beaucoup aimés, qui sont devenus des amis. Si tu donnes une chance à cet endroit, si tu donnes une chance à ton frère et à toi-même de régler ce qui s'est rompu entre vous, si tu donnes une chance à la vie, au lieu de simplement apporter la mort et la destruction, peut-être que tu le verras aussi. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa avoir réussi à convaincre le demi-dieu. La brève lueur de regret dans ses yeux était réelle. Mais Loki leva la tête et regarda le portail ouvert d'où les Chitauris et les Léviathans continuaient à affluer.

« Il est trop tard »Dit-il finalement, en regardant Harry. « Tu as choisi ton côté, et j'ai choisi le mien. Ils, vous allez tomber devant moi. »

Et le pouvoir éclata entre eux, les magies bleus et rouges s'affrontèrent, le pouvoir du Tesseract contre la magie d'Harry.

Jetant sort après sort vers Loki, Harry roula sur le côté et envoya une rafale au demi-dieu avant de se jeter sur le Tesseract. Puisque les pourparlers de paix n'avaient pas fonctionnés, sa meilleure option était de fermer le portail de force, avec ou sans le consentement de Loki. Jetant un bouclier autour de lui et du dispositif, Harry ignora les tentatives de plus en plus frustrées de Loki pour percer son bouclier.

« Tony »Dit-il, son dispositif de communication sur l'oreille. « Parler n'a pas marché… »

« Je te l'avais dit » Grommela Tony.

« Au moins, il a essayé » Dit fortement Thor.

« Ouais, ouais. De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ? »

« Je regarde le cube » Rapporta Harry alors qu'il tentait de le désactiver. « Mais ma magie n'a aucun effet sur cette chose. Des idées ? »

« Avez-vous essayé de le débrancher de la prise ? » Demanda Steve, au milieu des bruits d'explosions.

« Il est alimenté uniquement par le cube » Rappela Tony. « Et nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de pierre, papi. »

« Est-ce vraiment le moment ? »Demanda Clint. « Nous devons mettre ce dispositif hors tension ou rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter. Chaque fois que nous tuons une de ces fichue choses, une demi-douzaine prends sa place. »

« Potter, essaye Selvig »Coupa Natasha. « Il est celui qui l'a construit. Il devrait savoir comment l'arrêter. »

« Ok, dont mi une minute… ! »Harry plongea sur le côté alors que ses boucliers se brisaient sous les assauts de Loki, et des flammes brulèrent son épaule alors qu'il se baissait.

Harry tira rapidement plusieurs Stupéfix, pour étourdir légèrement Loki puis, apercevant plusieurs Chitauris derrière lui, il se retourna et lança plusieurs malédictions de coupe sur eux, se terminant par un puissant Sectumsempra.

Il souffla alors qu'il regardait le dernier Chitauri basculer et plonger, une large entaille sanglante en travers de la poitrine.

« Je n'aurai spas dut laisser Rogue m'apprendre celui-là »Dit-il sombrement. Sectumsempra était devenu une signature dans son arsenal de sort offensifs, principalement parce que Rogue lui avait appris sans pitié. Il pouvait entraîner des dégâts considérables, selon la puissance du sorcier, et ils étaient peu à pouvoir l'effectuer de cette façon.

« Harry, Thor et Banner arrive vers toi » Déclara Tony dans son oreillette.

« Je peux le supporter »Rétorqua Harry en bloquant le bâton de Loki. « Rassembler Loki et Thor n'est pas la meilleur des choses à faire pour le moment. »

Il cessa de parler pour esquiver un coup avant de livrer une malédiction de picotement qui frappa la main de Loki, celle avec laquelle il tenait le bâton. Mais avant que l'Asgardian ne puisse récupérer son arme, une forme verte sortit de nulle part, saisit Loki avant de passer à travers les fenêtres plusieurs étages en dessous de l'appartement.

« Trop tard »Dit Tony. « Laisse-leur. Concentre-toi sur le cube. »

Harry souffla, frustré, mais tourna son attention vers le dispositif, ramassa le bâton pour l'examiner. Après avoir murmuré un Enervatum, il s'accroupit et attendit que Selvig ouvre les yeux.

Alors que Loki chuta sur le sol et percuta le mur du fond, Hulk dérapa après lui, grognant alors qu'une sombre pensée lui traversait l'esprit. _Cette poubelle fait mal à Harry._

S'élançant après l'Asgardian, il courut vers lui quand Loki bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama. « Assez ! Vous êtes tous en dessous de moi ! Je suis Dieu, créature terne, et je ne serais pas intimidé par… »

Saisissant rapidement Loki par les jambes, Hulk l'écrasa contre le sol à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement le jeter au sol. C'était un bon moyen de le faire taire.

« Dieu puni. »Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, ignorant les gémissements de douleur derrière lui.

« Banner, qu'est-ce que… »Thor s'arrêta en voyant son frère encastré dans le sol. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de… »

Un poing brutal le fit s'envoler hors de l'immeuble, irrité, alors qu'il sautait par la fenêtre à nouveau. D'abord la poubelle, puis le frère de la poubelle. Si agaçant.

Thor soupira alors qu'il se relevait d'un tas de débris. Peut-être que Tony pourrait trouver un moyen de mettre en bouteille une partie du sang-froid de Harry de de le donner à Banner. Avec précaution, il retourna à l'endroit où son frère était.

« Eh bien frère, »Thor s'accroupi à côté de lui. « Je ne peux pas te dire que tu ne le méritais pas. »

Loki le foudroya du regard alors qu'il se redressait, ignorant la main tendue de Thor.

« Sais-tu comment désactiver le Tesseract ? » Demanda doucement Thor.

Loki le regarda. « Il ne peut pas l'arrêter. C'est seulement la guerre ! »

Thor gronda alors qu'il tirait son frère vers l'une des fenêtres. « Regarde ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu penses que cette folie se terminera avec votre règle ? Tu penses que les Chitauris, une race connue pour sa destruction, s'arrêtera après que tu auras mis la main sur le Tesseract ? Qu'ils vont te laisser t'asseoir sur le trône et t'obéir ? Ils n'ont aucune pitié, pas de principes, et après qu'ils auront obtenu ce qu'ils veulent, ils nous détruiront avec le reste du monde ! »

« Nous avons un accord ! »Dit Loki sèchement, s'arrachant de l'emprise de Thor, mais il y avait une sorte de défi presque désespéré dans son expression.

« Un accord qu'ils ne respecteront pas »Pressa Thor. « Ils vont vous trahir, mon frère. »

« Comme Père m'a trahi ? »

« Notre Père t'aimait comme un fils »Grogna Thor. « Il t'a adopté et t'as élevé comme son fils. Oui, il t'a mentit, mais seulement pour te protéger ! »

« Me protéger ! »Cria Loki. « Je méritais de connaître la vérité, mais il me l'a cachée pendant toute mon enfance ! Et tu te tiens là, tu défends ses actions, convaincu qu'il a raison ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il a fait le bon choix ! »Rugit Thor encore plus fort que Loki, choquant momentanément son frère.

« Ne penses pas, un seul instant que je considère le fait qu'il t'ait dissimulé la vérité comme une bonne décision. »Déclara Thor, beaucoup plus calme. « Je t'ai dit simplement pourquoi il a fait ce choix. Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il t'aime moins que moi, il voulait que tu connaisses l'amour d'un père sans qu'il soit entaché par les doutes que tu… »

Thor recula quand le poing de Loki s'écrasa dans sa mâchoire, et il recula, plus choqué que tout autre chose. Même quand ils combattaient pour le plaisir, enfants, Thor était celui qui utilisait ses poings, alors que Loki, plus petit mais rapide et sans doute plus intelligent, tissait des illusions et utilisait la magie. Loki n'avait recours aux attaques physiques que très rarement.

Instinctivement, Thor leva son marteau pour se préparer contre un autre assaut, seulement pour s'arrêter quand il réalisa que son frère n'avait rien fait de plus. Au lieu de cela, Loki resta debout au bord du bâtiment, la main gauche toujours serrée, mais son regard tourné vers le monde extérieur.

Thor hésita. « … Frère ? »

« … Tu as changé. » Le regard de Loki se tourna à nouveau vers lui. « Avant, tu aurais frappé pour ton orgueil blessé. »

« J'ai appris que l'orgueil ne comptait pas tellement »Répondit facilement Thor. « Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. »

Loki se moqua. « C'était presque profond. »

Thor dû avaler un sourire. C'était le Loki qu'il connaissait. Son frère n'avait pas complètement disparu.

« Je serais emprisonné si je retournais à Asgard. » Dit brusquement Loki.

Thor secoua la tête. « Non, je ne le permettrait pas, et Père non plus. »

Loki resta silencieux à nouveau, regardant fixement la destruction des Chitauris. Thor prit sa chance.  
« Rentrons à la maison, mon frère »Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Stark, Thor parle toujours avec Loki ? »

« A ton avis ? » Tony tira plusieurs missiles sur un Léviathan ? « Ils font une réunion familiale et tout le tralala. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Nous avons parlé au Dr Selvig, Agent Barton » Coupa Harry. « Il dit qu'il a construit une sécurité pour couper la source d'alimentation. Je peux fermer le portail. »

« Alors fais-le »Ordonna Rogers. « Avant que d'autres n'arrivent. »

« Compris, capitaine »Dit Harry. « C'est… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Harry ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Tony. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce putain de sceptre… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Merde ! Le bâton bouge tout seul ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Steve. « Est-ce que Loki l'a convoqué ? »

« Je ne pense pas, ou il l'aurait déjà fait ! Quelque chose ne va pas. Il va quelque part, et vite ! »

« Eh bien, où va-t-il ? » Demanda Barton.

« En bas. » Fut la réponse.

Thor vit le mouvement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère Loki et réagit à l'instinct. « ATTENTION ! »

Il attrapa son frère et le mit à terre alors que le sceptre fonçait à travers les fenêtres brisées, les ratant tous les deux alors qu'il plongeait dans le mur du fond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit Thor alors qu'il poussait Loki derrière un grand bureau. « L'as-tu invoqué ? »

« Et je lui ai demandé de me décapiter, oui, oui, bien sûr » Rétorqua Loki, sarcastique. « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. »

Ils esquivèrent tous les deux le sceptre qui els attaqua à nouveau, brisant les vitres derrière eux.

« Harry ! » Thor parla à travers son oreillette, poussant Loki alors qu'il jetait le bureau pour dévier le bâton. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec le sceptre ! Il nous attaque de son propre chef ! Comment peut-on l'arrêter ? »

Il y eut une série de voix étouffées dans le lien de communication avant que la voix d'Harry ne résonne. « J'ai étudié le personnel. Il est essentiellement alimenté par le Tesseract, qui maintient actuellement le portail ouvert à 'instant par le Dr Selvig. Quand Loki est venu à travers le premier portail, il a pris contact avec la puissance du cube. En parcourant l'énergie du Tesseract, il a accepté la puissance et tout lui appartenait, mais… »

« Mais maintenant qu'un autre portail a été ouvert le pouvoir a été transféré… » La voix de Loki s'éteignit, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il regardait Thor avant de plonger pour éviter le sceptre.

« Transféré aux Chitauris, c'est tout simplement merveilleux » Termina Tony. « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'était pas Loki sur la ligne. »

« Il est avec nous maintenant » Déclara Thor, sautant sur ses pieds et déviant le sceptre avec un coup puissant. « Exact ? »Il regarda son frère alors qu'ils sautaient derrière un canapé.

Loki ne dit rien, mais ne nia pas, et Thor prit cela pour une affirmation.

« Eh bien, s'il est avec nous, alors les Chitauris doivent avoir senti son brusque changement de cœur » Déduit Steve. « Ils ne voulaient pas changer, donc ils sont allés après lui. »

« C'est une conclusion fantastique, capitaine »Dit Tony. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au sujet de ce bâton incandescent ? »

« Ramenez-le au cube » Dit immédiatement Harry. « Si il suit Loki, alors il peut le ramener ici. »

Thor regarda Loki alors que le bâton passait à nouveau devant eux. « Alors, mon frère ? »

Loki fixa Thor avant de regarder l'oreillette dans sa main. « … Les portes de la forteresse sont toutes scellées » Dit finalement Loki.

« Pas de problème, Age de Pierre » Répondit rapidement Tony. « J'ai verrouillé l'endroit. JARVIS, rallume tout. Débloque toutes les portes. »

« La Tour Stark est de nouveau en ligne, monsieur. Toutes les portes sont déverrouillées. »

Et sur leur gauche, la porte menant à l'extérieur de la salle s'ouvrit silencieusement, révélant un long couloir menant à l'extérieur.

« Allons-y ! » Thor bondit, repoussant une autre attaque du bâton avant de faire signe à Loki d'avancer.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre et les choses devaient de plus en plus mal barrées, mais Thor ne pouvait pas être plus heureux quand Loki hocha la tête et se précipita vers la porte, s'arrêtant seulement assez longtemps pour ramasser une lampe à proximité et la lancer sur le sceptre lorsque l'arme essaya d'embrocher Thor.

Harry attendit impatiemment le dispositif, Selvig debout à plusieurs pieds de distance et en toute sécurité à l'intérieur des protections d'Harry. Il avait été très heureux quand il avait entendu la voix de Loki sur la ligne de communication et espéré que le plus jeune demi-dieu ne recommencerait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu Thor si heureux.

Puis les deux Asgardians arrivèrent, trébuchant dans l'appartement en ruine. Un éclat or et bleu attira le regard d'Harry, et il cria rapidement « Aresto Momentum ! »

Le sceptre ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas, et Harry serra les dents à la seule force luttant contre lui, creusant le sol de ses talons pour retenir le personnel. Il ne serait pas capable de le retenir plus longtemps. Sa magie n'était pas assez forte contre la pleine puissance du Tesseract, personne ne pouvait.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Cria-t-il secouant le bras sous l'effort, et les deux demi-dieux accélérèrent, sautant facilement par-dessus les débris.

« D'accord, ici ! » Harry montra à Loki la zone directement en face du Tesseract. « Tu dois être rapide, d'accord ? »

Loki lui lança un regard perplexe. « Je suis d'Asgard, guerrier. »

« Ouais, eh bien tu seras un Asgardian mort si tu ne sautes pas à temps ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Attention ! » Rugit Thor, et ils se tournèrent pour voir plusieurs Chitauris les menaçants.

Harry et Loki esquivèrent alors que Thor lançait son marteau vers les premiers, les éliminant, mais laissant arriver la vague suivante. Une explosion parasite pris le balcon lui-même et envoya une pluie de gravats, faisant basculer dangereusement la plate-forme sous leurs pieds.

« Non ! Restez derrière les protections ! » Cria Harry en voyant Selvig s'éloigner des protections.

Une autre explosion secoua le balcon et Harry regarda avec horreur Selvig perdre l'équilibre et commencer à tomber.

« Erik ! » S'écria Thor, et Harry atteint automatiquement le scientifique, son attention s'éloignant du bâton pendant une fraction de seconde.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Le sceptre brisa sa magie et la tête d'Harry se tourna brusquement à nouveau, notant deux choses à la fois. Un, Thor était devant lui et avait pris la place de Selvig, s'accrochant à peine aux restes du balcon, et deux le sceptre se dirigeait vers Loki qui était encore face au Tesseract, le dos tourné alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de son frère.

Harry avait toujours été exceptionnellement stupide quand il voulait sauver les gens, et cette fois n'était pas différente.

Sans hésitation, il poussa Loki, se mettant sur le chemin du bâton, et sans fanfare, le sceptre entre dans son corps avec une cruauté brutale, courant à travers lui et le plaquant contre le dispositif alors qu'il se plantait directement dans le Tesseract.

Et autour de lui, le monde se tut.


	13. Lorsque gagner fait ressentir la perte

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Chapitre 13 Quand gagner fait ressentir la perte - To When Winning Feels Like Losing

« Ca se referme ! Bien jouer les gars ! »

« Ces Chitauris doivent avoir besoin d'un lien ouvert vers le vaisseau mère ou un truc comme ça. Ils tombent comme des mouches. On dirait que nous allons devoir nettoyer. »

« Nettoyer ? Tu te fiches de moi ? N'y allons pas demain. Prenons une journée. Avez-vous essayé shawarma ? Il y a ça à environ deux pâtés de maison. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je veux essayer.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé, Stark. Il y a toujours le Tesseract et Loki. Thor, comment ça se passe, là-haut ? Thor ? Potter ? »

Quand un rugissement assourdissant de rage effrénée retentit, tous les Avengers se dirigèrent vers la Tour Stark aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils savaient tous que quelque chose était arrivé.

Thor se souvenait à peine avoir aidé Erik à revenir sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur le personnage luttant faiblement, épinglé contre le Tesseract. Il remarqua à peine Loki qui aurait pu être une statue si l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage n'était pas si réelle. Il n'avait certainement pas vu les Chitauris tomber sur le sol tout autour d'eux.

« Harry ? »Réussi-t-il à dire en chutant aux côtés du sorcier. Ses mains planaient impuissante au-dessus du sceptre désormais intégré dans la poitrine de Harry. La barrière autour du Tesseract disparue en quelques secondes et le mécanicien s'affaissa brusquement. Thor ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, alors il le posa sur le sol, faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'arme et aggraver la blessure.

« Loki, fais quelque chose ! »Exigea-t-il. « Loki ! »

Son frère le regarda, incertain, avant que son regard ne chute vers la blessure.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire »Déclara catégoriquement Loki. « Cette blessure est mortelle. Il a perforé un poumon et a frappé son cœur. »

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière eux et attira leur attention, et ils se raidirent tous deux en apercevant Hulk debout quelques pieds plus loin.

« Banner »Commença Thor. « Banner. » Essaya-t-il à nouveau. « S'il te plaît, retransformes to. Peut-être que tu pourras… »

Hulk fit un pas vers eux et Thor se leva, convoquant rapidement Mjolnir. Harry mourrait c'était indéniable, mais si Hulk perdait le contrôle ici, dans le centre-ville, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien avoir perdu contre les Chitauris.

« Banner, calme-toi. » Dit Thor alors que Hulk faisait encore un pas en avant, et que ses yeux tombaient sur Harry.

Un dernier pas et Thor put réellement voir quelque chose dans les yeux de l'incroyable Hulk, son expression passant de effroyablement calme à terriblement furieux en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

« Loki, prends soin de lui ! »Cria Thor alors qu'Hulk lui fonçait dessus enragé. Thor lui fonça dessus, les forçant hors du balcon et les emmenant quelques étages plus bas.

Prendre soin de lui ? Comment était-il censé faire ? Loki avait déjà du mal à prendre soin de lui-même.

Il jeta un œil à la blessure et se força à quitter la tempête de confusion embrouillant son esprit. Involontairement, ses mains trouvèrent l'endroit où l'arme était entrée et poussa une vague de sa propre magie, essayant d'empêcher les dommages de se propager.

« Laisse ça »Lui dit une voix rauque et Loki leva les yeux.

« Tu vas mourir. » Dit-il sans ambages. Il ne savait pas quoi faire du rire que publia l'homme –Harry, se rappela-t-il. C'était ce que son frère lui avait dit – mais ce rire se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux pleine de sang.

« Je me demande si je vais le faire, cette fois ». Loki n'avait honnêtement aucune réponse à cela.

« Ne sois pas stupide »Répliqua-t-il, envoyant plus de magie. « Je pensais que tu étais mieux que ça. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais supérieur aux humains moyens. »

« Nan, je suis juste dans la moyenne. »

« Vous les humains avez des médecins pour ce genre de choses, non ? »Exigea-t-il. « La science ou la magie ne suffira pas ? Je ne vais pas accepter ta mort, guerrier. Ma dette envers vous doit encore être payée et je paie toujours mes dettes. » Il entendit un autre accident derrière lui et murmura quelques insultes sous son souffle. « Et au lieu de m'aider, mon cher frère et cette bête aveugle décident de se battre. Je suis entouré par des incompétents. »

Un autre rire fragile. « Tu me rappelles un homme que je connaissais. Appelait tout le monde… des imbéciles. Ne pouvait pas le supporter… »

« Un être intelligent pour un humain »Loki ignora attentivement les longues pauses ponctuant désormais les mots d'Harry. Son regard se posa sur Erik Selvig, et il roula des yeux quand le scientifique recula un peu.

« Allez chercher de l'aide, humain. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a besoin d'aide. »

« Non, c'est bon »Dit Harry aussi fort qu'il pouvait. « C'est bon, Dr Selvig. » Je sais que vous avez blessé votre jambe. »

« Tu veux mourir, guerrier ? N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a dit de donner une nouvelle chance à la vie ? Etes-vous un hypocrite ? »

La réponse d'Harry fut perdue dans le bruit d'une charge d'arme familière, et Loki tourna la tête pour voir Iron Man derrière lui.

Curieusement, il ne pensa pas à s'éloigner, et il fut chanceux que quelqu'un intervienne.

« Stark ! »Captain America apparut, luttant contre Iron Man et déviant son bras afin que le laser soit inoffensif. « Tu as entendu Thor, il est de notre côté ! »

Ils étaient tous sûr que Tony avait entendu.

« Lâchez-moi. » Contrairement à son comportement habituellement fort, la voix de Tony était dangereusement douce alors qu'il se débattait violemment. « Lâche-moi maintenant. E vais le tuer, tu m'entends ? Il est mort. Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Avec un énorme mouvement, le milliardaire jeta le capitaine et fut instantanément sur ses pieds, avec une immense intention meurtrière, et Loki n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir la rage meurtrière suintant de derrière l'armure.

« Stark, calmes-toi ! » Et soudain, Hawkeye, et la Veuve Noire étaient là, plaquant Tony au sol alors que Steve se relevait.

« C'est bon »La capitaine pris la place de Hawkeye, luttant pour retenir Tony qui jurait à tue-tête. « Tu as une expérience médicale, non ? Harry… »

Clint s'était déjà éloigné, laissant tomber son arc alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté d'Harry. « Déplace-toi. » Dit-il sèchement à Loki, son estomac se tordant alors qu'il réalisait que l'arme avait transpercé le sorcier. « Inconscient. Etait-il réveillé ? » Au signe de tête de Loki, Clint grimaça et pris le pouls de Harry. Faible.

Ignorant le bruit de combat de Thor et Hulk, Clint se tourna vers la bagarre quelques pieds plus loin. « Stark ! »Aboya-t-il par-dessus les jurons que lâchait Tony. « Stark, il va mourir, je ne suis pas médecin certifié. Ce dont Potter a besoin, c'est d'un hôpital et d'un chirurgien ! Tu es le milliardaire ! Appelle quelqu'un ! »

Tony cessa de se débattre si brusquement que Steve et Natasha tombèrent en avant emportés par leur élan.

« … JARVIS ! »La voix de Tony était rauque et instable. « JARVIS, appelle l'hôpital. Dites-leur que s'ils n'ont pas un chirurgien de prêt au moment où j'arrive, je détruirais l'endroit moi-même. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, monsieur. »Répondit JARVIS. « Ils se préparent pendant que nous parlons. »

Tony fut au côté d'Harry en un instant, enlevant sa visière et poussant Loki sans ménagement.

« Tu ne peux pas le déplacer »Le mis en garde Loki, et Tony fixa le demi-dieu avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait rassembler. Invasion extraterrestre, il pouvait pardonner, il n'avait jamais été fan de patriotisme, c'était le travail du capitaine, mais il ne resterait pas à l'écart alors que le monde allait être détruit, mais si cette enfoiré de psychopathe tuait son seul ami, intentionnellement ou non, Tony s'assurerait qu'il ne reste plus assez de lui pour que son père puisse le reconnaître.

« Alors stabilise-le »Siffla-t-il. « Utilise ta magie vaudou et permet moi de l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Loki n'hésita pas un instant avant d'appuyer ses mains ensanglantées dans la blessure d'Harry. Une lueur bleue scintilla autour de la plaie et du sceptre avant que le demi-dieu n'arrache rapidement le sceptre. Harry hurla.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Cassa Tony.

Loki le regarda rapidement. « Tu me demandes de stabiliser la blessure. C'est impossible, il s'est trop enfoncé. Je gèle la zone à la place pendant environ 5 min. Emmène le à l'hôpital ou il mourra. »

Nul ne mentionna le fait qu'Harry pouvait quand même mourir alors que Tony emportait le mécanicien à l'hôpital.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »Demanda Steve à Loki alors que Natasha aidait Selvig à se lever et l'escortait loin du balcon. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a un tranquillisant ? »

En dessous d'eux, des rugissements et des cris furieux retentissaient.

« Aucun qui aurait un impact sur Hulk. » Soupira Clint.

« Eh bien, il va détruire Manhattan si nous ne l'en empêchons pas. »Steve baissa les yeux et réussi à apercevoir ses deux camarades se battant.

« Thor semble réussir à le contenir. » Intervint Natasha. « Et le reste de la ville est entré en clandestinité, donc nous allons lui laisser pour le moment. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Je pensais que Loki était censé conduire le sceptre au cube ? »Elle termina en lançant un regard accusateur au demi-dieu.

Loki la regarda froidement. « Les Chitauris ont conduit un petit peloton ici. Plusieurs ont pris le balcon, le Dr Selvig est tombé et mon frère est allé le chercher. Je ne faisais pas attention, et le sceptre a franchi la magie de votre guerrier, et il m'a poussé. »

« Il t'as sauvé. »Clint le regarda avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi ? »

Loki le foudroya du regard, irrité. « Comment suis-je censé le savoir ? Le fonctionnement des esprits humains est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Un silence s'ensuivit alors que Clint se détournait dans un accès de colère, ramassant son arc en même temps. Il n'avait pas pardonné à Loki pour avoir joué avec son esprit et même si le demi-dieu était maintenant de leur côté, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry l'avait sauvé.

« Allons à l'hôpital. »Suggéra Natasha avec lassitude. « Le SHIELD va gérer ça… Elle fit un geste vers le désordre autour d'eux. « Et nous devons trouver un moyen de calmer Hulk. »

« Banner semblait toujours plus calme autour d'Harry » Rappela Steve. « Peut-être que sa magie à quelque chose à voir avec ça ! »

Ils sautèrent tous lorsque Thor s'écrasa sur le balcon.

« Thor ! »Steve fit un pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter lorsque Hulk surgit.

Hurlant, Hulk se mit à courir alors que Thor se relevait et jetais son marteau sur lui.

« Courez ! » Cria-t-il.

« Donne-moi ton carquois. »Dit soudainement Loki.

Clint le foudroya du regard. « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, lui tirer dessus ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais mes flèches ne fonctionneront pas sur Hulk. »

« Non, humain stupide »Rétorqua Loki, agacé. « Mais je peux sentir la magie de votre guerrier dans vos armes, et votre capitaine là-bas a mentionné son effet calmant. Jette-le à la bête, sauf si tu veux que nous mourions tous ici ! »

Clint cligna des yeux avant de retirer précipitamment son carquois. Effectivement, Loki tentait de les aider.

« Jette-le ici ! »

Clint le jeta à Thor qui le fit rapidement glisser vers Hulk. Il grimaça lorsqu'il fut aplati sous le pied de Hulk, mais au moment où il pensait que leur astuce avait échouée, il s'arrêta brusquement, toujours grondant, mais immobile.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » Chuchota Natasha, son arme devant elle.

Ils reculèrent tous lorsque Hulk s'avança vers eux, mais il semblait être en difficulté maintenant, comme si Banner avait retrouvé l'esprit et luttait pour se contrôler.

Et puis, avec un rugissement furieux, Hulk se retourna et alla s'écraser hors de vue, mais ils purent entendre son souffle diminuer jusqu'à finalement laisser place à un silence assourdissant.

« Ok » Steve soupira de soulagement. « Très bien, Romanov, appelle le SHIELD pour qu'ils nettoient. Barton, va à l'hélico et revient nous chercher. Thor, prends soin de Loki et du Tesseract. Dr Selvig, reste en place jusqu'à ce que le jet arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu te casses la jambe. Je vais prendre soin de Banner. »

L'équipe, las de combattre, se séparèrent pour faire leurs tâches, essayant de ne pas penser au sorcier, pratiquement l'un des leurs après ce conflit, qui se battait pour survivre dans une salle de chirurgie.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Tony regarda Natasha, haussa les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau le sol. Il avait enlevé son costume, qui était à nouveau transformé en valise posée à ses pieds. « Encore en chirurgie. » Répondit-il d'une voix monotone. « … Où est Thor ? »

« Il retourne à l'Helicarrier avec Loki et le Tesseract. » Rapporta Clint en prenant un siège à côté de Tony. Natasha s'assis à côté de lui et Steve et Bruce s'appuyèrent contre le mur.

Tony haussa les sourcils avant de regarder Bruce. « Bon retour parmi nous ! Je suppose que je vais devoir reconstruire entièrement la Tour Stark, hein ? » Il sourit faiblement mais arrêta quand Bruce regarda le sol.

Personne ne dit rien pendant les vingt prochaines minutes, le bruit de l'horloge les énervants, jusqu'à ce que Barton ne craque et ne lui tire dessus, fissurant le plastique et envoyant l'horloge au sol. Les infirmières assistant à la scène jetèrent un œil à leur vêtements crasseux et à leurs expressions sinistres mais firent semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Enfin, la lumière au-dessus de la salle d'opération s'éteignit et tous les Avengers se levèrent alors qu'un médecin venait les voir.

Avec le recul, les lignes graves sur le visage du chirurgien étaient la réponse dont ils avaient besoin, mais chacun d'entre eux attendait avec impatience la réponse de l'homme.

« Je suis désolé. »Leur dit le chirurgien. « Nous avons fait tous ce que nous avons pu, mais la blessure était trop profonde et il avait perdu trop de sang. L'arme a traversé son poumon gauche et une partie de son cœur. »

Un silence stupéfait accueilli sa déclaration. Le médecin regarda autour avec inquiétude alors que Steve se détournait, mettant un bras contre le mur et posant son front dessus. Bruce enfouit tout simplement le visage dans ses mains. Natasha regarda ses genoux, les mains jointes alors que Clint recroquevillait ses bras autour de ses épaules, le visage vierge.

Ce fut Tony qui parla le premier. « Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. »Insista-t-il, désespéré. « Harry… il est fort. Il ne peut pas juste… »

Le milliardaire s'arrêta. Il déglutit et regarda autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, M. Stark » Dit le chirurgien avec bienveillance, et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Se retournant brusquement, Tony se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, avec une sensation d'engourdissement alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs blancs, ignorant les voix alarmées derrière lui.

Il avait besoin de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une minute de plus dans cette pièce.

« Thor va vouloir le savoir »Déclara Steve avec lassitude. « Et un enterrement, je suppose ?... Docteur ? »

Bruce s'était levé, la mâchoire serrée d'une colère contenue, mais sa voix était claire quand il parla. « Je vais lui dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un a un… » Il se tut quand Clint sortit un téléphone, composé un numéro avant de lui remettre.

«C'est le numéro du directeur »L'informa Clint. « Si Thor est toujours là, Fury pourra lui passer. »

Bruce hocha la tête et se dirigea lui aussi à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

« Thor, c'est pour vous. »

Thor se détourna de son frère, qui était actuellement assis, indifférent, et accepta avec méfiance le dispositif de télécommunication de Fury.

« C'est Banner. » Le directeur haussa les épaules. « Il ne m'a rien dit. »

Thor prit le téléphone et se détourna de Fury et ignora le soupir agacé du directeur.

« Banner. » Accueilli Thor. « Quelles nouvelles ? »

« … Il est mort. »Dit Bruce, et Thor eut l'impression d'avoir avalé Mjolnir. Son frère dut lire la réponse sur son visage, car il eut l'air découragé avant de reprendre son masque inexpressif.

« Je vois. » Thor ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait perdu des camarades avant, mais la mort d'Harry semblait en quelque sorte… pire. Après tout, s'il avait été là, s'il avait convoqué son marteau un battement de cœur plus tôt, Harry serait-il mort ?

« Thor, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça »Déclara Bruce. « C'est juste…quelque chose qui se produit pendant la guerre. Les gens meurent pendant la guerre. »

Thor déglutit. Oui, il le savait. Il avait participé à beaucoup de batailles lui-même.

Il inspira fortement et repensa aux conservations qu'il avait eues avec Harry, les soupçons qu'il avait accumulé depuis un certain temps maintenant, et la chance que ce soit vrai.

S'il avait tort, ils seraient en colère contre lui pour leur avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais s'il avait raison… s'il avait raison, il se devait d'essayer.

« Banner »Fit Thor de toute urgence. « Laissez le corps. Ne laissez pas un enterrement avoir lieu. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le capitaine est déjà partir faire les préparatifs ! »

« Alors, arrête-le. »Chargea Thor. « Harry pourrait encore être vivant. »

Il y eu une longue pause au bout du fil. « … Thor, Harry est mort. Il n'est pas dans le coma… »

« Il pourrait. »Dit Thor. « S'il te plaît. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. »

« Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci. » Thor ferma le dispositif et croisa les yeux écarquillés de Loki.

« Je ne connais pas de race capable de ressusciter les morts, mon frère. »Murmura doucement Loki.

« Peut-être »Reconnu Thor. « Mais je crois que tu vas maintenant te rendre compte que tu ne connais pas tout. »

« Je ne penses pas que tu seras assez aimable pour me laisser passer à autre chose ? »Demanda Harry.

Mort le fixa froidement, presque amusé. « Une pensée futile, puisque vous n'êtes pas mortel. »

Harry soupira profondément et retomba sur le banc. Il était de nouveau à Kings Cross, mais il n'y avait pas de train pour mourir, juste un pour revenir à la vie.

« Vous ne voulez plus vivre ? »Demanda Mort d'un ton doux. « N'est-ce pas un peu… contre-productif ? »

Harry lui lança un regard vide. « Je ne vais jamais voir ma mère, mon père, Sirius ou Remus. Je suis maudit à regarder le monde passer alors que tous ceux que je connais vieillissent et meurent. Quel genre d'existence est-ce ? »

« Une forme supérieure. » L'informa calmement la Mort. Par rapport à vous, ils ne sont que l'encre dans les stylos. Ils fanent avec le temps, et quand la Mort vent les chercher, ils n'ont plus de souvenirs. »

« C'est peut-être beaucoup pour toi, » Déclara Harry amèrement. « Mais pas pour moi. C'est tout simplement cruel de me garder en vie comme ça. »

Mort rit. « La Mort est honnête, la Mort est juste, mais la bonté… je ne m'en soucie pas. »

« Ouais, je ne plaisante pas. »Se moqua Harry, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Et si je vous offre d'une certaine manière »Réfléchit Mort à voix haute. « De voir vos proches, jour après jour ? Si je vous donne le fait qu'ils restent à vos côtés, accepterez-vous votre destin ? »

« Tu peux me rendre Sirius ? Et Remus ? »Laissa échapper Harry, le cœur battant. « Je peux voir mes parents ? »

Mort se contenta de sourire avant de faire un geste de la main et Harry tomba presque du banc lorsque la forme familière de son parrain apparut. Avec ses mains dans les poches et un sourire sur le visage, le cœur d'Harry se serra alors qu'il fixait Sirius Black.

« Sirius ! » Il trébucha et s'avança, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « Toutefois »Il regarda la Mort. « Comment… »

« Une visite » Dit Mort en douceur, mais il y avait un côté du dans sa voix, qui n'était pas là avant. « Avez-vous oublié, jeune maître ? Vous possédez la Pierre de Résurrection. Dans le cadre de votre noyau magique, vous avez la possibilité de faire revenir les morts. Votre défunt parrain n'est qu'une nuance pour le moment, un peu comme il a été lorsque tu l'as fait revenir lors de la bataille finale. Avec la pierre, votre pouvoir serait immense. Avec la pierre, vous pourriez le faire revenir ici, maintenant. »

Et pendant un moment, Harry voulut croire. Croire que c'était simple, qu'en tant que Maître de la Mort, la Résurrection ne serait pas un problème, qu'il aurait Sirius et Remus, qu'il aurait ses parents. Il pourrait vivre éternellement si ses proches étaient avec lui.

Mais…

Harry s'arrêta devant Sirius qui avait maintenant les bras ouverts, cherchant le sourire de bienvenue sur le visage de son parrain et déglutit difficilement avant de se forcer à se détourner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »Demanda Mort. « Vous n'allez pas saluer votre parrain ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ce que je veux, »dit Harry dans un quasi-murmure. « Ce que je veux, c'est vivre une bonne vie et une bonne mort. Ce que je veux, c'est revoir ma famille, ma vraie famille, pas son ombre. Pas ça. »

L'expression de la mort était froide. « C'est l'ombre de ton parrain. Un seul contact le ramènerait, et il serait vôtre. »

« L'ombre de mon parrain » Répéta Harry, secouant la tête et s'éloignant un peu plus de l'apparition derrière lui. « Mais je ne veux pas d'une ombre, je veux une nuance vivante. Ce n'est pas Sirius. Sirius m'a aimé, c'est vrai. Il fut un temps où il m'aimait plus que tout autre, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas lui. Le vrai Sirius ne voudrait pas que je le ramène, peur importe combien moi je le veux. Vraiment, ressusciter les morts n'est pas possible, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et la Mort est honnête, n'est-ce pas ? Il est en paix, maintenant. N'utilise pas mes émotions pour me tromper. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau. »

Mort le dévisagea longuement, et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'Harry ne sente la disparition de l'ombre.

« Vous êtes étrange »Dit la Mort. « Je ne vais pas vous libérer de vos fonctions. Vous avez la possibilité de marcher seul dans le monde des mortels, ou de marcher avec les nuances de vos êtres chers disparus. Votre décision ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir avant de regarder la Mort droit dans les yeux. « Je t'ai promis il y a longtemps, quand je t'ai rencontré, que je n'utiliserais jamais la Pierre de Résurrection. »Il leva la tête. « Je maintiens ma parole. Il semble que je n'ai qu'un seul choix, après tout. »

Et avec cela, il tourna les talons et alla en direction du train noir.

S'il avait le choix de subir ou de regarder ses proches souffrir à la place, il préférait vivre seul.

En montant dans le train, Harry ne vit pas le sourire sur le visage de la mort, non remplit d'horribles peines ou de traitements cruels, mais d'approbation.

« Un test que vous avez réussi, plus que deux »Murmura-t-il. « Oh Maître, mon Maître, combien de temps passera avant que vous sachiez ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Avec qui Tony était-il censé sortir pour boire, si le mécanicien était mort ? Chez qui resterait-il quand il voulait sortir de la Tour Stark pendant un certain temps ? Il n'aurait personne si Harry était mort.

Ce qui explique pourquoi, quand il décrocha finalement au dixième appel de Bruce, Tony paya le personnel de l'hôpital pour qu'ils ne disent rien, ferma Stark Industries pour rénovations, téléphona à Pepper pour lui dire de rester à Washington sous n'importe quel prétexte, et ignora tous les appels de Fury, Coulson ou tout autre membre du SHIELD, renforça la Tour Stark avec tous les mécanismes de défense qu'il avait, et JARVIS pouvait maintenant penser qu'il était plus simple d'entrer dans la Maison Blanche, en plein jour, tout nu et par la porte d'entrée un mercredi matin que de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la Tour Stark.

Puis il se mit à surveiller l'état de Harry, de jour en jour, ignorant les tentatives des autres Avengers pour le remplacer quelques heures. Après tout, Harry pourrait se réveiller à tout moment. Il devait être là.

« Ca fait une semaine »Déclara Steve. « C'est ridicule. Nous devons le dire au Directeur et organiser des funérailles. Ca va tuer Stark. »

Une semaine avait passée depuis la bataille contre les Chitauris. Toute l'équipe était enfermée dans ce qui restait de la Tour Stark. Le corps d'Harry avait été placé dans une pièce vide dans l'un des laboratoires et Tony l'avait à peine quitté depuis que Thor avait insisté pour ne pas l'enterrer.

Incapables d'ignorer le désespoir sur le visage de Tony, les Avengers avaient accepté, un peu réticents, mais ils avaient unis leurs efforts, payé tout le personnel de l'hôpital qui ne voulait pas garder le silence, et passé la semaine à marcher dans les couloirs de la Tour Stark en attendant un miracle. La seule raison pour laquelle personne ne l'avait enterré plus tôt état que le corps de Harry n'était pas en décomposition. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait placé en stase.

« Laissez au moins la décomposition du corps démarrer » Objecta Bruce. « Vous dites que pour lui en ce moment on a l'impression qu'il est vivant… »

« Il ne respire pas »Souligna Natasha.

« … et ça va commencer. » Continua Bruce comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Les humains se décomposent quand ils meurent… »

« Peut-être pas les sorciers »Murmura Clint.

« … Et il n'y a aucune exception. » Déclara obstinément Bruce. « Nous savons que la magie de Harry ne fonctionne plus. Tes flèches ne produisent plus de feu, et nous avons même vérifié la maison d'Harry. La maison a disparue, donc sa magie n'est pas ce qui garde son corps en stase. Et un sorcier sans magie est tout aussi humain que le reste d'entre nous, alors son corps devrait être en décomposition, mais il ne l'est pas. Laissez-le. »

« Docteur, tu es sûr ? »Demanda Steve d'un air las. « S'il peut revenir, pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait ? »

« Peut-être que ça prend du temps. »Coupa Thor. Le demi-dieu avait l'air fatigué, divisé entre Harry, Loki, le Tesseract, et Selvig et ses tentatives de fabriquer un dispositif fonctionnant en tandem avec le cube pour renvoyer Loki et lui-même à Asgard.

« Mais une semaine ? »Interrogea Natasha, dubitative. « Assurément, il… »

« Les gars ! »La voix de Tony retentit et ils se tournèrent tous vers le couloir conduisant à la chambre d'Harry. « Les gars, venez ici ! »

Il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea, congelés par l'espoir car personne n'avait entendu Tony aussi vivant depuis l'hôpital, puis il y eu une ruée vers la porte.

« Stark ? »Natasha s'arrêta à côté du milliardaire qui se penchait sur le moniteur relié au sorcier. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il se déplaça sur le côté.

« Es-tu sérieux ? »Murmura-t-elle avant de saisir le poignet mince pour sentir son pouls. Il était là, faible mais constant, comme si Harry revenait lentement.

Et comme les autres se rassemblaient autour du lit, ils regardèrent avec étonnement la poitrine de Harry commencer à bouger, lente et de façon inégale avant de se stabiliser, et ils sautèrent presque quand il ouvrit les yeux, fatigué, confus, mais bien vivant.

« Harry ? »Murmura Tony, penché sur le mécanicien. « Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes mais assez vite, Harry réussit à se concentrer sur Tony. « Où est-ce que je suis ? »Marmonna-t-il.

Tony lâcha un rire soulagé, presque un sanglot alors que les autres se laissaient tomber dans les chaises de la salle.

« Tu es à la Tour Stark »Lui dit Tony. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour obtenir un laissez-passer gratuit. J'ai essayé de te faire venir depuis des mois. »

Harry offrit à Tony un vague sourire et il supposa que Harry s'adaptait toujours.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que les sorciers pouvaient revenir à la vie »Poursuivit Tony, ne remarquant pas l'ombre passant brièvement dans les yeux de Harry à ces mots. « J'aurais été beaucoup moins inquiet. Non pas que nous soyons inquiets, mais nous l'avons été, beaucoup. Mais Thor a deviné que tu pouvais revenir alors nous t'avons caché une semaine et… »

« Une semaine ? »Interrompit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Tony cligna des yeux. « Euh, oui. Tu as été mort pendant une semaine. »

« … Oh. » Harry bougea légèrement. « Ce n'était pas si long la dernière fois. »

« Dernière fois ? »Sauta Bruce, une main appuyée contre le poignet d'Harry pour se rassurer sur le fait que le sorcier était bien vivant.

« La dernière fois que je suis mort. »Dit Harry avec lassitude. « J'ai mis que quelques minutes à revenir. »

« Tu as déjà été tué avant ? »Natasha fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Tu peux dire ça. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait encore en avoir après toi ? »Pressa l'Agente, un doigt sur son pistolet. « Je pourrais… les décourager. »

Harry réussit effectivement à rire doucement. « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est dans le passé. » Il toussa un peu avant de tenter de s'asseoir. Tony et Bruce l'aidèrent immédiatement.

« Alors, nous avons gagné ? »Harry regarda autour de lui.

« Ouais. » Steve hocha la tête. « Le portail est fermé, les Chitauris sont morts, et le Tesseract est à nouveau inactif. Fury est fou parce que nous l'évitons tous et refusons de lui donner une réponse claire à propos de la bataille. Il ne sait pas à propos de ta mort. Et Loki e sous la garde du SHIELD.

Harry sursauta et regarda Thor. « Que… »

Thor secoua la tête. « Le directeur a accepté de me laisser rentrer à Asgard avec Thor et le Tesseract. Il fera face à notre père. Je crois qu'il sera heureux d'entendre parler de ta renaissance. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait le sentiment que Thor protégerait Loki.

« Mais sinon »Clint le regarda curieusement. « Comment es-tu revenu à la vie ? Tous les sorciers peuvent le faire ? Il y a certaines circonstances ou tu es immortel ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Harry regarda ses genoux.

Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était l'occasion parfaite pour tout avouer, pour leur dire qu'il est le Maître de la Mort et de leur parler de sa malédiction. Mais pourquoi ? Il connaissait assez bien Tony pour savoir qu'il tenterait de trouver un moyen de l'aider, et Bruce l'aiderait surement. Ce ne serait pas juste car Harry savait qu'ils ne se reposeraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un remède, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que la science pouvait fixer. Pas même la magie pouvait l'aider.

Natasha et Clint étaient tenus d'informer le SHIELD de son statut. C'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas informé Fury de sa mort temporaire, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils gardent un secret aussi gros.

Steve pouvait probablement garder le silence à ce sujet, mais Harry ne connaissait pas assez le capitaine pour placer une confiance absolue en lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Thor comprendrait probablement. Le demi-dieu l'inviterait même à Asgard ! Autant il détestait l'idée de passer le reste de l'éternité dans la terre des vivants, autant la Terre était sa maison et il ne pourrait jamais la laisser. Il avait son garage, ses voitures, et Tony lui manquerait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Et en dessous de tout était la crainte. S'il ne disait rien maintenant, s'il ne disait pas la vérité, il mettrait un mensonge entre eux tous.

Il leva la tête et les regarda fixement, chacun d'eux. Apparemment, risquer sa vie aux côtés d'autres gens avait tendance à vous donner un sentiment de camaraderie. D'une certaine manière, il se souciait de chacun d'eux, même Natasha et Clint, et même Steve, qu'il connaissait à peine. S'il leur disait, même si toutes ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, il resterait encore le fait que Tony ne le laisserait jamais partie. Dieu, le milliardaire le suivrait probablement en Antarctique si Harry y allait, et l'alternative, voir les autres vieillir, même Thor, n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait supporter.

« Tous les sorciers le peuvent » Mentit-il facilement, ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. « C'est en quelque sorte une mesure de sécurité pour nous, mais ce n'est pas bien connu et il faut être puissant pour le faire. On ne peut pas le faire tout le temps. Fondamentalement, mon cœur magique place mon cœur en stase de guérison avant de mourir, ce qui m'a ensuite guéri quand j'étais, eh bien, mort. C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais il faut beaucoup d'énergie. »

Son explication fut accueillie avec des sourires et des questions. Qu'ils pensent qu'il était un sorcier normal. Qu'ils lui sourient sans soucis. Il aurait au moins quelques années de plus avec les Avengers avant de partir.


	14. Pour se relaxer ou non

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Chapitre 14 Pour se détendre ou non – To Relax Or To Not Relax

Harry était déjà rétabli les prochains jours, bien qu'un peu léthargique. Malheureusement, Tony l'avait remarqué, ce qui signifie que tous les Avengers le savaient aussi, et Harry avait du mal à rester seul. Il avait voulu rentrer chez lui immédiatement, mais tous avaient refusés de le laisser partir, et Tony avait été excessivement heureux du fait que tout le monde soit d'accord avec lui.

Alors, résigné à passer au moins une semaine à la Tour Stark, il avait donné à Natasha une clé de sa maison afin qu'elle et Clint puissent ramasser ses affaires. D'une certaine manière, cette récupération sensée durer 20 minutes s'était transformée en un voyage de 6 heures lorsque Clint avait découvert le sous-sol qui n'était plus caché par la magie et avait immédiatement appelé Harry pour la moto. Harry accepta à condition de ne voir personne jusqu'au soir.

A l'intérieur de la Tour Stark, les réparations venaient de commencer. Une fois que Tony eut réalisé qu' un inventeur facilement distrait, un sorcier en convalescence, un scientifique qui avait des problèmes de gestion de colère lorsque le sorcier n'était pas là, un demi-dieu qui ne pouvait pas distinguer un téléphone d'une caméra, un super soldat qui trouvait littéralement que la Tour en elle-même était une nouveauté, et deux assassins qui cassaient plus d'objets qu'ils n'en réparaient ne pourraient rien faire, il avait appelé Pepper et l'avait priée de revenir.

Donc Pepper était revenue, avait remis un peu d'ordre dans la Tour Stark. Toute l'équipe avait été impressionnée par l'efficacité de la secrétaire et n'avaient eu aucun problèmes à lui obéir quand elle les avait dirigés vers différentes parties du système de maintenance.

Quatre jours après que Harry se soit réveillé. Sa magie s'était assez rétablie pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser correctement, et Tony avait presque pleuré quand Harry était entré dans l'appartement, un matin, et avait réparé tous les meubles de l'appartement d'un geste de la main. A la fin de la journée, l'appartement était comme neuf.

Mais alors que les réparations étaient déployées dans tout Manhattan et que la Tour Stark ne faisait pas exception, tout étranger serait probablement étonné du changement évident du bâtiment, ou plutôt des gens l'habitant. Alors que avant ne pouvaient être vus que Tony Stark et sa secrétaire Pepper Potts, et une poignée d'autres employés. Maintenant, il y avait six autres personnes, toutes différentes, plus souvent dans la Tour que les réparateurs travaillant au rez-de-chaussée.

Tout avait commencé avec Bruce Banner. Après avoir appris qu'Harry resterait à la Tour Stark pendant au moins une semaine ou deux, il avait finalement accepté l'invitation de Tony d'habiter là et, comme l'avait promis le milliardaire, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui dans les laboratoires de la tour et n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une perte de contrôle avec Harry à portée de main.

Par conséquent, Harry, Tony et Bruce étaient tous dans la même zone, et Fury leur avait rapidement attribué l'étude du Tesseract, donnant l'ordre de faire un dispositif de téléportation/confinement devait être fait en conjonction avec le cube. Cela conduit Thor à rester avec eux, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne faisait qu'observer les progrès du Tesseract alors qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à aider avec les réparations, explorant « l'empire » de Tony et prenant ses repas avec les trois scientifiques.

Puis il y eu le sentiment de responsabilité de Steve, le super soldat avait affirmé qu'il était de son devoir d'aider avec les réparations, sa force aidant lorsque Harry n'était pas là pour faire léviter les objets. Avec la taille de la tour, Tony lui offrit de rester dans une autre chambre. D'une certaine manière, Steve avait négligé de quitter la tour depuis lors et le milliardaire avait commodément oublié de le chasser de sorte que tout était réglé.

Et bien sûr, avec leur correspondance avec le SHIELD, Natasha et Clint était également souvent autour, apparemment chargés de faire des rapports fréquents à Fury, seulement pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'armes et le garage respectivement . Ne trouvant pas le besoin de sortir pour manger, vu la quantité de nourriture disponible à la Tour Stark, ils étaient restés pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, et inutile de dire que Tony les avaient invités à dîner.

Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toute l'équipe était retournée à la Tour Stark après la bataille, et tous avaient fait semblant de ne pas remarquer que Tony à-l-égo-de-la-taille-de-la-Russie Stark n'avait pas encore mis son nom sur sa tour, même si une vague de la main de Harry l'aurait remis.

Ainsi seul le A était resté, et la ville de New York, chuchotant à propos de monstres et de héros, certains croyants, d'autres non, se demandait ce qui s'était passé lors de l'invasion extraterrestre.

« Hey Stark, celui-ci dit que tu étais en train d'escalader l'Alaska quand l'invasion a eu lieu »Annonça Steve d'une des chaises du laboratoire alors qu'il lisait le dernier journal. « Dit que ton 'attitude arrogante et flair pour l'art dramatique' ne te permettrait pas de rester silencieux si tu avais vraiment participé. »Dit-il en regardant le milliardaire avec un sourire. « Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je suis d'accord avec un journal ! »

Tony le regarda avant de sortir son iPhone. « Et en voilà un qui dit que Captain America n'existe pas aujourd'hui, et que même s'il existe, il n'est qu'un 'héros de guerre qui devrait être à la retraite' » Tony leva les yeux d'un air suffisant. « Au moins, je suis en train d'escalader l'Alaska, toi tu n'existes même pas, T-Rex ! »

Steve fronça les sourcils et se pencha à nouveau en arrière dans sa chaise alors que Tony souriait triomphalement et retournait à son travail. Lui et Tony avait atteint une sorte de compréhension après la guerre, et leurs querelles étaient maintenant prises à la rigolade.

« Si vous avez terminé de flirter, pourrais-tu m'envoyer la prochaine série de calculs ? » Retentit la voix de Bruce de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tony lui envoya les données, avec un visage très malheureux alors qu'il regardait l'un des écrans du scientifique. « Je n'ai pas besoin de cette image mentale, mais félicitations, docteur, tu as effectivement réussi à faire faire une crise cardiaque au Grand-Père. »

Une attaque cardiaque était un peu exagérée, mais Steve était certainement plus que rouge alors qu'il bafouillait.

« Si vous avez terminé d'agir comme des enfants, Thor et moi allons faire les courses. Vous voulez quelque chose ? « Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure, Thor derrière lui regardant l'échangé avec amusement.

Les occupants du laboratoire donnèrent leurs préférences.

« Ok. »Dit brusquement Harry. « Nous revenons bientôt. »

Alors qu'Harry allait techniquement au supermarché, il fit également un détour avant.

« Pourquoi ton frère veut me voir ? »Demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'Helicarrier.

Fury avait décidé d'utiliser l'Helicarrier comme base principale au cas où un autre incident comme avec Loki se reproduisait.

« Eh bien, il n'était pas dit clairement qu'il voulait te voir »Couvrit Thor. « Mais il l'a laissé entendre. »

Harry le regarda. « Donc, fondamentalement, il n'a rien dit, mais tu as quand même décidé de me faire venir. »

Thor cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules. « Fondamentalement. »Et au soupir d'Harry, il ajouta. « Mais je pense qu'il veut te voir. Il est mon frère, je le connais mieux que quiconque. Même s'il ne le dit pas à haute voix, je peu le deviner assez précisément. »

Harry soupira de nouveau mais acquiesça néanmoins. « Finissons-en. »

Il n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de parler à Loki. D'une part, même si le demi-dieu avait été assez stupide pour tenter la domination du monde, il était en fait un individu très intelligent. Le problème ici est que Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler ce qui avait été dit lors de ses derniers moments de vie sur le balcon, mais seulement que Loki avait été le dernier visage qu'il avait vu, la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé, avant de perdre connaissance. Il espérait ardemment ne rien avoir dit d'important.

« Ici » Le conduit Thor à travers une cellule de verre semblable à celle du SHIELD.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce, s'adaptant aux lumières brillantes, il nota qu'il y avait effectivement une chaise et un lit à l'intérieur de la cellule ainsi qu'une porte menant probablement à la salle de bain.

« Confortable. » Dit sèchement Harry.

« Un paradis absolu par rapport à la dernière fois. »Dit Loki. « Bonjour à nouveau, guerrier. Je vois que mon frère disait la vérité. Votre récupération est… miraculeuse. »

La version connue était qu'Harry avait été gravement blessé lors de la bataille et avait passé la semaine à récupérer à la Tour Stark.

« Laisse-nous, mon frère »Continua Loki. « Je te vois assez lors de tes heures de visite habituelles. »

Thor lança un long soupir de souffrance avant de regarder Harry, mais il réprimait un soupir. Harry hocha la tête, et le demi-dieu quitta la salle.

« Donc »Harry se rapprocha, faisant apparaître une chaise. « J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me parler. »

« Ah ? »Loki semblait légèrement amusé. « J'avais l'impression que tu voulais me parler. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne ricane et Loki secoua la tête.

« Il semble que mon frère ait voulu m'amener de la compagnie. » Loki haussa un sourcil. « Bien que pourquoi il t'a emmené toi est un mystère. »

« Pareil. »Harry s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. « Mais maintenant que je suis ici, nous pouvons aussi bien tuer le temps. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas été blessé, mais l'agent Barton n'est pas exactement ton plus grand fan en ce moment. »

Loki cligna des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas été blessé. » Dit-il brusquement.

« Ok. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence maladroit. Curieusement, cependant, ce fut Loki qui brisa le silence. « Aussi étrange que les humains peuvent être, je me demande si vous avez tous ce manque distinct d'auto-préservation ? »

Harry rougit un peu. « Tu serais mort si le sceptre t'avait traversé, même si tu es d'Asgard. »

« Je doute fortement que quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait sauvé, même en sachant qu'ils ne mourraient pas. »Souligna Loki.

« Thor l'aurait fait »Réfuta immédiatement Harry. « Il le ferait. Je lui ai parlé juste après l'arrivée des Chitauris, et quand nous étions chez moi, Mjolnir ne le laissait plus le soulever. »Il se tut un moment alors que les yeux de Loki s'élargissait. « Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait sauver la Terre, mais toi aussi. Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de vous ramener, toi et le Tesseract et de rentrer à Asgard sans se préoccuper plus de ce monde.3

« La Terre est tout pour mon frère. » Déclara Loki d'un ton sec. « Il ne serait jamais… »

« Mais tu es son frère » Dit résolument Harry. « Tu es sa famille. Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé. »

Quelque chose vacilla sur le visage de Loki, une émotion trop rapide pour qu'Harry puisse l'identifier, mais il sut que le demi-dieu le croyait.

« Très bien »Continua Loki. « Je comprends pour Thor, mais pas pour toi. Nous étions ennemis. »

« Techniquement, à ce point, nous ne savions pas »Fit remarquer Harry.

« Sémantique. »Rejeta Loki avec impatience. « Nous étions des étrangers et tu… »

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas fâché ? »Interrompit Harry. « Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais considéré si oui ou non je devais te sauver. Je l'ai fait parce que tu étais en danger, et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme un ennemi, d'ailleurs. J'ai promis à Thor que nous pourrions sauver à la fois la Terre et toi, et ça aurait été inutile si tu étais mort juste après nous avoir rejoints. Si un enfant ou un inconnu aléatoire dans la rue était sur le point d'être abattu, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Loki fut silencieux un long moment après cela, et Harry le fixa obstinément, refusant de laisser le demi-dieu croire qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le sauver.

« Dis-moi, guerrier »Dit finalement Loki. « Est-ce vrai pour tout le monde ? Si la Terre était à nouveau menacée, te battrais-tu jusqu'à la mort pour sauver des 'étrangers' ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour la mort »Dit amèrement Harry. « Mais oui, je suppose que je le ferais. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir en face de moi. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les Avengers ? » Contesta Loki. « Mon frère m'a parlé de tes nombreux refus de t'allier au SHIELD.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas suivre les ordres de quelqu'un, et Fury serais capable de m'envoyer sur toutes sortes de missions. Non, je préfère y aller quand il y a un véritable problème. »

Encore une fois, Loki le regarda une longue minute avant de finalement regarder autour d'eux. « Personne ne peut nous entendre. »

Harry cligna des yeux au brusque changement de sujet. « Euh… oui. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir non plus. Je pourrais marcher à travers la pièce, il me verrait toujours sur la chaise.

Loki hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, le visage sombre. « Un mot d'avertissement alors, guerrier. Il y a un être dans cet univers qui va par le nom de Thanos, et il est celui qui m'a fourni l'armée de Chitauris. Méfiez-vous de se ruse, de son intelligence et de sa soif de guerre, car il est proche, et seul le plus fort pourra l'arrêter. »

Harry resta bouche bée pendant un moment avant de demander. « Attends, tu es sérieux ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu ne voulais même pas me parler. Que faire si je n'avais pas accepté de venir ? »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais pas décidé de révéler cette menace pour le moment. Je ne veux plus gouverner le monde, mais je ne suis pas mon frère. Si cette planète brulait, je ressentirais un mince regret, car il me semble que tu es la seule personne à m'avoir fourni une conversation intelligente depuis des siècles. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était censé être offensé ou non, mais il l'ignora. « Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi, moi ? »

Loki pencha la tête. « Je n'étais pas certain, l'énergie du Tesseract interférait avec mes sans, mais je suis tout à fait convaincu maintenant que tu as la Marque de la Mort sur toi. »

Harry se figea instantanément, pensant déjà à un moyen de sortir. Comment Loki savait ? Comment Loki pouvait savoir ? Thor ne savait pas ! Est-ce qu'il… ?

« Mon frère ne sait pas » Le rassura Loki, et Harry devina qu'une partie de sa panique était apparue sur son visage. « Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à la sorcellerie, mais j'ai passé de nombreuses années à l'étudier, et il n'y a qu'un seul autre être touché par la mort. Ils l'appellent le Maître de la Mort. Est-ce toi ? » Harry savait que Loki avalait un sourire triomphant quand il grimaça. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, guerrier. Seuls les plus habiles pour utiliser la magie peuvent le sentir, surtout puisque je l'ai déjà rencontrée. »

« Déjà rencontrée ? »Se raidit Harry. « Tu parles de Thanos ? »

Loki hocha la tête. « Vous avez tous les deux serré la main de la mort. Vous connaissez tous les deux la mort comme personne d'autre. Thanos est un titan, fasciné par la mort. Il y a une rumeur dans l'univers qu'il est même tombé amoureux d'elle, et qu'elle est la raison de son saccage destructeur. Il tue beaucoup, sans pitié, peut-être pour l'impressionner. »

« La mort est un elle. » Dit faiblement Harry. « Eh bien, j'apprends des choses tous les jours. »Son regarda s'aiguisa. « Mais si il vient ici et que tu n'avais de toute évidence pas l'intention d'en parler, pourquoi me le dire ? Tu devrais le dire aux Avengers. »

« Fais ce que tu veux de cette information. » Loki se leva et se détourna. « Mais je crois que ce sera intéressant. » Les yeux du demi-dieu brillaient. « Deux êtres touchés par la mort, débout des côtés opposés du champ de bataille. Le Maître de la Mort contre le Champion de la Mort, je me demande : qui restera debout à la fin ? »

Harry se leva brusquement, déglutissant difficilement. Il avait combattu des basilics, des dragons, des acromantulas et des détraqueurs, des sorciers noirs et un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant il pouvait même prétendre avoir rencontré des extraterrestres, et il s'en était toujours sorti. Mais de toute façon, faire face à Thanos, également touché par la Mort, et aimé d'elle en plus de ça, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait gagner.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »Déclara brusquement Harry, avant de se tourner pour partir. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui à l'intérieur de la cellule et il se retourna, réussissant à attraper le flash de panique sur son visage.

« Tu pars ? »Demanda Loki, et Harry fut frappé par la solitude du demi-dieu, qui ne voyait personne à part son frère et peut-être un employé du SHIELD qui lui donnait ses repas. Peut-être que Thor avait bien fait de l'amener ici.

« Je serais là pour votre retour à Asgard, à Thor et toi. »

Loki hocha la tête et Harry se retourna une fois de plus quand le demi-dieu parla de nouveau. « Je te reverrais après cela ? »

Harry fit une pause, contemplant ses options, avant de prendre sa décision. Un secret contre un secret, même si il savait que Loki ne dirait rien à personne.

Il se retourna complètement, renforça les protections autour d'eux avant de prendre sa forme Animagus dans une boule de flammes bleues fantomatiques, disparaissant et réapparaissant à l'intérieur de la cellule en face de Loki. Le demi-dieu la prit, un regard presque respectueux dans les yeux. Harry sourit à nouveau lorsque Loki se tourna vers lui.

« Une promesse. » Lui dit Harry. « Je vais certainement te revoir, même après ton retour à Asgard. »

Et Harry savait que Loki le croyait.

« Nous devrions vraiment aller au shawarma ce soir. »

Natasha leva un sourcil alors qu'elle avalait une autre bouchée de son sandwich. « Vraiment Stark ? Je pensais que tu plaisantais. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est le shawarma ? »

« Et toi ? »Contra Tony, perturbé par le manque d'enthousiasme autour de lui. « Non. Exactement. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous devons essayer. Le dispositif de téléportation est presque terminé et Thor et son frère partent demain alors il n'y aura pas d'autres occasion. C'est ce soir ou jamais. »

« Je vote pour jamais »Marmonna Clint. « Shawarma, ça me fait plus penser à une branche de yoga qu'à de la nourriture. Es-tu au moins sûr que c'est un restaurant ? »

« Je suis allé voir. » Tony se pencha en avant. « Alors ? Shawarma pour le dîner ? »

Peu à peu, l'équipe acquiesça à contrecœur. Satisfait, le milliardaire se tourna vers le mécanicien. « Harry ? Shawarma ? Ça va être amusant. Le restaurant n'est même pas un de ces endroits extravagants que vous détestez tant… Harry ? »

Le sorcier se tourna vers Tony. Il n'avait pas touché à son déjeuner. « Hmmm ? »Harry regarda autour de lui distraitement. « Euh, shawarma ? Ça a l'air bien. Super. »Il se racla la gorge. « Ecoutez, je vais aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Il suffit de me réveiller avant le dîner, d'accord ? »Harry se leva, leur lança un sourire rassurant et disparut de la salle.

Tony attendit qu'Harry ait disparu avant de se tourner vers Thor. « Très bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Thor cligna des yeux, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude sous son expression confuse. « Je crains de ne pas savoir ce que tu veux dire. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « J'envoie habituellement Pepper ou l'un des employés pour me procurer de la nourriture, mais même moi je sais qu'un voyage au supermarché ne change pas quelqu'un en zombie. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

Thor regarda la table alors que le reste de l'équipe le dévisageait. « Je l'ai emmené voir Loki. » Admit-il finalement.

Il y eut une réaction immédiate. La grimace de Tony s'obscurcit, Clint, juste après avoir pris une gorgée de bière la recracha, et même Bruce fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Que lui a-t-il dit ? »Demanda Steve.

« Je ne sais pas. Loki voulait parler à Harry seul et Harry convenu. »

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »Natasha regarda la porte alors qu'Harry arrivait.

« Ils voulaient un peu de vie privée » Déclara hautainement Thor. « Et mon frère ne ferait pas de mal à Harry. Il n'en serait même pas capable. »

« Comment le saurais-tu ? » Demanda Clint. « Ton frère a fait du mal à pas mal de gens il y a deux semaines. »

« Loki a une dette envers Harry. » Dit fortement Thor. « Et il va l'honorer. Je comprends que la parole d'une personne est facilement brisée ici, mais sur Asgard, une dette de vie est sacrée. C'est une promesse, et seuls ceux sans le respect de soi, sans une once de dignité ne tiendrait pas compte de ça. »

Ils se turent tous, mais Tony parla de nouveau après quelques secondes. « Eh bien Loki lui a dit quelque chose. Je doute fortement qu'Harry serait distrait s'ils avaient l'intention de prendre un thé. »

« Attendons jusqu'à ce qu'Harry nous le dise ! » Suggéra Bruce, prenant le sandwich d'Harry et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour l'envelopper. « Si c'est quelque chose d'important, je suis sûr qu'il ne le gardera pas trop longtemps pour lui. »

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? » Appela Tony.

Steve renifla. « Alors nous lui demanderons. »

Il leur dirait après le départ de Loki, décida Harry alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur son lit. Il savait que Loki lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Thanos, et il n'avait pas besoin de donner une raison au SHIELD de le garder enfermé plus longtemps. Avant son départ, il avait demandé à Loki de le dire à Thor à leur retour à Asgard afin que le dieu du tonnerre soit au courant. Après un débat, Loki avait soupiré et convenu, laissant à Harry la responsabilité de le dire aux autres Avengers.

« Combien de guerres dois-je subir avant d'avoir la paix ? » Demanda Harry. Sans surprise, il n'y eu aucune réponse.

« On est arrivés ! » Tony montra le restaurant d'un geste de la main. « Ça a l'air bien, non ? »

« On dirait un champ de mine. » Souligna Natasha sans ambages.

Et en effet, le restaurant était à moitié détruit, mais la partie encore intacte semblait être ouverte au public.

« Ne sois pas ridicule »Tony les emmena à l'intérieur. « Les champs de mine n'ont pas de shawarma. »

Le reste de l'équipe eut l'air dubitatif, mais vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table en bois, avec chacun une assiette de shawarma en face d'eux.

Tony, bien sûr, essaya d'abord, alors que les Avengers et Harry attendait son verdict.

« C'est… » Il mâchait, et Harry jura qu'à un moment, le milliardaire voulut recracher. « Différent. »

Cela sembla rebuter Natasha et Clint, les deux assassins fixaient leur dîner avec une méfiance habituellement réservée à un missile nucléaire.

Steve rassembla son courage et pris une bouchée, mâchant alors que tout le monde le regardait avec appréhension.

« C'est pas mal. » Annonça finalement Steve, en prenant une autre bouchée. « Juste… beaucoup de viande. »

Natasha avait l'air malade. « Graisse ? »

« Ouais. » Steve hocha la tête, insouciant.

Natasha déglutit et continua à regarder son dîner.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu malade lui-même. Il n'était pas végétarien, mais il avait l'habitude de manger des aliments légers, et ce plat était si lourd qu'il était visiblement gras.

« C'est bon, je suppose » Dit Bruce en mangeant. Thor en mâchait également un, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Harry soupira et en prit un. Il avait payé, il pouvait bien essayer.

Il lui fallut du self contrôle et plusieurs respirations profondes pour ne pas vomir après la première bouchée. Le reposant, il prit automatiquement son verre d'eau. Levant les yeux, il attira l'attention de Natasha et elle baissa promptement le shawarma qu'elle allait manger. A côté d'elle, Clint buvait son eau comme s'il allait mourir.

Harry supposait que pour quelqu'un comme Steve, Bruce ou même Thor, le shawarma n'était rien pour leurs systèmes, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas terminer. En regardant autour, il repéra son salut dans la rue et regarda Tony.

« Tony ? »Commença-t-il avec soin et Natasha et Clint se redressèrent immédiatement, pleins d'espoir.

« Oui Harry ? »Demanda Tony d'un ton tendu alors qu'il terminait une autre bouchée. Harry était impressionné.

« Il y a une pizzeria dans la rue »Fit remarquer Harry, et même Thor s'éclaira. La pizza était l'un des aliments que le demi-dieu connaissait et aimait.

« Et alors ? » Tony prit une autre bouchée, têtu.

« Eh bien, c'est ouvert, mais est encore en plus mauvais état qu'ici, donc il va bientôt ferma pour réparations. Peut-être même de façon permanente. » Poursuivit Harry.

« Et ? » Tony posa finalement son shawarma, et avala de l'eau.

« Eh bien » Harry se gratta la tête. « Il serait dommage de ne pas en manger avant, et je n'ai pas eu de pizza depuis un mois. »

Natasha sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion. « Je n'en ai pas eu depuis deux mois. »Annonça-t-elle, déjà debout. «

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler le goût de la pizza » Ajouta Clint, sautant aussi sur ses pieds « Et ce serait tellement triste de voir fermer l'endroit sans l'avoir essayé. »

« Exactement. » Harry rayonnait. « Donc, l'Agent Romanov, l'Agent Barton et moi-même allons manger de simples pizzas pour le diner pendant que vous, messieurs, dînez ici. »

Et avec cela, tous trois filèrent du restaurant sans regarder derrière eux, laissant un Tony très mécontent.

« … Je crois que je préfère aussi la pizza » Dit Thor en laissant son shawarma à moitié mangé. « Je n'en ai pas eu depuis ma dernière visite sur Terre et je tiens à en manger avant de retourner à Asgard. Excusez-moi… »Le demi-dieu se leva et disparut par la porte avant que l'un deux ne puisse l'appeler.

Les trois Avengers se regardèrent.

« Je pense que c'est bon »Déclara Steve après une autre bouchée. A côté de lui, Bruce hocha la tête, tout à fait sérieux.

Tony les regarda avant de pousser un soupir vaincu et de se lever aussi en poussant l'assiette de Natasha vers eux. « Mangez. Je vais manger de la pizza. »

« A plus tard ! »Tony frappa amicalement l'épaule de l'Asgardian, qui allait partir. « N'oublies pas d'écrire. »

Steve roula des yeux et donna un coup de coude à Tony avant de serre la main de Thor. » Il regarda Loki, débout tranquillement à côté de son frère, qui avait donné sa parole de ne rien faire de dangereux. « Fais attention. »

Thor sourit et regarda l'équipe d'humains avec lesquels il était devenu ami. Ils étaient tous venu le voir partir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, et il se demanda comment les choses seraient devenues si Harry n'était pas intervenu quand il avait attaqué Tony ou quand il avait envisagé de juste prendre Loki, le Tesseract, et rentrer.

Il ne manqua pas l'échange chargé entre le sorcier et son frère, et il se rappela de la lourdeur qui avait séjourné chez Harry après sa conversation avec Loki. Il espérait que ce n'était rien, et que si c'était grave, son frère lui dirait bientôt.

Donc, avec une légère inclinaison de la tête, il occupa le périphérique maintenant connecté au Tesseract et sentit un frisson de joie quand Loki le saisit sans hésitation. Alors que l'énergie bleue du cube tourbillonnait autour d'eux, il se demanda si Odin le laisserait revenir, même si il n'y avait pas de crise sur le point de frapper la Terre. Les Avengers lui manqueraient certainement.

« Eh bien »Tony claqua des mains. « On retourne à la Tour Stark ? »

« Tu veux dire la Tour Avengers ? »Demanda Steve, amusé. « Tu ne l'as toujours pas réparée. »

Tony agita la main. « Ai pas eu le temps. Et vraiment, tout cet argent… »

« La magie de Potter » Toussa Clint, et Bruce ne put cacher un léger sourire.

« Ce serait un énorme gaspillage »Termina Tony, ignorant l'interruption. « Je pourrais tout aussi bien la laisser comme ça. »

« Quoi que tu dises, Stark »Natasha le frôla et se dirigea vers la voiture du SHIELD avec Clint. « Clint et mo allons faire notre rapport au Directeur… »

« Attendez. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry, qui avait été calme toute la journée. Ils notèrent les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués et l'inclinaison sombre de sa bouche et se redressèrent immédiatement.

« Je dois vous parler. » Poursuivi Harry. « Un autre menace va bientôt arriver sur la Terre. Très bientôt. »


	15. Pour la prochaine aventure

Finding Home

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre. Si vous le voulez, voici un lien vers la version originale de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Bref, voici le lien : s/8148717/1/Finding-Home

Enfin, le dernier chapitre ! Savourez !

Chapitre 15 Pour la prochaine aventure – Ton the Next Arc

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire quand Loki était encore sur la planète ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, insensible au regard noir de Fury. Le directeur du SHIELD n'était rien comparé à Rogue.

Après que Thor et Loki soient partis, Harry avait rapidement mis à jour tout ce que Loki lui avait dit à propos de Thanos. L'équipe avait agi rapidement, sachant qu'Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Clint et Natasha avait immédiatement contacté Fury, et maintenant ils étaient tous rassemblés dans l'Helicarrier une fois de plus. Inutile de le dire, Harry avait gardé pour lui-même les informations le concernant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec Thor ! »Tempêta Fury. « Il… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur » Interrompit Harry. « Loki le lui dira. »

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? »Exigea Fury.

« Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait »Répondit Harry.

Fury ricana. « Ouais, parce Loki est un ange ! »

« Ecoute, c'est important ? »Demanda brusquement Harry. « Vous avez de plus grands soucis pour le moment. Thanos, tu te souviens ? Essayons de rester sur ce sujet ! »

Fury le fixa un peu plus longtemps avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe, foudroyant Tony du regard lorsqu'il ne put cacher son amusement.

« Très bien. Thanos. »Fury fit un signe vers l'écran holographique où toutes les informations qu'Harry pouvait divulguer étaient affichées. « Nous savons qu'il va venir, nous connaissons son but. Comment pouvons-nous l'arrêter ? »

« Si Loki disait la vérité, Thanos a une bien plus grande connaissance de la technologie que nous »Commença Bruce. « Il ne serait pas possible pour nous de lutter contre lui de toute façon, mais ce que nous avons peut nous aider. Attaquer de front serait un suicide. »

« Bon plan, Doc, mais je pense que nous allons avoir quelques problèmes avec la partie 'trouver les faiblesses' »Tony était assis à côté de Harry la tête appuyée sur une main. « Je veux dire nous savons qu'il est grand, pourpre, et qu'il est meilleur que tous les autres. Dites ça à un enfant, ils vont vous diriger vers Barney. » Le milliardaire eut l'air exaspéré en regardant Steve. « Emission pour enfant, grand-père. Sérieusement, tu as besoin de t'imprégner de la culture américaine moderne. Maintenant, que peut faire Thanos ? Les Chitauris pouvaient tirer des explosions d'énergie de leurs bâtons. Est-ce que notre nouveau méchant possède la vision x ? La super force ? »

« Nous n'avons absolument rien sur lui »Confirma Clint. « Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Loki sait ou du moins ce qu'il a dit à Potter. Sinon, nous avançons à l'aveuglette. »

« Il va se diriger directement vers New York »Natasha fixait l'écran sans ciller. « Tout stratège décent le saurait. Les Chitauris qui ont réussi à s'échapper ont dû lui rapporter. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »S'opposa Steve. « Il veut détruire la Terre. Il peut commencer ailleurs. »

« Mais s'il est aussi confiant dans sa propre puissance comme l'a dit Loki, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit aussi arrogant. » Répliqua Natasha. « Et la première chose qu'il voudra faire, c'est tuer les personnes qui ont réussi à arrêter Loki et les Chitauris. Nous. Il va vouloir montrer au monde que contrairement à eux, il ne peut pas être arrêté. Croyez-moi, il peut-être étranger, mais j'ai eu affaire à des dizaines de personnes avec sa personnalité. Il viendra directement à Manhattan. »

« Alors nous devons être prêts quand il arrivera ici » Fury tira une carte de New York. « Si il doit y avoir un combat, je préfère qu'il ne prenne pas place au milieu de la ville à nouveau, mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. Nous devrons envoyer un avertissement aux civils pour qu'ils aillent dans les souterrains. »

« Ils ne nous écouterons pas. »Intervint Bruce. « Certains d'entre eux ne croient même pas qu'il y a eu une invasion, et ils sont à la recherche de preuves pour le moment. »

« On doit essayer. »Steve se pencha sur la carte. « Nous pourrions vider les bâtiments de grande hauteur, les amener dans les métros ou même mettre en quarantaine une partie de New York pour eux. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Penses-tu pouvoir mettre en place des protections pour eux ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Je peux. C'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne sais pas si Thanos peut-être touché par la magie. »

« Bon. » Steve hocha la tête. « Nous pourrions les mettre en souterrain et simplement écarter toutes les issues. »

« Ça ne va pas être aussi simple, Rogers. » Coupa Fury en grimaçant. « Le SHIELD n'est pas très connu. Les gens vont penser que nous sommes juste une bande de fou si nous allons là-bas et annonçons la prochaine apocalypse. »

« Alors dites-le au gouvernement »Persista Steve. « Le président. »

« … Ne voudras pas créer la panique dans tout le pays »Fury secoua la tête. « Si le Président diffuse ce genre de nouvelles à la télévision, même si c'est juste à New York, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. »Il se tourna vers Harry. « Je pensais plus à la… suggestion. Y a-t-il un sort qui pourrait obliger les gens à évacuer au bon moment ? »

Harry resta silencieux un moment alors que le reste de l'équipe le regardait. « Il y en a un »Dit finalement Harry. « Mais il est illégal. »

Fury leva un sourcil. « Nous essayons de sauver le monde, je pense que nous pouvons pardonner un peu d'activité criminelle. »

Harry serra la mâchoire et il baissa les yeux. « Ils n'auront plus de libre arbitre. »Poursuivit-il catégoriquement.

« Cela leur fera-il du mal ? »Contra Fury.

« Non, ils vont penser que c'est le sentiment le plus merveilleux dans le monde, alors même que chaque pensée et inquiétude sera effacée de leur tête. Il ne laisse rien, sauf un bonheur vague. Ils seront à peine au courant de ce qui se passait au courant. »

« Alors c'est ce que nous devons faire. »Dit vivement Fury. « Tu peux… »

« Et plus on l'utilise, plus ils voudront le faire à nouveau »Interrompit Harry, ses yeux anormalement froids. « Vous pourriez vous enivrer de son pouvoir, et il est encore pire à la fin. Imaginez ne pas être en mesure de contrôler votre propre corps… »

« Donc tu préfères les laisser tous mourir ? »Contesta Fury. « C'est ça ? Parce que c'est la seule alternative, Potter. Vous les forcez sous terre ou ils sont tous morts. Il est préférable de les enfermer. »

Harry le fixa d'un air absent avant de finalement soupirer. Il ne dit rien de plus et Fury hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Bon, maintenant… »

« Ralentissez, Hitler »Cassa Tony en regardant Harry. « Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ça ? »

« C'est la guerre, Stark »Dit Fury, irrité. « Si nous avions prévu une soirée pyjama, je serais inquiet de son confort, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Il a raison, Tony » Acquiesça Harry, ne montrant aucune émotion. « Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, je n'aime pas cette malédiction, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un émetteur pour l'envoyer sur une foule. »

Tony fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas alors que Fury hochait la tête. « Stark, Banner, vous pouvez le faire. Dans l'intervalle, vous autres, étendez-vous et établissez un périmètre autour de Manhattan. Thanos se dirigera probablement vers la Tour Stark quand il arrivera à Manhattan, alors assurez-vous d'avoir la Tout au centre. Compris ? »

Un chœur d'affirmation lui répondit et la réunion fut ajournée. Harry se leva brusquement et balaya la salle sans attendre personne. Echangeant un regard, Tony et Bruce le suivirent.

« Harry ? Hey Harry, attends ! »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'au pont de l'Helicarrier et se tourna à moitié vers les Avengers.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire »Déclara immédiatement Bruce. « Crois-moi, je sais à quel point le Directeur est insistant, je veux dire, il a pris l'Agent Romanov et une demi-armée pour me faire revenir de Calcutta après tout.3

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est ok. Je vais bien. Les contrôler pendant une courte période est mieux que les laisser mourir. D'ailleurs » Son regard se déplaça vers le vide. « Je dois faire ce que je peux dans la guerre à venir. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »Tony fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vraiment perceptible ou autre, mais tu es plus investi à lutter contre Thanos que Loki. Ta magie a ramassé quelque chose ? »

Pendant une seconde, Harry fut tenté de lui dire que la magie ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, que seuls les voyants pouvaient connaître des choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent, mais il ne voulait pas faire face aux questions pour le moment. Donc il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, donnant une réponse vague avant de les faire transplaner à la Tour Stark.

« Je vais me coucher »Annonça-t-il. « C'était une longue journée. »

Et il disparut avant que l'un de ses amis ne puisse l'appeler et ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet qu'ils échangèrent.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment la patience pour jouer aux devinettes, alors arrête les rimes et dis-moi à quoi tu joues » Grogna Harry à la personne en face de lui. Il pensait toujours qu'elle était asexuée car il ne pouvait pas la décrire à haute voix, mais Loki ne mentirais pas à ce sujet.

Mort le regarda, calme et imperturbable. Et Harry haïssait ce moment. Oh, il avait toujours légèrement ressenti la mort, avec tout cette histoire de Maître de la Mort, mais il savait aussi que ses propres actions avaient une grande partie de cette histoire, peu importe le choix qu'il avait eu en recueillant les Reliques.

Mais cette fois ? Cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute. Champion de la Mort ? Amant de la Mort ? Comme le Maître de la Mort, n'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ce genre de choses avant que le monde n'explose autour de lui ? »

« … Thanos a souvent été appelé le Titan Fou » Dit finalement la Mort.

Harry ricana. « Crois-moi, il n'y a pas une seule personne là-bas qui a essayé de détruire ou dominer le monde en étant sain d'esprit. »

« Il veut me faire la cour en m'offrant les âmes des morts »Continua la Mort comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé. « Il l'a fait pendant de nombreuses années. »

« Et je pensais que la mort était juste »Railla Harry. « C'est juste que des millions de personne meurent à cause de ce psychopathe ? »

La colère éclata dans les yeux de la Mort, distinctement visible. « Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter. »Dit-elle sèchement.

Harry n'était pas d'humeur à être sympathique. « Alors, juste parce que vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous le laisser tuer ? »

« Attention à votre langue, humain. »Siffla la Mort.

Harry se leva. Il n'avait pas senti ce type de colère, glaciale et contenue depuis très longtemps. « Donc je suis un être humain, maintenant ? »Il fut satisfait quand la Mort prit du recul. Quelque part derrière lui, une lampe explosa alors que sa magie s'agitait. « Humain, c'était tout ce que je voulais, mais tu ne me laisse pas partir. Donc fait attention à ce que tu dis. J'en ai assez de te énigmes et de tes jeux. Je ne m'en soucie pas si tu penses que les humains sont un gaspillage d'espace et ne méritent pas d'être sauvé. Tu me diras tout ce que tu sais à propos de Thanos, tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, et tu ne diras rien sur le reste. Compris ? »

Mort resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. A la surprise d'Harry, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête prudent et se lança dans une explication détaillée mais monotone de Thanos, et Harry pâlit en apprenant ce dont était vraiment capable Thanos.

« Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas le vaincre » Conclut la Mort. « Il va vous détruire comme il l'a fait avec d'autres mondes.

Harry se leva, enregistrant les informations afin de les transmettre aux Avengers. « Nous verrons »Dit-il sombrement. « Mais nous étions soi-disant pas à la hauteur pour beaucoup d'autres choses. C'est drôle mais nous sommes toujours là. »Harry la regarda froidement. « Tu sous-estimes l'homme car nous ne sommes pas aussi fort ou avancés. Et oui, peut-être que tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas aussi puissants que Thanos. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, regardant la mort en souriant, déterminé. « Mais la chose est, nous n'avons pas survécu en étant faible. Lorsque nous nous battons contre des forces impossibles, nous brillons. »

« Où as-tu trouvé cette information, Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ignorant la frustration dans l'expression de Fury. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Thanos va attaquer dans trois semaines. Je vous ai donné tout ce que je peux sur lui. Que vas-tu faire ? »

Les Avengers étaient rassemblés pour une autre réunion, et la plupart le regardait curieusement.

« Nous nous en tenons au plan actuel, construisons donc des armes »Fury agita une main. « Mais ce n'est pas le point. Si quelqu'un là-bas te donne ces informations détaillées, nous en avons besoin ici. »

Harry poussa un soupir. « Le nombre de fois où tu me le demanderas n'a pas d'importance, je ne dirais rien. De qui je reçois mes informations me regarde-moi et seulement moi. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que chaque mot est vrai. »

« Donc, tu ne fais pas assez confiance à l'un d'entre nous pour nous dire où tu as obtenu ces informations ? »Persista Fury. Son regarda vacilla sur Tony. « Qu'en est-il de Stark ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »

« C'est enfantin, Nick »Coupa Tony. « Je sais que tu as vécu dans la paranoïa pendant une grande partie de ta vie, mais essaye de te rappeler que Harry est de notre côté. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'accuser de mentir. »

Fury regarda sombrement le milliardaire. « Tu ne trouves pas étrange le fait qu'il en sache plus sur Thanos ? Je veux savoir d'où il tient ces infos ou…. »

« Ou quoi ? » Rejoint Bruce en fronçant fortement les sourcils. « Tu l'enfermeras pour interrogatoire ? Directeur, tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu essayes de mettre un fossé entre Harry et Stark. Est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment ? Cela ne fera que diviser à nouveau les Avengers. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez, Dr Banner »Rétorqua Fury. « Mais comme une organisation nous… »

« Avons besoin de garder le contrôle, on sait. »Tony leva les yeux avant de se lever. « Mais si Harry ne veut pas le dire, alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire le forcer à révéler son informateur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Doc et moi avons un émetteur à construire. Si je dois rester ici et vous écouter parler du SHIELD et de son omniscience, je vais mourir de vieillesse. Vous venez, Harry, Banner ? »

Ni Harry, ni Bruce ne perdit de temps, et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant un Fury fumant et trois Avengers fatigués dans leur sillage.

« Vous… »Commença Steve.

« Rogers, si vous dites qu'il a un point, je te met en évaluation psychiatrique »Dit Fury, irrité.

Steve leva la main dans un geste d'apaisement, mais ce fut Natasha qui parla

« Ecoutez, il suffit de laisser Potter tranquille. » Elle haussa les épaules au sourcil levé de Fury, mais ce geste montrait toute son incrédulité. « Normalement, je l'emmènerais en interrogatoire, mais Harry est de notre côté et nous avons tous droit à nos secrets. La plupart du temps. Tant qu'il nous dit ce qu'il peut à propos de Thanos, je n'ai eu aucun problème avec lui. D'ailleurs, il est toujours un civil. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le forcer. »

« Tu places beaucoup de confiance en un homme essentiellement inconnu, Romanov » Grogna Fury. « Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est un sorcier très puissant. Rien d'autre. »

« Personnellement, je ne me soucie pas de son passé. » Clint prit la parole pour la première fois en se levant et s'étirant. « Mon instinct me dit de lui faire confiance pour protéger mes arrières en combat, et c'est suffisant pour moi. Maintenant, nous avons une guerre dans trois semaines. Retournons travailler. »

Alors que les trois Avengers sortaient de l'Helicarrier, Steve murmura. « Je suppose qu'utiliser sa moto ne blesse pas non plus, hein ? »

Clint prit un air innocent alors que Natasha étouffait un rire. Derrière eux, Fury leva les mains et s'éloigna.

Les jours passèrent et l'atmosphère à New York était de plus en plus tendue. Tout le monde le sentait, des hommes d'affaires à la police en passant par les civils. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, bien sûr, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'angoisse de monter alors qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Ceux qui ont assisté à l'invasion ou simplement cru que c'était arrivé savaient chercher les signes. Leurs yeux étaient entièrement axés sur la Tour Stark, regardant les hommes et femmes circulant dans l'immeuble avec une sorte de but sinistre. Ceux qui étaient plus lâches et peut-être plus intelligents avaient téléphoné à leur famille et quitté la ville. Ceux qui étaient courageux mais peut-être plus stupides restaient et veillaient, observant l'activité semblant ne jamais cesser au sein de la maison de Tony Stark.

Certaines personnes parlaient d'une autre invasion, certaines insistaient sur une conspiration du gouvernement, et d'autres encore se moquaient et prenaient le tout comme si c'était un canular.

Il y avait des avertissements à propos d'une attaque terroriste qui pourrait frapper Manhattan. Les gens devaient rester le plus possible à l'intérieur et s'ils entendaient une alarme, ils devaient quitter leur maison et aller dans les lieux souterrains.

Certains avaient écouté les conseils et les prix ont grimpé lorsque les propriétaires du magasin remarquèrent que les gens achetaient plus de nourriture, mais d'autres non, et parfois, ils trouveraient un homme aux cheveux bruns vêtu de noir les regardant tristement alors qu'il plaisantait sur la paranoïa, ou une femme secouant la tête et portant une expression résignée alors qu'ils se moquaient des gens sortant des allées avec des sacs remplis d'aliments en conserve, ou un homme aux cheveux noirs à l'air dur se moquer des émissions sur les téléviseurs dans les vitrines ou restaurants, ou même une blonde à l'air en colère fixant les gens alors qu'ils parlaient des dernières nouvelles sans jamais rien faire. Le plus surprenant de tous, même Tony Stark avait fait une conférence de presse, confirmant l'avertissement terroriste et appuyant le fait qu'il fallait en tenir compte. Certains l'on fait, d'autres non.

Les jours passèrent et lorsque le pire frappera finalement, ceux qui survivront par la suite se rappellerons l'avertissement et penseraient, si seulement.

Deux semaines avant que Thanos n'attaque, JARVIS les informa joyeusement du retour de Thor, et Tony le laisse venir volontiers. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où les Avengers furent rassemblé à la Tour Stark, et Thor fut accueilli chaleureusement alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement, marteau à la main, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Loki m'a dit à propos de Thanos. » Déclara Thor une fois que les salutations furent achevées. « Que puis-je faire pour aider ? »

Le demi-dieu leur parla de la peine de Loki. Son frère avait été dépouillé de sa magie pour le moment, mais était toujours libre d'errer à Asgard tant qu'un garde était avec lui ? Tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas une peine sévère.

« Il te dit bonjour »Thor ajouta en regardant Harry. « Quelque chose à propos de conversations décente et d'être coincé sur une planète avec pour seule compagnie des niais bons seulement pour manier des armes. »

Harry retint un rire alors que Tony ricana.

« Il a l'air d'être une personne charmante pour passer le temps »Décida Tony. « Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs. Peut-être que ça va l'égayer. »

Vu que rien d'autre ne fut demandé à propos de Loki, Natasha pris rapidement quelques vêtements pour que Thor puisse se changer et passer inaperçu pendant la visite de Manhattan, soulignant les armes et défenses mises en place par Harry et cachées par magie afin que personne ne puisse les voir ou se cogner dedans.

Avec le retour de Thor, les Avengers étaient rassemblés une fois de plus, et comme l'invasion approchait, chacun d'entre eux ainsi que le SHIELD se jetèrent dans la préparation de la guerre à venir. Des plans d'attaques furent créés par Steve, les périmètres furent repérés par Clint et Natasha, le SHIELD offrit à Tony des nouvelles technologies pouvant aider, mais ils étaient encore en cours de tests fait par Bruce, les abris camouflés crées par Harry et construits autour des stations de métro et même les égouts furent renforcés avec le minerai de métal venant d'Asgard donné par Thor et tout, des armes à la Tour Stark en passant par l'Helicarrier, avaient été renforcés par Harry.

« Nous risquons de perdre » Remarqua Tony une nuit, l'une des rares fois où ils pouvaient se reposer. Le milliardaire était assis sur le porche avec Harry perché sur la rambarde alors que tout le monde devenait un peu stressé. Pepper et les autres employés avaient étés transportés par avion à Washington hier, même si Pepper avait essayé de refuser.

« Nous pourrions »Convenu sombrement Harry. « Mais nous devons penser que nous gagnerons, ou nous serons vaincus avant même que Thanos ne se montre. »

Tony acquiesça silencieusement, faisant tourbillonner la bière qu'il buvait. « Eh bien »Dit-il enfin, en jetant un sourire en direction d'Harry. « Je ne mourrais pas avant de connaître tous vos secrets ! Je trouverais ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés pour lire l'étiquette sur sa propre bière. « Tu le trouveras probablement. Mais je ne dirais rien de sitôt. »

Tony hocha la tête et leva la bouteille pour un toast. Le tintement des deux bières était fort dans le silence de la nuit, mais il sonna comme une promesse.

« Cet enfoiré de Thanos regrettera à jamais d'avoir mis un orteil sur la Terre. Nous allons nous assurer de cela. »


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la suite de Finding Homme est sortie, et que je vais me dépêcher de la traduire. Il y a pour le moment 6 chapitres sortis.

La traduction devrait sortir entre aujourd'hui et mercredi et serait mise à jour le dimanche, normalement, mais peut-être pas tout de suite vu que mon brevet blanc approche.

Bon, je vous laisse et vais commencer à traduire la fiction.


End file.
